Le Souffle Létal de la Vengeance
by Qqun
Summary: L'attente. Le silence. Le procès. Pourquoi? GreyHarry; Creature Harry; pas de couple; LightBashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Ceci est ma première fanfic, donc svp, ne soyez pas trop durs.^^ Cela s'annonce long, et la parution ne sera pas régulière, mais je compte bien arriver à son terme (les premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits).

Le pitch: suite à un procès injuste, Harry décide de se venger.

Disclaimer: évidemment, je ne possède ni les personnages, ni les lieux de cette histoire, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Merci à elle de tolérer l'existence de cette petite histoire avec son univers.

Voilà, maintenant enjoy!

L'attente. En silence.

Après tous les flashs des journalistes, leurs cris, leurs appels, les regards de ceux qui l'avaient croisé ce matin-là, après le brouhaha constant, les murmures, les insultes lancées à son adresse, les ordres froids des aurors, après toute cette agitation, la solitude soudaine dans cette petite pièce sombre lui semblait distante, presque irréelle. Toute la matinée avait été irréelle, comme un cauchemar, un film d'horreur défilant devant ses yeux, de l'arrivée des aurors dans sa petite chambre de Privet Drive alors qu'il dormait, à son enfermement dans cet espace exigu, en passant par le réveil brusque, l'interpellation sans explication, le transplanage au bureau des aurors du ministère, le défilé des couloirs et des ascenseurs noirs de monde, tous les passants étant venus assister à l'événement, au scandale, à la chute du sauveur de la Lumière, ce garçon si gentil qui, après toutes ces années, révélait enfin sa vraie nature.

L'attente. Toujours l'attente. Dans ces quatre murs froids, face à cette porte close.

Et l'angoisse. L'incompréhension. Tenaces, irrépressibles.

Une seule question.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi tous ces événements ? Pourquoi cette haine, cette joie sadique ? Pourquoi cette déception les aurors ? Pourquoi ce défilé dans le ministère ? Pourquoi ces sourires des journalistes ? De quoi l'accusait-on ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Cela ne faisait rien. Le professeur Dumbledore devait être au courant, il allait venir. Il allait venir et résoudre cela. Il devait savoir. Lui saurait que faire. Il savait toujours que faire. Tout allait bien se passer. Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si Dumbledore n'était prévenu que trop tard ? S'il ne pouvait rien faire ?

Non, c'était Dumbledore, il savait forcément. Il était sans doute déjà en train de résoudre le malentendu. Bientôt, les aurors reviendraient, avec des excuses, et Harry pourrait retourner à Privet Drive. Ou peut-être au Terrier, qui sait ? Il verrait Ron et Hermione et passerait la fin des vacances avec eux.

Non, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les voir. Ils lui devaient des explications, quant à leurs lettres. La plupart du temps, ils ne répondaient pas aux siennes, et quand ils prenaient la peine de le faire, ils lui disaient fermement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire, que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, que Dumbledore avait un plan, mais qu'Harry devait rester dans l'ignorance pour que cela réussisse. Voldemort risquait d'intercepter son courrier.

Quelle frustration ! On le laissait dans l'ignorance, tout seul à Privet Drive. Vernon et Petunia étaient partis avec Dudley en vacances pendant une semaine chez la tante Marge. Ils lui avaient laissé une liste de corvées, qu'il avait déjà terminée, et depuis il tournait en rond, tout seul dans cette banlieue vide. Sa malle était enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier comme chaque été. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire la magie, sous peine d'exclusion de Poudlard, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu pour aller à Londres faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, ni personne à voir côté moldu. Le quartier était vide à cause des vacances, les habitants étant tous partis, sauf pour la voisine Mrs Figg, qui n'allait jamais nulle part de toute façon, et était plus qu'à moitié sénile, obsédée par ses chats. Harry, désœuvré, s'ennuyait ferme, et comptait les jours, allant presque jusqu'à souhaiter le retour de son oncle et sa tante pour au moins, faire quelque chose, même s'il s'agissait de corvées.

Jusqu'à ce matin, quand les aurors l'avaient réveillé en sursaut pour l'emmener au ministère.

Dans cette pièce froide.

Où il attendait.

Après plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer un grand auror qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans un mot, il fut à nouveau emmené dans le ministère, mais cette fois, il n'eut qu'un couloir à parcourir avant d'arriver dans une grande salle sans fenêtre. Des fauteuils disposés de façon circulaire autour de quelques pupitres faisaient contraste avec le large espace vide en face d'eux, où se tenait une chaise, seule. Les gradins étaient remplis de personnes discutant entre elles à grand renforts de gestes, avec agitation, comme en violent désaccord. A son arrivée, le brouhaha redoubla, plusieurs personnes le pointant du doigt tout en débattant, le regard ferme et convaincu.

Harry fut conduit à la chaise, où il dut s'assoir, l'auror allant se placer derrière son dos, muet comme une tombe, le visage de marbre.

Enfin, une lourde voix intima : « Silence ! »

Elle appartenait à Albus Dumbledore.

.

Enfin ! Il allait finalement comprendre ce qui le retenait là. Le professeur Dumbledore était arrivé, il était au courant, il allait le sauver !

Toute l'assistance s'assit. Les voix s'étaient tues.

Dumbledore continua : « Ce tribunal se réunit ce jour, le jeudi 2 août 1995, sous la direction du Président du Magenmagot et Ministre de la Magie Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pour juger des charges suivantes : magie en présence de moldus, meurtres de trois moldus, pratique de la magie noire, pétrifications de quatre élèves et d'un fantôme, vol d'un Elfe de Maison appartenant à M Lucius Malfoy, agression du professeur Gilderoy Lockhart par Obliviate, diffamation envers le Ministère de la Magie, complicité des mangemorts Sirius Black et Bartemius Croupton Junior, dont l'un est encore recherché, et meurtre du sorcier Cédric Diggory. Le principal accusé est monsieur Harry Potter. Monsieur Potter, que répondez-vous à ces accusations ? » Son regard était froid, son ton, accusateur.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais… Mais vous savez que je suis innocent, Professeur… Vous savez que c'est Voldemort qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, qui a tué Cédric, vous le savez, je vous l'ai dit. Vous savez que Sirius est innocent ! » Ce regard, fixe, ne cilla pas un instant, continuant à l'accuser silencieusement. Harry ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était faux ! Tout était faux ! Que se passait-il ? Quel était ce cauchemar ? « Mais enfin c'est faux ! Complètement faux ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Vous le savez Professeur, dites-leur ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » Tournant son regard vers l'audience, il finit par reconnaître Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, les Weasley, le professeur McGonagall et tant d'autres, au premier rang, l'air hostile. Tous semblaient l'accabler de reproches en silence, comme repus de son malheur.

Trahison.

Il en perdit la voix.

Dumbledore reprit : « Non je ne sais pas M. Potter, c'est justement ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. J'appelle la représentante des victimes, Mlle Dolores Ombrage. Expliquez-nous les faits, Mme. »

Dans les gradins, une petite femme rondelette à face de crapaud, enveloppée dans un cardigan rose sous sa tenue officielle, prit un air important et s'avança vers un pupitre, souriant avec délice.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre, fit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. La nuit dernière, les moldus Marjorie Dursley, Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, sont décédés d'un Avada Kedavra après avoir subi chacun un Doloris de plusieurs minutes. Cela, sous les yeux de Dudley Dursley, le fils de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, qui est également le cousin d'Harry Potter ici présent du côté de sa mère, Lily Evans, sœur de Pétunia Dursley. Mais M. Dursley pourra vous raconter la suite mieux que moi. J'appelle M. Dudley Dursley à témoigner ! »

Et ledit Dudley, l'air complètement perdu et choqué, de s'avancer.

« Racontez-nous comment cela s'est passé, M. Dursley » lui intima doucement Dumbledore, compatissant. Ce dernier, tremblant, s'exécuta.

« Nous étions en vacances, chez tante Marge. On avait laissé le monstre à la maison pour qu'il ne fasse pas de choses bizarres.

Par le terme « monstre », entendez-vous M. Potter ici présent ?

Oui. Il est bizarre. Anormal. Alors pendant les vacances, papa… Papa cachait ses affaires de… de magie (le mot sembla buter sur ses lèvres), et lui donnait des choses à faire à la maison pour être utile, pendant qu'on allait en vacances. Une-une fois il m'a agressé, alors j'avais peur. Papa et Maman ne voulaient plus qu'il reste avec nous quand il était là.

Une minute, s'il vous plaît. Vous parlez de bizarreries, d'une agression… ? Demanda Ombrage, flairant l'opportunité.

Pour mes onze ans, Papa et Maman nous ont emmenés au zoo. Il-il a sifflé comme un serpent, et je suis tombé, la vitre avait disparu ! Le serpent était libre et moi j'étais dans la cage. Depuis, il a fait peur à toute la famille. Une fois, il a fait tomber un gâteau sur la tête d'un invité de Papa en le faisant voler.

Dudley avait les larmes aux yeux. C'étaient ces mêmes larmes de crocodile qu'il avait coutume d'utiliser pour attendrir ses parents quand il désirait obtenir quelque chose.

Vous voyez, déjà ses dons de fourchelangue, des dons de magie noire, lui servaient à jouer des mauvais tours ! Commenta Ombrage.

C'est faux ! C'est faux ! C'était un accident ! Et c'est Dobby qui a jeté ce gâteau ! S'écria Harry.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard dur.

Niez-vous être fourchelangue ?

Non, mais…

Bien. La suite, Madame Ombrage.

Oui, oui bien sûr. Monsieur Dursley, je vous prie.

Ombrage souriait de toutes ses dents.

Cette nuit, tout le monde dormait. Je me suis réveillé, il y avait des cris en bas. Je suis descendu en courant, et je me suis caché quand j'ai vu les lumières. Les lumières rouges qui sortaient d'une b-baguette magique. Et maman… Elle criait. Elle se tordait. Elle avait mal. Elle m'a vue je crois. Ce regard… Sa voix s'éteignit.

L'agresseur, Monsieur, venez-en à l'agresseur.

Un homme, enveloppé d'un manteau à capuche. Je ne voyais pas qui c'était, il me tournait le dos. Papa et Tante Marge étaient déjà à terre. Il a dit quelque chose et une lumière verte a touché Maman. Elle est retombée. Morte… Et ses yeux… je les ai vus, ses yeux. Quand il est parti, il m'a vu je crois. Il avait les yeux verts, comme la lumière verte. Verts comme… comme lui !

Il pointa avec rage son doigt sur Harry, qui, choqué, ne fit pas un geste. Sans doute devait-il se féliciter intérieurement de son petit effet. Dumbledore semblait sceptique, soudainement.

Des yeux verts, cela ne montre rien. Un sort de glamour est facile à faire. Sa baguette a-t-elle subi un priori incantatem ?

Oui professeur, les aurors l'ont effectivement trouvée avec les affaires de magie de Monsieur Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier, et elle n'a pas lancé ces sortilèges. Néanmoins une baguette trouvée sur les lieux du crime a lancé plusieurs doloris et trois sorts de mort ce soir-là. La voici, dit le crapaud, brandissant avec fierté une baguette brune ordinaire. Elle a été produite dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où Monsieur Potter a été par le passé, ainsi que pourra le confirmer Monsieur Hagrid ici présent.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'avança aux côtés de Dudley.

J'ai trouvé Harry dans l'Allée des Embrumes avant sa deuxième année. Apparemment il s'était égaré en voulant aller au Chemin de Traverse grâce à la poudre de Cheminette.

Quelques rires plus ou moins discrets retentirent dans l'audience à ces mots.

Monsieur Potter s'était-il vraiment égaré ? Cette baguette semble plutôt montrer que c'est un habitué de ces lieux peu recommandables, poursuivit Ombrage. Cela pourrait presque sembler innocent si l'on ne faisait pas une petite mise en contexte. Laissez-moi maintenant vous conter une histoire. »

Elle prit l'air important de celle qui déclame un savoureux discours et qui sait que cela va faire scandale. L'air grandiloquent, elle commença.

« Tout commença par la chute de Vous-savez-qui, tué on ne sait comment par M Potter quand il avait un an. Des pouvoirs inconnus, sombres, ont sans doute été mis à l'œuvre ce soir-là. Mais bref, suite à ce tragique accident où moururent ses parents Lily et James Potter, il fut placé sous la garde bienveillante de son oncle et de sa tante Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, morts hier soir. Comme Monsieur Dudley Dursley, leur fils, nous l'a montré tout à l'heure, leurs relations se sont pourtant rapidement dégradées. Harry se montrait violent, peu attentif à l'école, brutalisant son cousin et menaçant régulièrement ses gardiens.

C'est faux ! Menteuse ! Ment… !

Un rapide silencio le réduisit au silence. Harry était révolté, révolté par une telle déformation des faits. Lui, brutaliser sa famille ! C'était plutôt l'inverse !

L'accusé n'a pas la parole, déclara Dumbledore avec sévérité. Ombrage exultait.

Vous voyez, c'est un individu instable. Dès son jeune âge, il s'est servi de son pouvoir de sorcier et de fourchelangue pour agresser autrui, jusqu'à sa propre famille. Je vais dès à présent appeler une proche voisine des Dursley, Mlle Arabella Figg.

Cette dernière se leva.

Connaissez-vous Monsieur Harry Potter que voici ?

Bien sûr, c'est le neveu de Pétunia. Il était souvent puni à jardiner quand il n'était pas sage. Pétunia m'en parlait régulièrement, elle se plaignait qu'il était violent, elle disait l'avoir mis dans un centre pour délinquants, le pensionnat St Brutus. Il faisait régulièrement des choses bizarres.

Et cette semaine, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Au début comme d'habitude, il a jardiné. Et puis après un ou deux jours, il a arrêté. Depuis, il est sorti une ou deux fois, mais sinon je ne l'ai plus revu. Cette nuit je n'ai rien entendu, tout semblait calme.

Sans doute préparait-il son meurtre. Il aura attendu que tout soit calme pour sortir en pleine nuit rejoindre sa famille. Racontez-nous quelle relation il entretenait avec Marjorie Dursley.

Oh ils ne s'aimaient guère, ça non. Elle venait souvent avec ses chiens qui le poursuivaient. Une fois il s'est réfugié dans un arbre pour leur échapper. Il l'a détestée pour cela.

Je dispose également d'un rapport datant de 1993, décrivant comment Monsieur Potter a transformé Marjorie Dursley en ballon par magie accidentelle avant de prendre la fuite. Le ministère a dû intervenir, mais le ministre Fudge avait tu l'affaire pour des raisons obscures. Malheureusement, il ne peut s'expliquer puisqu'il est mort il y a quelques semaines. (Ombrage tendit le document à Dumbledore, qui le parcourut rapidement avec de hocher la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer). Lors de ses onze ans, Hagrid, gardien des clefs de Poudlard, est venu lui remettre sa lettre d'admission. Pouvez-vous décrire les relations d'Harry avec sa famille, Hagrid ?

Elle avait osé insulter ses parents ! Comment était-il supposé réagir à cela ? Et Fudge… Fudge était mort ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Dumbledore avait été appelé « Monsieur le Ministre » tout à l'heure… S'il avait compris quelque chose aux derniers événements, Harry aurait sans doute été heureux de voir son mentor à cette position, mais dans la situation présente, il ne savait plus s'il avait vraiment eu un mentor un jour, ou si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Même Hagrid, le gentil demi-géant, celui qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche, quand bien même elle aurait un dard et cracherait de l'acide, Hagrid qui élevait des bébés dragons dans sa maison, ce même Hagrid était là, face à lui, prêt à dire des mensonges pour l'accuser d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'était un cauchemar.

Mauvaises, m'dame, ils ne voulaient pas laisser partir Harry. La magie leur faisait peur, à cause de Harry. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas lui révéler l'existence de la magie et comment ses parents étaient morts. Harry a semblé content quand je lui en ai parlé, et quand je l'ai emmené au Chemin de Traverse la première fois. Mais ses parents étaient terrorisés.

Mais enfin ! C'est vous qui avez donné à Dudley une queue de cochon ! S'écria rapidement Harry avant d'être à nouveau réduit au silence, définitivement cette fois.

Ombrage le regarda, détournant le regard d'un Hagrid légèrement rougissant et honteux.

Une queue de cochon ? Monsieur Potter, vous vous égarez. Hagrid ne disposait pas de baguette à cette époque, étant toujours soupçonné d'un meurtre commis à Poudlard il y a quelques années. Il a été innocenté par ce même tribunal il y a deux ans. Sans baguette, il semble improbable qu'il ait pu jeter un sort.

Hagrid et Dudley étaient rouges de gêne, l'un à cause de la culpabilité, l'autre de la honte, mais, l'attention de l'assemblée fixée sur l'accusé, personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Et, inlassablement, Ombrage continua.

Je remercie les témoins Figg, Hagrid et Dursley, pour leurs interventions. Passons à la première année de M. Potter à Poudlard. Une année pendant laquelle il est censé avoir assommé à lui seul un troll des montagnes adulte par un moyen inconnu. Magie noire ? J'appelle Monsieur Ronald Weasley et Mlle Hermione Granger. Racontez-nous la vérité.

Ron, droit et extrêmement fier d'être le centre de l'attention, s'avança. Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Pas Ron. Pas lui. Et Hermione qui ne faisait rien, pire, qui avançait à ses côtés. Non. C'était impossible. Eux, eux au moins devaient le soutenir, ils savaient la vérité. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas comme cela. Ils avaient passé quatre ans ensemble, à combattre Voldemort, à sauver l'école, à aller en cours ensemble, à discuter et jouer tous les jours, à se disputer et se réconcilier, ils étaient inséparables. Non, Ron et Hermione… Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas lui faire cela. Pas eux. Pas eux. C'était un cauchemar, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

C'était le soir d'Halloween, commença Ron. Un troll est entré dans l'école, Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles. Je connaissais Harry depuis la rentrée, et on s'entendait bien avec elle, alors on a voulu la prévenir. Mais le troll était déjà dans les toilettes, il menaçait Hermione. Harry a alors dit une formule que je ne connaissais pas, et un sort noir a frappé le troll. Il est tombé. Harry s'est alors tourné vers Hermione. »

Ron sembla se redresser encore d'avantage, si c'était possible.

« Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air menaçant, il allait la tuer pour l'avoir vu faire de la magie noire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver, alors je me suis interposé. Je lui ai dit qu'il faudrait me tuer d'abord. Mais Harry s'entendait bien avec moi, et il savait que dans un duel j'aurais pu gagner, alors il a renoncé. Il nous a menacés de nous tuer et de tuer nos familles si on en parlait à quelqu'un. On a eu peur, alors on a obéi. Quand les professeurs sont arrivés, c'est Hermione qui s'est dénoncée coupable et a prétendu avoir assommé le troll, parce que Harry lui a demandé de le faire.

Un sort noir assommant, dites-vous ? Mme Bones prit pour la première fois la parole. C'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien…

Il existe quantité de sorts noirs que nous ne connaissons pas, Amélia, lui répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Mais qu'un petit garçon de onze ans connaîtrait ?

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Il a bien vaincu Lord Voldemort à un an et parlé fourchelangue durant son enfance. Peut-être s'agit-il justement de magie fourchelangue, dont nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose.

Mme Bones se tut. Ron, un peu rouge suite à son faux pas, acheva.

Après cela, nous avons décidé de rester à ses côtés, pour le surveiller au cas où il recommencerait et ferait du mal à quelqu'un.

Courageuse décision, Monsieur Weasley, dit Ombrage avec approbation. Confirmez-vous ses dires, Mlle Granger ?

Hermione tremblait un peu. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis :

Ou-oui. Madame.

Durant sa première année, M. Potter est resté calme et discret, reprit Ombrage. Sans doute voulait-il apprendre plus de sorts noirs avant de mettre en place ses actes criminels. En deuxième année, vous le savez tous, la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, et le monstre de Serpentard jeté sur des étudiants, pétrifiant un chat, cinq élèves, y compris Mlle Granger, ainsi qu'un fantôme. L'école allait être fermée, quand, M. Potter, qui ne voulait sans doute pas rentrer chez sa famille qu'il n'appréciait pas et où il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire de la magie, a soudainement déclaré que le monstre était mort et a fait cesser les meurtres, ramenant avec lui un professeur victime d'un obliviate raté et amnésique : le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart. Or cette même année on découvre que M. Potter est fourchelangue, une capacité que seuls ceux de la lignée Serpentard peuvent posséder. Monsieur Weasley, qu'en dites-vous ?

Il a ouvert la chambre, sous mes yeux. Elle était dans les toilettes des filles, il a sifflé au robinet gravé d'un serpent pour entrer. Le professeur Lockhart a voulu le neutraliser, mais Harry lui a jeté un obliviate. Harry m'a demandé de monter la garde pour lui. Si je n'obéissais pas, il tuerait ma sœur. Je ne pouvais rien faire, ma sœur était dans la chambre. J'allais chercher le directeur, prêt à agir quelles que soient les conséquences, mais Harry est remonté avec ma sœur, vivante mais choquée. Elle avait des propos incompréhensibles, je pense qu'il a modifié sa mémoire pour faire croire qu'il l'avait sauvée. Après ça, il a même prétendu avoir sauvé l'école !

Mlle Weasley, confirmez-vous ce que votre frère dit ?

Ginny rejoignit son frère. Harry, qui n'avait cessé de se débattre dans ses entraves, se laissa retomber dans son siège, fatigué et abattu. On ne lui épargnerait rien. Et sans pouvoir parler, il ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre. Ce procès n'était qu'une mascarade montée dans un seul but : sa condamnation. Mais pourquoi ?

Oui, je me souviens un peu maintenant. Harry… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il fallait juste que je le suive, qu'il me montrerait quelque chose de génial. Hélas, j'avais onze ans. Je l'ai suivi. Et à partir de là, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. En fait… je ne me souviens de rien avant de retrouver ma famille.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Je vous remercie Mlle Weasley. Dernier méfait d'une longue liste, cette année-là, Monsieur Potter a libéré un Elfe de Maison qui ne lui appartenait pas. » Soudain, Ombrage cria : « Dobby ! »

Pop ! Le petit Elfe apparut, portant deux chapeaux et des chaussettes désassorties en plus de ses vêtements criards, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de sa présence en cet endroit. Il poussa un cri de joie en apercevant Harry et alla se placer à côté de lui, rassuré par sa présence. Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui ne lui avait pas menti, mais cela semblait plus lui porter préjudice que l'aider, dans la situation présente. Ombrage l'interrogea rapidement. « A qui appartenais-tu avant d'être affranchi ?

Monsieur Malfoy Madame.

Et qui t'a libéré ?

Monsieur Harry Potter, Madame. Monsieur Potter est un grand sorcier ! Il a fait tant de choses pour Dobby, il a…

Merci, tu peux partir Dobby, coupa Ombrage avec ennui.

Ce dernier chercha du regard la permission d'Harry, qui était trop occupé à ses tentatives de tuer le crapaud rose avec ses yeux. Ne trouvant pas son regard, Dobby partit.

Vint la troisième année, celle de la fuite du mangemort Sirius Black. En fin d'année, il fut enfin retrouvé par les autorités, mais il parvint à s'échapper, de même qu'un hippogriphe condamné à décapitation pour agression d'un élève. De là à en conclure que les deux sont liés, il n'y a qu'un pas. Rappelons que Sirius Black est le parrain de M. Potter, et qu'ils ont été vus ensemble le soir-même. MM Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, loup-garou et ancien mangemort notoires, étaient également présents. Malheureusement, ils sont actuellement en fuite, par conséquent nous nous appuierons une fois de plus sur M. Weasley et Mlle Granger. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

M. Black a agressé Ron, en lui mordant la jambe sous sa forme d'animagus chien. Harry et moi les avons poursuivis, alors que M Black entrainait Ron dans un passage secret qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, à Pré-au-lard. Les professeurs Snape et Lupin nous ont rejoints. M Black s'est retransformé et a dit à Harry qu'il était son parrain et qu'il avait trahi ses parents. Harry l'a remercié et ils ont discuté tous ensemble. Ils prévoyaient de prendre le pouvoir, de rendre la magie noire légale et de favoriser les droits des créatures magiques pour qu'elles dominent les sorciers. Ron et moi étions terrorisés, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Mais M. Lupin s'est transformé. C'était la pleine lune, vous comprenez. On en a profité pour fuir. Harry nous a assommés alors qu'on arrivait au château. Mais nous avions tous les trois été découverts, et notre mort aurait semblé suspecte dans le château, si seul Harry nous survivait, alors il nous a épargnés. Il s'est contenté de me voler un retourneur de temps que m'avait exceptionnellement prêté le Département des Mystères pour suivre mes cours, et il s'en est servi pendant notre sommeil pour libérer Buck et Sirius Black.

Merci Mlle Granger. Venons-en enfin à cette année. L'année où M. Potter, avec la complicité du mangemort Bartemius Croupton Jr, sous l'apparence du professeur Maugrey Fol-Œil, est devenu quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son concurrent pour Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, était plus apprécié que lui. Il a alors tenté de s'attirer la sympathie du public par l'intermédiaire de propos mensongers publiés dans la Gazette du Sorcier, se présentant comme un orphelin malheureux de son sort et s'apitoyant sur lui-même, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il invente alors un triangle amoureux entre Mlle Granger, M Victor Krum, et lui-même, dans le but de discréditer un autre concurrent, le représentant de Durmstrang. Mlle Granger et M Weasley tentent alors de se séparer de ce fou qui ne recule devant rien, mais à force de menaces, il les contraint à rester proches de lui afin de pouvoir les surveiller. Ils en savent trop, il en est conscient. Enfin, pour gagner le tournoi, il demande lors de la dernière épreuve à Barty Croupton Jr, avec qui il est, parait-il, très proche, de lancer l'imperium à M Krum pour le faire attaquer Mlle Delacour, ce qui les disqualifie, laissant la voie libre pour les concurrents de Poudlard. Ayant transformé la coupe en portoloin, il emmène M Diggory, dernier concurrent, dans un endroit inconnu pour l'éliminer. Le corps ne sera jamais retrouvé. A son retour, il accuse Vous-savez-qui du meurtre, prétendant qu'il est revenu. Le mangemort Croupton sera par la suite démasqué et condamné au baiser du détraqueur, délirant et sans avoir dénoncé son complice. Enfin, dernier délit, en prétendant le retour du mage noir qu'il a lui-même tué, il jette le discrédit sur le Ministère de la Magie, remettant en cause et son autorité, et sa compétence. »

Ombrage fit une courte pause, laissant retomber ses paroles avec le tranchant de la guillotine qui s'abat.

« Voilà, messieurs-dames. Voilà Harry Potter tel qu'il est, tel que les faits le montrent. Ce n'est pas le héros que nous espérions tant, mais un homme, un homme qui a comploté, qui s'est élevé contre l'autorité, qui a pratiqué la magie noire, menacé famille et amis, un meurtrier de sang-froid. Il a tué Vous-savez-qui ? Sans doute veut-il prendre sa place ! Il est proche de créatures dangereuses et d'anciens mangemorts, il ment comme il respire et abuse de sa célébrité pour prendre le pouvoir ! »

Ombrage criait à la fin, satisfaite de son argumentation si bien préparée, de ses témoignages bien arrangés. Ce n'était pas un procès, mais bien une exécution. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Avant la délibération, avez-vous une dernière remarque à faire, M. Potter ? »

Harry, ayant repris ses esprits, savait déjà qu'il ne servait plus à rien de protester. Une rage froide l'avait envahi, à l'incrédulité avait succédée l'envie de vengeance.

« Non. Devrais-je ? Ce procès, du début à la fin, est truqué. Je pourrais bien vous montrer la vérité que cela n'y changerait rien, vous ne me croiriez pas. Après tout, le but de ce petit défilé est ma condamnation. Qu'attendez-vous donc que je dise ? Que je croyais en vous, que je vous aimais, tous ? Oui, je vous aimais. Je me rends contre que la réciproque n'allait pas de soi. »

Il regarda Ron et Hermione.

« Dites-moi, avons-nous été amis un jour ? Même un seul ? Ou avez-vous menti depuis le début ? Vous étiez mes premiers amis. Pour vous, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Je croyais que l'inverse était vrai, que le trio d'or était bel et bien inséparable. Mais vous m'avez trahi. Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je sais une chose. Je suis certain d'un fait. Je ne resterai pas à Azkaban éternellement, et un jour, je reviendrai. Quand vos cauchemars deviendront réalité et que le monde entier vous tournera le dos, quand votre succès se révélera amer, quand vos mensonges se retourneront contre vous, vous penserez à moi. Vous penserez à moi et vous maudirez le jour où vous avez proféré le mensonge de trop. »

Puis il se tourna vers le public, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

« Vous voulez que je devienne un seigneur noir ? Soit, je le deviendrai. Je le deviendrai avec le plus grand plaisir en pensant à chacun de vous. Je le deviendrai, et je me vengerai !

Cela ressemble fort à un aveu, M. Potter, déclara Dumbledore avec la plus grande indifférence de celui qui a exécuté avec ennui une simple formalité.

« Le vote, maintenant. Qui est pour une condamnation ? »

Les mains se levèrent à l'unanimité.

« Qui est pour l'abandon des charges ? Bien, M. Potter, vous êtes condamné à la prison à vie. Vous allez être conduit à Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais. Cette séance est terminée. »

Dans le brouhaha qui éclata, Harry ne ressentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, seule comptait sa vengeance, qui allait s'accomplir. Tôt ou tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Merci pour tous vos reviews, voici la suite!

HP Chap 2 : Cauchemars.

La porte de la cellule se referma violemment sur son dangereux prisonnier, le sauveur du monde sorcier, avec un fracas sinistre. Ce dernier frappa de rage, attrapa les barreaux et les secoua frénétiquement, avant de se laisser tomber par terre, perdu.

C'était un cauchemar. Seul, dans cette pièce sombre, fermée par un mur d'un côté et d'épaisses grilles sur les trois autres seul, sans espoir de sortir un jour vivant de cette forteresse seul, abandonné par ses amis, sa deuxième famille, son monde entier : il était seul. Isolé dans cette geôle, il n'était plus rien, n'avait plus de vie. Plus jamais il ne verrait Poudlard, le château aux cent tours et aux mille salles, ni la chaleureuse salle commune de Griffondor, ni la Grande Salle au plafond invisible. Même le placard sous l'escalier valait mieux que cela. Au moins, dans son enfance, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs, et il pouvait sortir, parfois. Ici, il pourrirait pour le reste de ses jours, laissé à mourir, rejeté par ses proches, comme un déchet encombrant dont il convient de se débarrasser. Elle devait bien s'amuser, Rita Skeeter, maintenant. Elle avait sans doute assez de mensonges à répandre pour faire la une, et son public se ferait une joie de les accepter. Mais il n'en saurait jamais rien, ne pourrait jamais se rendre justice, parce que jamais plus il ne verrait la lumière du jour. Dans sa colère, il avait lancé une promesse de vengeance, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la tenir.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Dumbledore s'était servi de lui. Le gentil grand-père qui distribuait des bonbons au citron l'avait manipulé. Son modèle, son soutien, son mentor, n'avait jamais vu en lui autre chose qu'un outil. Et Ron, Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, ceux avec qui il avait affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, leur amitié avait-elle un jour vraiment existé ? Ou était-ce juste une manipulation de plus ?

Il avait vécu tant de choses avec eux pourtant. Il y avait eu d'abord leur rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express. Neville avait perdu son crapaud. Hermione l'aidait à la rechercher. Elle était passée par leur wagon. Déjà à l'époque, elle admirait Dumbledore : « j'espère bien aller chez les Griffondor. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études. » Elle avait également fait des recherches sur lui. S'il apparaissait dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_, comment aurait-elle pu penser un seul instant qu'il était un mage noir, elle qui croyait tout ce qui était écrit dans un livre ? Un autre souvenir, en deuxième année, quand Ron et les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient sauvé des Dursley en voiture volante et qu'Oncle Vernon était tombé par la fenêtre. Quelle joie, ce soir-là, d'avoir senti le vent dans ses cheveux, de se savoir libre, entouré de ses amis. Ses amis qui l'avaient tous trahi, ses amis qui maintenant lui enlevaient cette même liberté qu'ils lui avaient un jour donnée.

Un bref instant, il entrevit les lambeaux d'une cape noire du détraqueur qui passait devant sa cellule.

Et Dumbledore ! Son mentor, qui l'avait protégé, qui lui avait tant appris ! « Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes » lui avait-il affirmé, un jour. Il lui avait permis de sauver Sirius du baiser du détraqueur en 3° année, il l'avait tant aidé ! Avait-il alors un dessein en tête ? Harry avait-il été élevé comme un mouton, que l'on emmène à l'abattoir quand il devient suffisamment gras ? Comme un outil, que l'on peut remplacer ?

Mais le pire, celui que Harry parvenait le moins à comprendre, c'était Hagrid. Il était venu le chercher, au tout début, chez les Dursley, lui avait annoncé l'existence de la magie, de Poudlard, la fin de sa vie minable chez les Dursley. Il lui avait « endoloris » il lui avait raconté la mort de ses parents. « Non, pas Harry ! » Un éclair de lumière verte. Il allait vivre avec son parrain ! « Sirius, il s'est échappé ! Pettigrow s'est transformé ! » Flash. La coupe des quatre maisons. « J'ai attrapé le vif d'or ! » Des lunettes en demi-lune. « Voldemort » « des choses terribles, mais de grandes choses » Trahison. « Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles » Faibles. Faibles. Faibles. Trop faibles.

Froid. Ténèbres.

.

A son réveil, fatigué, endolori et déprimé, il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans sa cellule sombre, à l'endroit où il était tombé.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et n'étant pas en état de se relever, il examina, pour la centième fois, les alentours. Il ne voyait pas bien dans l'épaisse obscurité qui l'environnait. Ses yeux mettant quelques minutes à s'y habituer, il finit cependant par apercevoir une silhouette allongée dans la cellule voisine, à sa droite. Un vieil homme, le regard vide fixant l'horizon, bavant, la langue pendante. Sans doute avait-il déjà été embrassé par un détraqueur. Harry eut un frisson. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort.

Un rire grave retentit à sa gauche. Un autre codétenu, l'air relativement sain et jeune, riait en le regardant.

« Tu as peur, gamin ? » lui demanda-t-il, sourire aux lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est comme ça, son corps n'a pas eu le temps de pourrir. Il est mort juste à temps pour te souhaiter la bienvenue. Drôle, non ? C'était ce matin. Plutôt résistant, j'ai compté : ça faisait presque un an.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Quelqu'un d'inoubliable. C'est évident. »

Sans cette assurance marquée, ce petit sourire aux lèvres et ce ton léger, on aurait cru Draco Malfoy.

L'homme reprit, voyant sans doute à son regard surpris qu'une explication était en règle : « Et voilà, encore quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'humour… Je pourrais presque ne pas être enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Valentinien. J'ai été envoyé ici parce que j'ai malencontreusement ensorcelé les dents de quelques connaissances pour qu'elles tranchent leur propre langue. C'était un grand service à notre société, quel dommage que je sois le seul à l'interpréter comme tel. » Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Et toi ? »

Harry n'était plus si sûr de la lucidité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Mais bon, après tout, peut-être se trouvait-il là depuis longtemps. Une compagnie douteuse valait mieux que pas de compagnie du tout.

« Je suis Harry, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Mes anciens amis ont prétendu que j'étais un mangemort.

Un quoi ?

… Un mangemort. Un mage noir au service de Voldemort. Répéta patiemment Harry.

Voldemort… Voldemort… le nom me dit quelque chose… Ah mais oui ! C'est le maître de Bella, la cinglée de la cellule 379 ! C'est bien un Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Cet homme avait vraiment dû être enfermé depuis un long moment. Très long. En fait, il semblait venir d'une autre planète.

« Oui.

Décidemment, ils poussent comme des champignons en ce moment. L'autre jour, quand j'étais à Nurmengard, j'en ai vu un autre. Un peu fêlé, d'ailleurs : il m'a pris pour son ancien copain. Je n'ai pourtant pas une tête de barbu excentrique, que je sache.

Vous êtes allé à Nurmengard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et inculte avec ça… » Avec un soupir dramatique, il leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond. « Tu me déçois, j'aurais cru que tu serais plus amusant. Nurmengard est une prison. Or il faut bien changer de décor de temps en temps. On s'ennuie vite ici. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te laisser, c'est l'heure de dîner. C'était cool de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu dureras longtemps. Allez, bye ! »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il avait disparu.

Harry en resta sans voix. Comment avait-il fait ? Etait-il vraiment sorti ? Pourquoi restait-il en prison s'il pouvait s'enfouir à tout moment ? Pourrait-il faire sortir Harry aussi ? Ou peut-être même lui apprendre sa technique ?

Puis Harry commença à avoir peur. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment été là, peut-être était-il juste une hallucination de son esprit commençant à devenir fou. Ou peut-être était-il vraiment parti, loin, et qu'il ne reviendrait plus. C'était sa seule porte de sortie, la seule personne qui aurait pu lui permettre de survivre à cet enfer, et il n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, la justification de sa présence à Azkaban semblait assez loufoque. Emprisonné à cause d'une histoire de langues coupées ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? De qui s'agissait-il ? Cet homme, Valentinien, n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de Voldemort, et semblait y attacher peu d'importance. Peut-être était-il étranger, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir en Grande Bretagne ? Et comment avait-il fait pour disparaître ? Pouvait-il transplaner à Azkaban ? Harry ne pensait pas cela possible. Quelle était sa technique ? Et s'il pouvait sortir, pourquoi ne s'évadait-il pas ?

Les questions tourbillonnaient et s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il pût y apporter un élément de réponse.

Il attendit. Longtemps. Dans l'angoisse de perdre définitivement cette petite étincelle d'espoir.

.

Les heures s'égrenaient lentement. Dans le noir et le silence.

De temps en temps, un détraqueur passait, s'arrêtait un instant pour se repaître des souvenirs frais de ce nouveau venu, avant de reprendre son lent chemin entre les cellules. A chaque passage, Harry se recroquevillait, tentait de combattre toutes ses pensées amères qui revenaient à la surface. La trahison de ses amis, la chute de son monde entier, la perte de tout ce qu'il chérissait.

Des phrases, comme autant d'aiguilles acérées lui transperçant le crâne, resurgissaient alors des tréfonds de sa mémoire. L'odeur réconfortante de la salle commune de Griffondor se mêlait alors aux entêtantes effluves du cadavre en décomposition de la cellule voisine. Les teintes vives des tableaux des escaliers de Poudlard s'affadissaient dans ses souvenirs, à présent. Les pierres des murs étaient-elles moins grises que celles de sa geôle ? Il n'en était plus si sûr.

Et la chaleur ! La chaleur douce et accueillante des feux de la salle commune ! Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Il faisait si froid, ici. Si froid. Tout son être semblait s'être transformé en glace à proximité des détraqueurs, qui semblaient prendre un plaisir gourmand à passer devant sa cellule le plus fréquemment possible, parfois à quelques minutes d'intervalle seulement.

Quand il était complètement seul, il attendait, s'endormait parfois. Il faisait des cauchemars qui le laissaient en sueur au réveil, sans avoir pu se rappeler ce dont il avait rêvé.

Il attendait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Mille plans d'évasion, mille plans de vengeance se succédaient dans son esprit, parfois complètement irréalisables, comme celui où il se découvrait un animagus à l'image de Sirius, ou celui où il apprenait la magie sans baguette en quelques instants et s'en servait pour ouvrir la porte. Parfois il imaginait que c'était une erreur et que Dumbledore allait lui ouvrir avec des excuses. D'autres fois, il enrageait en silence en se remémorant son « jugement » et se voyait tous les tuer avec furie.

Mais les détraqueurs étaient toujours présents pour le ramener à la réalité : un misérable cachot sombre, glacial, oublié à Azkaban, hors du temps et de l'espace, comme un îlot clos, entièrement séparé du monde des vivants. Sirius était loin, comme Remus, comme Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid… Ils étaient loin, et leurs soucis ne comprenaient plus la vie d'un petit sauveur, désormais inutile, encombrant même, pour leurs plans ambitieux.

L'ambition, valeur de la Maison Serpentard. Sa Maison. Celle où il aurait dû aller s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ron dans le train. Avait-on voulu l'influencer à ce point ? Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était clairement censé rencontrer Ron avant les autres, pour devenir son ami et rejeter l'influence qu'aurait pu avoir Malfoy. Mais Malfoy avait sans doute eu des instructions de son père à respecter aussi. Ils étaient tous intéressés, tous !

L'avait-on une seule fois apprécié pour sa personnalité ? Ne l'avait-on fréquenté que pour son statut de sauveur ? Le survivant : une célébrité qu'il convenait de connaître ? Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir s'en vanter, se pavaner ? Pour gagner du pouvoir à travers lui ? Pour le manipuler, lui, un petit garçon influençable, maltraité par sa famille ? Ils avaient dû trouver cela facile. Cela les avait sans doute bien amusés, de le découvrir aussi naïf, prêt à accepter n'importe quel signe d'affection, n'importe quel mensonge, comme de l'eau en plein désert. Au fond, le seul qui avait raison, c'était bien Barty Croupton, alias Maugrey Fol Œil : Vigilance constante !

Malgré tous ses vœux pieux et ses sinistres pensées, Harry resta dans sa cellule.

Comptant les secondes.

Essayant de les compter, l'obscurité de cette section de prison étant toujours aussi opaque.

Etait-ce le jour ? La nuit ?

_Vigi…_

Que faisaient-ils ? Buvaient-ils à ses malheurs ?

Y avait-il eu des attaques de mangemorts ? Une bataille peut-être ? Ou peut-être pas…

_Vigi cons…_

Rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Impuissant.

_Vigilance…_

Dans l'obscurité quasi-totale.

… _Constante._

Attendre, encore et encore.

_Constante. Vigilance._

Sentir la pestilence émanant du cadavre d'à côté, qui n'avait jamais été enlevé.

Manger, le potage sans goût qui apparaissait dans la cellule par moments.

_Vigilance constante !_

Et dormir.

_Vigilance constante ! Vigilance constante ! Vigilance constante !_

Enfin essayer.

_Une flasque de potion. L'œil fou, tournant dans tous les sens._

Et puis l'œil avait sauté hors de son orbite. Les traits du visage se tordaient, devenaient plus fins. Les cheveux s'assombrissaient, changeaient de longueur comme de forme. Et ce regard, ce regard fou. Vigilance constante ! Il aurait dû appliquer ces deux mots à la lettre. Se méfier de tous amis, ennemis, même de la bouche qui les avait prononcés.

Et ce même jour, Cédric mourait. Un flash de lumière verte, comme Lily. Tué par le même monstre serpentin. Sous ses yeux. Pourquoi les seules personnes qui ne se préoccupaient pas de sa célébrité devaient-elles toutes mourir ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ce regard fou. Ce regard vide et mort. Le corps inerte ou métamorphosé. Le rire suraigu de Voldemort, celui maniaque de Barty. Fous, tous fous. Hahahaha ! Un rire incontrôlable, une joie sadique, la jouissance de torturer, la mélodie des cris, ressentis à travers la cicatrice. Un mélange de beauté, de douleur, de haine, peur et joie, fondues ensemble en un alliage indéfini, intense, brûlant comme du magma, parcourait les veines d'Harry, remplaçant son sang par de l'acide, le rendant incapable de penser, de ressentir, parcouru de spasmes, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les os crissant, les nerfs hurlants, le froid et la douleur finirent par avoir raison de lui, et il sombra.

Il fut réveillé par un autre détraqueur, ce qui aurait pu être quelques secondes ou des heures plus tard, incohérent, perdu, retombant dans un délire qu'il ne semblait pas avoir quitté. Le monde se distordait en teintes de noir devant ses yeux, les formes s'effaçant, déformées, indistinctes, comme des personnes s'approchant de lui. Des détraqueurs ? Ou des ombres, qui l'observaient.

Les silhouettes devinrent plus précises, acquérant des cheveux bruns, roux ou blancs, des lunettes en demi-lune, des taches de rousseur, un livre à la main. Leurs regards méprisants le toisaient, semblant lui dire « tu n'es rien pour nous, nous allons te détruire ».

Paralysé, la langue collée au palais, il ne savait que dire, que faire, il ne savait même plus s'il était innocent ou coupable. Il avait envie de se ratatiner sur lui-même, de rentrer dans le mur derrière son dos. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Il se jeta sur elles et leur passa à travers.

Elles se moquèrent de lui, le doux rire d'Hermione résonnant en cacophonie sur les murs, dans la geôle sombre, les échos retentissant dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant avec joie leur mépris. Harry plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, tentant en vain d'arrêter les échos horrifiants de ce rire strident dans sa tête.

Enfin, au bout d'une éternité, ils commencèrent lentement, presque à regret, à s'effacer. Harry, épuisé, vidé de forces et d'émotions, s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits, de dormir un peu. Le froid le tenaillait, il se sentait devenir fou.

.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, il cherchait le sommeil.

Les détraqueurs, passant comme de noirs fantômes, répandaient la peur comme un liquide collant, imprégnant ses membres, son être, s'infiltrant jusqu'à son cœur, paralysant chacune de ses pensées, ce qui rendait la tâche difficile.

Ses cauchemars devenaient plus longs, plus terrifiants en leur présence. Il voyait du sang, coulant en rivières. Des scènes de guerre avec des sorts volant partout. C'était tellement fouillis qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître de visage. Tout bougeait si rapidement, comme des flashs successifs se précipitant dans sa tête, qu'il se réveillait constamment avec un mal de crâne et désorienté, ne sachant plus trop faire la différence entre ses cauchemars, ses hallucinations, la réalité.

Seule demeurait la terreur pure.

Le temps s'écoulait uniformément entre ses cauchemars, la peur écrasante, et l'ennui, seul dans le noir.

« Alors, pas trop dépressif ? Allez, j'ai été gentil, je t'ai ramené un bout de verre pour rendre ton séjour plus agréable ! » Retentit soudainement une voix enthousiaste dans le silence ambiant, le faisant sursauter de terreur.

Une voix ? Etait-ce réel ? Un tourment supplémentaire ? Non, cette fois, c'était l'inconnu qui était venu le voir une fois. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Valentin, Valorin… oui, c'est ça, Valentinien. Ou cette conversation n'avait-elle jamais eu lieu ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il n'avait pas trop mal pour le moment, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. L'homme le regardait, semblant attendre une réponse. D'habitude les apparitions n'attendaient pas de réponse. En fait, elles ne parlaient même pas, leurs voix résonnaient dans sa tête avec le crissement de craies sur un tableau noir. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il lui avait dit : un bout de verre ? Quel intérêt ?

Effectivement, Valentinien tenait dans une main un petit éclat de vitre. Imperturbable, il continua, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai manqué ? Tu n'es pas déjà devenu aveugle j'espère ! J'ai parié avec moi-même que tu durerais quinze mois, Harry, alors tente de tenir un peu.

C'est bien aimable de votre part. Malheureusement je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire de votre cadeau. » Harry avait toujours mal à la tête, froid et pouvait difficilement se concentrer sur autre chose qu'un repos bienvenu.

« Ah, tu es en forme finalement ! J'aurais pensé que tu trouverais mon cadeau très utile, un beau matin, quand tu auras envie d'en finir. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux… » Sur ce, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« Non ! Non, ne me laissez pas seul ! » S'écria Harry, paniqué à l'idée de perdre à nouveau la seule vision qui ne semblait pas l'accuser. « Ecoutez, je, je m'excuse. Le cadeau est très aimable de votre part, j'aime beaucoup. Mais je m'ennuie tout seul, vous comprenez, et je, j'avais quelques questions à vous poser. »

Valentinien arrêta sa marche, revint vers Harry, prit doucement deux barreaux de la cellule dans ses mains en regardant avec curiosité sa nouvelle attraction du moment, semblant attendre quelque chose. La vue de cet homme étrange le regardant fixement, l'air fou, semblait plus menaçante que rassurante.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Allait-il rire de ses malheurs ? Il semblait bien s'en amuser. Avait-il été mis là par Dumbledore pour le surveiller ? Peut-être. Non, ce n'était sans doute qu'une vision, personne ne se préoccupait plus de l'insignifiant prisonnier qui n'allait pas rester le Survivant bien longtemps. Mais pourquoi voyait-il quelqu'un dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Il n'y associait aucun souvenir triste, à vrai dire il n'en avait aucun souvenir tout court. A moins que sa mémoire eût été en partie effacée, mais même alors, quand aurait-il bien pu le rencontrer ?

Harry reprit, plus lentement, cherchant à rester calme : « parlez-moi un peu de ce qui se passe, dehors. Vous venez du monde réel, n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous connaissez un peu l'actualité.

C'est possible. C'est également possible que non. Vos affaires ne sont pas très intéressantes, et je ne suis pas censé m'en mêler, théoriquement. » Son regard devint un peu plus intense, imprégné d'attente, attente d'un événement qu'il semblait anticiper avec plaisir.

Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le ministère, Voldemort, Dumbledore, sur mon jugement ?

Ton jugement ? Alors comme ça, tu es quelqu'un d'assez important pour qu'on parle de toi ? C'est pour ça ta présence dans les cellules basses ?

Répondez d'abord à ma question, s'il vous plait.

D'accord, d'accord. En vrai je n'en sais rien, je ne me soucie pas de tout cela. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa déception et son doute sur son visage. Valentinien le remarqua et poursuivit : « il est possible que j'achète un journal de temps en temps, cependant. » Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

Merci, ce serait génial ! »

Valentinien le regarda un instant, et murmura, comme pour lui-même : « C'est bizarre, tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un quand tes yeux brillent comme cela… » Puis il se reprit et fit un pas en arrière, s'installa confortablement à terre en face d'Harry.

Donc, tu es quelqu'un d'important ?

Je suis-… j'étais le sauveur du monde sorcier. J'ai survécu au sort de mort quand j'avais un an. Depuis on m'appelle le survivant. » Expliqua Harry, cherchant à retrouver le fil de ses pensées, déterminé à faire au moins semblant que son interlocuteur existait bel et bien. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, converser avec une hallucination aimable était certainement mieux que se retrouver face à l'image Ron ou Dumbledore.

Ah, je vois, un élu. Une prophétie a prédit avant ta naissance que tu sauverais le monde sorcier des ténèbres et que tu deviendrais un héros, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, pas de prophétie, enfin… je ne crois pas. » Harry était perdu. Y avait-il eu une prophétie ? Pas dans son souvenir… Mais peut-être l'avait-il oublié. Ou était-ce son imagination ? Non, non, il ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque prophétie à son sujet. « On m'a juste rendu célèbre à cause de ma cicatrice et du sacrifice de ma mère pour me sauver.

Pas de prophétie ? Tiens, c'est original. D'habitude il y a toujours une prophétie incompréhensible à accomplir en tuant le grand méchant.

Toujours ? Vous en avez donc vu tant que cela ?

Bien sûr. Des survivants, des élus, des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, il y en a tout le temps. C'est dans l'ordre des choses : un Light Lord et un Dark Lord qui s'entretuent jusqu'à l'arrivée du sauveur qui les tue tous les deux en espérant changer le monde, mais qui se plante complètement. Classique.

Je suppose que le Light Lord du moment serait Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi l'élu échouerait-il à chaque fois ? » Harry tentait de se concentrer sur les propos de son vis-à-vis, plus que sur le son posé de sa voix. Cela lui semblait… lointain. Mais étrangement apaisant.

Parce que son seul but est de détruire l'ordre établi, mais qu'il ne propose rien pour le remplacer. Tuer deux Lords laisse un vide, mais les sorciers les comblent de manière identique. Un Lord est mort, vive le nouveau Lord ! Les sauveurs n'ont jamais d'idée nouvelle, de projet, ils ne se battent que par vengeance. Ils devraient promouvoir des idées, songer au long terme.

A quelles idées pensez-vous ? » Demanda Harry, plus pour continuer la conversation que par réel intérêt.

Mais c'est à toi de me le dire, "Sauveur du monde sorcier" ! Il n'y a rien que tu souhaiterais défendre ?

La réponse fusa, directe, naturelle :

La justice !

L'homme eut un grand éclat de rire.

Tiens, c'est original ! "La justice" ! Ils disent tous cela. » Il prit une voix ridicule. « "Je veux défendre le bien, la justice, la liberté, les gens honnêtes et vaincre les méchants." Tu en as d'autres, dans ce genre ? »

Devant la mine perdue d'Harry, il développa. « Depuis la naissance de l'humanité, à ton avis, combien sont morts pour "la justice" ?

Et combien ont réussi ?

Aucun, puisque tu es là, enfermé dans un cachot dans un trou perdu, à la merci de dangereux prédateurs. Et tu penses que toi, un petit mortel abandonné, tu arriverais à changer les choses ? Que tu serais meilleur qu'eux ? Dis-moi, n'as-tu pas envie de te venger pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ce n'est pas de la justice. Sur quels critères te baserais-tu pour décider qui a tort et qui a raison ? Il n'y en a pas. En vérité, tu ne le saurais jamais. La justice n'est rien de plus qu'une illusion. »

A cela, Harry n'avait pas de réponse. Après un bref moment de silence, il décida de poser une question qui le taraudait, autant pour assouvir sa curiosité que pour poursuivre la conversation.

« Comment faites-vous pour transplaner ici ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Ce ne l'est pas. Je ne transplane pas, j'ai ma propre façon de voyager.

Pourriez-vous- ?

Non, je ne peux pas, le coupa Valentinien, cela ne s'apprend pas, c'est hors de ta portée. Navré, tu vas devoir rester pourrir ici. » Il ne semblait pas désolé pour un sou. « Ce qui te laissera tout le temps de trouver des convictions si tu ne meurs pas ! » Valentinien jeta le morceau de verre dans la cellule, et disparut avant même que le petit bout tranchant eût touché le sol dans un tintement cristallin.

Harry voulut le retenir, mais il était déjà parti. Et maintenant, il le sentait, un nouveau Détraqueur approchait. N'aurait-il donc jamais de répit ? Il se sentait déjà si fatigué… Le froid, la faim, la soif, le tenaillaient, le faisant trembler de faiblesse.

L'air fraîchit encore davantage.

Harry tenta, malgré l'absence de baguette, de lancer un patronus, en désespoir de cause. La magie sans baguette existait, c'était ce qu'il faisait, petit. S'il parvenait à recommencer… Penser au jour où Sirius lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez lui.

Spero patronum !

Rien.

Spero patronum !

Peut-être devait-il faire un mouvement de la main ?

Spero- !

Puis les souvenirs revinrent. Le procès, empestant la trahison, comme une couverture étouffante qui tentait de l'étrangler la renaissance de Voldemort, aussi pâle et squelettique que jamais, les yeux vides de Cédric, fixés sur un horizon inconnu, son corps inerte et gris la SALE d'Hermione, qui faisait de grands discours sur les droits des Elfes de Maison le sauvetage de Ginny, la rencontre avec Tom Marvolo Riddle, "I am Lord Voldemort", écrit en lettres de feu, des lettres brûlantes qui le consumaient, le croc du basilic qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair, son poison s'infiltrant dans son sang, l'étourdissement, sa perte de conscience à l'approche de la mort, et Ginny, perdue, qui le regardait comme son sauveur, Ginny au tribunal, témoignant contre lui le troll en première année, quand Hermione avait menti aux professeurs pour les protéger, Ron et lui, Ron et ses parties d'échecs auxquelles il était si brillant ; sa rencontre avec Draco Malefoy chez Mme Malkin, et le souvenir qui revenait à chaque fois : « Non, pas Harry ! Nooon… ! » L'éclair vert.

Mais la succession de flashs ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il vit d'abord une bataille, comme une étroite mêlée où des sorts volaient dans tous les sens, frappant indistinctement, déchirant les corps, brûlant, faisant exploser les têtes. C'était la bataille de ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois, il distinguait des Gobelins parmi les combattants, portant de lourdes armures, maniant des armes magiques qui tuaient par simple contact de leur lame, tailladant leurs adversaires. Des Vampires étaient également présents, canines sorties, sautant de temps en temps sur leurs ennemis pour leur ouvrir la gorge ou boire leur sang. Des loups énormes prenaient part au combat, aux côtés de ce qui étaient manifestement de nombreux Veelas, splendides et majestueux dans leur soif de carnage et qui tuaient de manière vive et précise, sans pitié. Face à eux, Harry se battait, lançant des sorts invisibles et silencieux d'une main, bougeant peu mais avec vivacité. Il était entouré de créatures inconnues. La peau laiteuse, les cheveux allant du rouge sombre au violet en passant par le bleu nuit, elles semblaient se mouvoir avec grâce dans la mêlée, entassant les cadavres à leurs côtés, fauchant la vie avec une facilité apparente. Néanmoins, en son for intérieur, Harry était conscient que ces êtres surnaturels étaient en train de perdre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!

Merci pour votre patience (et votre attention), voici la suite!

PS: il est probable que je publie moins souvent. J'entre en master, donc je risque d'avoir moins de temps disponible pour écrire, d'autant que je suis sur 2 histoires à la fois (l'autre n'est pas une fanfiction). Mais j'essaierai de tenir le rythme.

Rappel: évidemment, l'univers d'Harry Potter a été entièrement créé par J.K. Rowling, qui en détient les droits. Je ne fais que le lui emprunter le temps d'écrire cette histoire, sans prétention aucune.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 3 : Azkaban.

Il se réveilla, la sueur au front. La vision avait été aussi claire qu'un souvenir. Qu'avait-il vu ? Quel était le sens de tout cela ? Quels étaient ces hommes et ces femmes étranges, qui combattaient une armée immense mélangeant créatures et sorciers ? Etait-ce réel ? Tous ces détails, ce ne pouvait être un nouveau tour de son esprit. Avait-il déjà vu, déjà vécu, cette bataille ? Impossible, il s'en serait rappelé. Et puis cette situation semblait complètement irréaliste : les créatures aux cheveux violets et à la peau d'albâtre n'existaient pas, d'ailleurs, leurs sorts, leurs tenues de combat, même l'alliance de tous leurs ennemis, rien n'était vraisemblable, rien n'avait de sens. Mais ce sentiment, cette certitude de perdre, cette adrénaline due au combat, cette impression de puissance et d'assurance, tout cela semblait si prenant, si solide. Il lui avait semblé vivre ce rêve, voir les détails plus nettement, sentir l'odeur des cadavres plus finement qu'il ne le faisait dans sa geôle, les restes de son triste compagnon pourrissant toujours dans la cellule d'à côté.

Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion de plus. Il avait dû s'évanouir après le départ du détraqueur et il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, voilà tout. Ou alors c'était la folie qui lui faisait à nouveau confondre ses illusions et la réalité. De réalité, il n'y en avait qu'une : un mur et trois barrières de barreaux épais et proches, formant un carré reliant le sol et le plafond de pierre grisâtre, sales, couverts de toiles d'araignée en haut, de poussière, d'excréments, en bas. La réalité n'allait pas au-delà du couloir noir qui menait à la sortie ou à la mort suivant la direction empruntée. La réalité d'Harry ne connaissait pas de son, pas de lumière, pas de vie. Seuls rôdaient l'odeur de la mort, le désespoir, l'agonie apportée par les détraqueurs, horrifiants messagers d'un autre monde.

Son ancienne vie lui paraissait lointaine, comme effacée, perdue derrière la brume de ses visions. Poudlard, les cours, le tournoi, tout cela lui semblait si lointain. Le Harry naïf qui avait vécu toutes ces aventures était mort, disparu, sacrifié, tel un petit pion devenu inutile dans la vaste partie d'échecs que se disputaient sans merci Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ce que les deux joueurs n'avaient cependant pas prévu, c'était l'émergence du Harry vengeur, assoiffé de justice. Le petit Gryffondor mort, il avait laissé place à un Serpentard déterminé, dominé par la colère, à qui la souffrance n'avait laissé qu'une certitude : un jour, il se vengerait.

Toute sa souffrance, tout son désespoir, toute sa rage se tournèrent vers cette idée, la nourrirent, la firent grossir, vibrer de vie, écartant l'incohérence de ses pensées, balayant les doutes et les hallucinations. Il lui fallait se venger. Il se raccrochait à cette idée, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il se sentait malade, brisé, mais sa colère lui redonnait des forces. Il se leva, lentement, avec difficulté, et tenta quelques pas dans sa cellule.

Le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus, lui rentrant dans les os, glaçant jusqu'à son cœur. « Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. » Harry avait été trop faible pour comprendre, manquant d'ambition, trop heureux de servir Dumbledore comme un chien fidèle. Mais il avait compris, à présent. Il était temps de rechercher le pouvoir, celui de rendre justice. Pour cela, il était prêt à devenir l'être le plus puissant de l'univers s'il le fallait, de déplacer les montagnes, même de s'enfuir d'Azkaban, sans baguette ni animagus. Mais la justice, sur qui et comment ?

Sur Dumbledore et ses alliés, en priorité. Pour cela, il lui faudrait du soutien, des troupes. Il aurait besoin de Voldemort. Mais si Dumbledore était mauvais, Voldemort était-il plus gentil que ce qu'on lui en avait dit ? Inimaginable. Harry l'avait vu torturer et inspirer de la peur à ses serviteurs sous ses propres yeux. Il était monstrueux, autant d'apparence que dans ses manières de faire. Il avait commis de nombreux meurtres avant même de quitter Poudlard, se servant du Basilic pour agresser des nés moldus innocents, et il avait tué ses parents. De plus, ses serviteurs : Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, ou Peter Pettigrow pour ne citer qu'eux, n'étaient pas recommandables, ce qui était bien un signe que le Dark Lord n'était pas un ange. Son idéologie contre les nés moldus était absurde : les sorciers étaient tous identiques et avaient le sang de la même couleur, quels que fussent leurs parents. Non, soutenir Voldemort était hors de question.

Son souffle sortait de son nez en formant un doux nuage, le sol gelé trop lisse le faisant trébucher maladroitement, puis tomber au sol, tel un pantin ayant perdu ses fils. Ignorant la douleur, la fatigue, le gel de ses veines, il s'accrocha à ses pensées.

S'il s'en sortait vivant, il lui faudrait donc créer un nouveau côté dans cette guerre. Mais quels soutiens, quels appuis trouver ? Il était seul, sans ami, abandonné. Qui pourrait le suivre et l'aider ? Qui aurait la puissance et l'intérêt de se lancer dans cette guerre pour lutter non contre un, mais contre deux ennemis à la fois ? Le ministère ? Il était infiltré, corrompu, sous la coupe des deux sorciers. Et à part ces deux camps, Harry ne connaissait personne. Il réalisa à quel point sa connaissance du monde sorcier était superficielle. Peut-être un pays étranger pourrait-il l'aider ? Pouvait-il se tourner vers Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum pour obtenir des contacts ? Ou étaient-ils des traîtres comme les autres ? Et quel intérêt auraient-ils à le soutenir ? Il pouvait toujours aller les voir. Non, trop risqué, s'ils étaient des ennemis ils le dénonceraient. Mieux vaudrait leur envoyer une lettre quand il serait sorti.

Une autre pensée frappa Harry avec la brutalité d'un roc : seul, sans allié, recherché pour fuite, il n'aurait aucun moyen de faire quoi que ce fût. Dumbledore lancerait les aurors à sa poursuite, Voldemort ses mangemorts, et Harry finirait comme Karkaroff, mort un beau matin sans avoir pu accomplir ses projets. Sa vieille baguette de phénix, à laquelle il tenait tant, avait été cassée juste après le procès. Ses amis et soutiens l'avaient tous abandonné ou trahi. Son argent à Gringotts était inaccessible, car on ne manquerait pas de le rechercher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Peut-être pourrait-il se cacher dans l'Allée des Embrumes pendant un temps, mais les disciples de Voldemort le retrouveraient sûrement. En vérité, il n'avait nulle part où aller, nul soutien ou appui. Il était seul. Sans baguette. Sans argent. Sans pouvoir ou soutien. Seul. Avec ses rêves.

Non, il n'était pas seul, Valentinien était là. C'était sans doute sa seule porte de sortie. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, et lui avait parlé deux fois. L'homme n'avait pas semblé se soucier beaucoup de lui ou de son sort, bien au contraire, sa misère semblait être une source de divertissement. Mais peut-être était-ce là un signe de bonne foi. Après tout, un traître aurait sans doute montré davantage de pitié et de compréhension pour s'attirer sa sympathie. Et puis quel intérêt pouvait encore avoir la confiance d'un élu déchu, d'un petit criminel enterré dans ce trou, sans échappatoire ni avenir ? Il n'avait plus de pouvoir, alors pourquoi se servir encore de lui ?

Cependant, il avait la certitude que Valentinien n'était pas humain. Sinon, comment aurait-il gardé sa santé mentale et comment aurait-il pu sortir d'Azkaban aussi aisément ? Il avait ce regard, profond et perçant, étincelant de moquerie comme de savoir, semblant rire de tout et connaître des secrets compromettants sur tout le monde. Des secrets, Valentinien en savait trop pour être digne de confiance. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu en lui, mais sa conversation n'était certainement pas désintéressée. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour faire confiance à quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien, pas après avoir été trahi par des amis de longue date qu'il avait côtoyés chaque jour pendant quatre ans. Valentinien n'était pas un appui envisageable.

Pourtant, Harry comptait toujours se venger. Il le ferait seul, s'il ne pouvait faire autrement, mais il le ferait.

Peut-être sans avoir confiance en Valentinien, pouvait-il l'utiliser à son avantage. Il lui faudrait en savoir plus sur lui, pour ne pas être démuni s'il le trahissait. Mais avec de précieuses informations comme protection, Harry pourrait éventuellement le prendre pour appui. Il lui semblait connaître du monde. Il avait apparemment été banni à Azkaban par une autorité quelconque. Sans doute était-ce là une piste à creuser. Mais elle ne suffirait pas. Il ne pouvait mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier cette fois, sans quoi il deviendrait dépendant de ses alliés et tout recommencerait. Non, il lui faudrait trouver d'autres alliés, mais lesquels ?

Il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été, pendant son enfance chez les Dursley, ou à Poudlard, à la merci de tous. Seul face au monde. Et maintenant, il était seul, exposé aux détraqueurs, vulnérable et fiévreux. Mais dans sa solitude, il se sentait fort, déterminé, brûlant comme du métal chauffé à blanc, gelé au fond de cette abysse noire, possédé de cette envie de brûler le monde et de trancher des têtes. Lui seul, allait les faire payer.

.

La faim le rongeait, comme un ver dévorant, un poison s'infiltrant dans son être et son esprit. Mais la soif était plus pernicieuse.

Harry tremblait, il ne parvenait plus à manger.

Il lui semblait être revenu chez les Dursley, enfermé dans son placard pendant des jours, dans le noir, sans nourriture ni boisson. Seulement cette fois, aucune araignée, aucun soldat de plomb, ne venaient lui tenir compagnie. Il ne sortirait pas après quelques jours de restrictions, non. Cette fois, il ne sortirait jamais. Le squelette de la cellule voisine pouvait en témoigner. Il s'était rapidement décomposé. Le froid aurait dû le conserver pourtant. Les yeux caves le fixaient à travers la grille, semblant lui dire « toi aussi, un jour, tu seras comme moi, avalé par tes peurs, laissé à pourrir, et ton corps ne laissera que des ossements noirâtres. Toi aussi tu pueras la mort, après m'avoir rejoint. ». Son temps, était compté. Entre la mort et la folie, il lui fallait s'enfuir. Mais comment le pourrait-il, affamé déjà agonisant ?

Il sentit un détraqueur venir, encore une fois. Il savait qu'il était proche, car comme toujours, la température baissait, précédant des pensées morbides.

Cette fois, il vit d'abord de la nourriture. La table semblait être une portion des immenses meubles de la Grande Salle. Confortablement installé sur un banc, Ron se goinfrait de pommes de terre croustillantes, accompagnant une savoureuse viande en sauce. Sans prêter attention à Harry, il émit de petits bruits de bouche pour montrer son délice, et laissa un filet de sauce lui dégouliner sur le menton avec lenteur. Puis, tout en mangeant, il ouvrit sa bouche, dévoilant la nourriture semi mastiquée qu'il était en train de déguster.

« … Et du coup, Papa et Maman che chont réconchiliés avec Perchy. » Il prit une autre bouchée. « Parche que tu comprchments, chlurp, maintenant qu'on est riche et que Dmbledorche est ministre, Papa envisache une grande carrière au minichtèrm. »

Après quoi il lécha un à un ses doigts gras avec lenteur et délectation, tout en regardant le plat, semblant envisager de se resservir.

A ses côtés, Hermione, nullement dérangée par son malaise, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. « Oui, heureusement que Potter pourrit à Azkaban. Si ce petit imbécile savait que son argent sert à verser des pots de vin, il en ferait une syncope ! Grâce à lui, bientôt, je deviendrai aussi célèbre que Gilderoy Lockhart ! » Tournant sa tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Harry, elle éclata d'un rire démoniaque.

Ce dernier, assoiffé, affamé, voyant ses anciens amis se baffrer et se moquer de lui, sentit la révolte, la rage et la haine monter en lui, enflammer ses yeux, dresser chaque poil de sa peau. Son cœur s'emplit d'une lave pétillante, de l'huile bouillante parcourut ses veines, s'enflammant avec la soudaineté d'alcool embrasé, créant un mélange capiteux et impétueux. Ses yeux s'allumèrent comme deux brasiers, deux braises aux couleurs de la mort. Un parfum de souffre emplit ses narines quand il inspira vivement, avant de se jeter sur les traîtres, et de s'écrit en tombant contre les barreaux : « je vous détruirai, je vous ruinerai, je me vengerai ! Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais ! Vous regretterez chaque mensonge, chaque regard, chaque pensée à mon propos ! Je vous détruirai, vous, vos amis, votre famille, et Dumbledore, et les Dursley, et Voldemort, et Hagrid, et tous ! Tous ! Je vous consumerai tous ! Et vous saurez que ce sera moi ! Et vous regretterez, chacun d'entre vous, vous le regretterez quand vous aurez tout perdu, quand vous serez à l'agonie comme moi ! »

Il n'avait plus peur à présent, il n'avait plus mal ni faim, sa fatigue avait disparu. Seule restait sa rage, dévorante, impérieuse, qui ne laissait place à rien. Les chocs électriques dans ses veines l'empêchaient de penser, de réfléchir, de pleurer. Le regard perdu, ouvert sur un monde invisible, ravagé par la haine, la colère et la frustration, ne vit pas le détraqueur approcher sa tête vers les barreaux, et ouvrir lentement la bouche. Ses oreilles, sourdes au monde extérieur, n'entendirent pas les cris et l'agitation provenant de l'étage supérieur. Il n'entendait que les rires, les rires méprisants, qu'il couvrait de ses propres cris, tendu comme un ressort, traversé de vagues d'étincelles éclatantes, transpercé par sa propre tempête, l'éclair à son front saignant comme frappé d'une vie propre, l'esprit fiévreux et égaré.

La douleur était intense. La blancheur, éblouissante. La rage, brûlante comme la lave coulant dans ses veines. Harry se sentait se remodeler, se déformer comme de la cire chaude, fondre de douleur, glacé et ardent.

Des images, des flashs de lumière, vifs et intenses, tous plus rapides que les précédents, défilant, insaisissables, indistincts, sous ses yeux, leurs couleurs fades se mêlant d'une image à l'autre dans leur course folle.

Quand le détraqueur commença à aspirer son âme, Harry se sentit imploser, les fragments de son être furent balayés avec la puissance brute d'une bombe nucléaire, des spasmes parcoururent violemment son corps. En un millième de seconde, en une éternité, tout explosa, et le blanc devient noir. Un coup de tonnerre sembla frapper la cellule, suivi d'une vive lumière, puis une onde de choc projeta le détraqueur contre la geôle opposée, pliant les épais barreaux de métal comme s'il s'agissait de fils de fer.

Perdant conscience, Harry ne vit pas le détraqueur se rapprocher de lui, le renifler longuement, puis partir.

.

« -es sûr qu'il est là ?

C'est noté dans le registre en haut : « 4° sous-sol, sous haute sécurité, cellule n°468 ». Et je te rappelle, on ne doit pas lui faire de mal.

Je sais, je sais, il est pour le maître, seulement le maître. On l'assomme et on l'amène au maître.

Voilà, pas de sort de mort, pas de torture. On l'emmène, c'est tout.

Oui, oui, n'empêche, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous récompensera sûrement si on-

Non. Ses ordres étaient clairs. Si tu n'es pas capable de les suivre, je te dénoncerai moi-même, et ta seule récompense sera une heure, seul à seul avec Greyback. »

Harry reprit difficilement conscience au son de la conversation.

Deux mangemorts s'approchaient de sa cellule, ayant manifestement pour intention de le faire prisonnier. Heureusement, ils étaient encore loin, dans le noir, ils ne pouvaient pas encore le voir. Il devait se lever et partir, tant qu'il était encore caché. Le détraqueur semblait avoir disparu, les barreaux de la cellule gisaient, pulvérisés, pliés, fondus par endroits.

Animé d'une énergie nouvelle, la fièvre ayant disparu, il surmonta sa fatigue et sa faim, et fit quelques pas hésitants dans le couloir sombre. C'était étrange de voir autre chose que l'intérieur de sa cellule, de sortir après tout ce temps. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, les Mangemorts approchaient. Des bruits de combats et des cris semblaient provenir des étages supérieurs. S'avançant d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'assurance, poussé par l'urgence et le danger, Harry se pressa loin des mangemorts, tentant de rester silencieux dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, après tant de temps passé dans le noir, ses yeux y étaient accoutumés et n'avaient aucune difficulté à percer les ténèbres, contrairement aux deux mangemorts qui avançaient majoritairement à l'aveuglette.

Harry crut un instant qu'il allait s'en sortir, il atteignit la sortie, mais c'était sans compter les deux petites marches devant la porte, sur lesquelles il trébucha dans sa hâte. Le brut, accompagné du gémissement de douleur qui suivit, alertèrent les mangemorts, qui s'enhardirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la cellule vide.

« Il aurait dû être là. Il s'est échappé !

Le bruit, c'est lui, il n'est pas loin.

Il doit être affaibli, il ne nous échappera pas.

Par là. »

Voyant qu'ils se mettaient à sa poursuite, Harry s'empressa de passer le porche. Il avait le choix entre deux escaliers, l'un montant, l'autre haut, les cris et l'agitation semblaient plus forts. En bas, un souffle froid comme la tombe formait un faible courant d'air. Harry préféra descendre, loin des aurors comme des mangemorts. Il se dépêcha de le dévaler, marchant cahin-caha, s'appuyant sur le mur vibrant, tentant de garder son équilibre pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Le sol tremblait par moments, les plafonds s'effritaient pendant son passage, des pierres se détachant de temps en temps.

Une fois les dernières marches passées, il parcourut plusieurs couloirs biscornus, découvrant de part et d'autre des cellules crasseuses, minuscules et sinistres, parfois habitées de quelques ossements. Il avançait à tâtons à présent, espérant qu'aucune pierre ne tomberait au moment où il passerait dessous. Derrière lui, l'un des mangemorts fut enterré sous un mur, qui s'était effondré à son passage. Son compagnon ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aider, et sans un regard pour l'infortuné, il se mit à courir. Il s'élança vers Harry, se cognant aux virages, trébuchant sur les gravats.

L'avance d'Harry diminuait, au même titre que son énergie. Il se traînait d'escalier en escalier, de couloir en couloir, désespéré de s'enfuir. Quand, en bas d'un nouvel escalier particulièrement sombre, froid et poussiéreux, le mangemort rattrapa enfin Harry, ils débouchèrent sur une salle immense, noire et pleine de détraqueurs. Les deux sorciers se figèrent, la buée sortant de leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

Voyant de la nourriture savoureuse approcher, les détraqueurs s'avancèrent rapidement vers le sorcier noir, et s'abreuvèrent ardemment de son âme, laissant Harry seul, perdu et effrayé. Bizarrement, aucun ne semblait s'intéresser à Harry, ni même avoir de l'effet sur lui. Il n'avait plus d'hallucination, de mauvais souvenir, ne ressentait ni désespoir ni émotion négative, si ce n'est la peur de se retrouver entouré de détraqueurs.

Il était cerné, mais sauf pour le moment, alors autant avancer encore un peu. De toute façon, s'il remontait, il serait pris, et l'aventure s'arrêterait là. Exténué, se traînant laborieusement, il s'avança entre les gigantesques piliers de pierre brute, traversant ce hall sans fin, jusqu'à ce que deux lumières blanches l'éblouissent soudainement en s'allumant.

Illuminant les murs blancs, elles encadraient une immense porte d'ébène, sculptée en un complexe assemblage de volutes élégantes. Les deux imposants battants semblaient luire d'une lumière propre, presque irréelle. Leur ornementation, aussi légère que raffinée, lui donnait envie de suive à la main les douces lignes pour les sentir presque vibrer sous ses doigts, telle une brise fraîche.

Impressionné, perdu, cherchant un refuge, Harry prit doucement dans sa main la grosse poignée ronde en argent, et poussa le battant.

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

**Elendil**: Merci pour les deux reviews! La vengeance devrait arriver dans longtemps. Très longtemps. En fait l'histoire va être assez longue, le temps de tout développer, je mise sur la cinquantaine de chapitres (minimum. J'avais l'espoir de faire court, mais le scénario ne va pas trop me laisser le choix). Pour le reste, je ne peux rien spoiler!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut!

Mes excuses pour le retard, je n'ai tout simplement pas pu écrire une ligne de tout le semestre. Heureusement, je profite des vacances pour rédiger la suite et vous envoyer le prochain chapitre! La suite arrivera très certainement aux alentours du Nouvel An, donc vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps.

Voilà, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année,

Et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Surprises.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, affolé et titubant. Maintenant il lui fallait refermer et bloquer cette porte au plus vite, pour que les détraqueurs ne puissent pas le suivre.

Il se trouvait à présent dans un vaste hall blanc et vide, percé de multiples portes de différentes tailles et aspects, décorées de manière fantaisiste, aux lignes courbes ou droites, surmontées de bas-reliefs ou encadrées de statues de marbre représentant des êtres humanoïdes au visage fin, les cheveux longs et les oreilles pointues, le regard perçant et alerte. Mais malgré toutes leurs différences, les portes étaient chacune gravée d'un lieu, tels « quartier des sciences », « salles de combat », « greniers » ou même « bains ». Sans doute s'agissait-il de leur direction. Pourtant, elles s'alignaient toutes, côte à côte. Comment pouvaient-elles ouvrir sur des endroits aussi divers ?

Harry en ouvrit une, anxieux d'être découvert par les habitants de ce lieu étrange. Il doutait que les détraqueurs habitent dans un tel endroit, si blanc et lumineux, mais si les propriétaires de ce bâtiment avaient travaillé si dur pour cacher ce lieu sous Azkaban, ils ne seraient sûrement pas ravis d'y découvrir un intrus. Il devait bloquer la porte rapidement, avec n'importe quoi, puis trouver un refuge où personne ne pourrait le découvrir.

Les statues de marbre seraient trop lourdes, il ne pouvait pas les déplacer. Il lui faudrait autre chose, un meuble peut-être. Il ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche, et entra dans ce qui semblait être un immense salon, avec plusieurs cheminées, des tables marquetées et de multiples guéridons éparpillés dans la pièce, encadrés de longs canapés, de méridiennes aux broderies savamment travaillées et de confortables fauteuils aux accoudoirs sculptés. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Harry tenta de tirer un divan, mais le meuble se révéla trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le déplacer, même en y mettant toutes ses maigres forces. Il parvint alors à prendre quelques tabourets et guéridons et à les amener derrière la porte principale, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour bloquer l'entrée.

Une fois cela fait, épuisé, Harry faillit s'écrouler sur le fruit de son labeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer, pas encore, pas avant de trouver un coin sombre et isolé, où il serait un peu plus en sécurité.

Il revint alors vers les multiples sorties du hall, traînant ses jambes épuisées, le souffle court, les épaules affaissées. Il passa devant les portes « jardins » et « palais », mais ne s'arrêta pas. Les lieux seraient probablement très fréquentés, or il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque apprenne sa présence. Harry ne voulait pas retourner à Azkaban, et n'avait aucune envie non plus, de finir dans un cimetière. Tenant à peine debout, s'appuyant avec difficulté sur le mur pour marcher, il décida de tenter sa chance à la troisième porte, nommée « bibliothèque ».

La poussant doucement, tant par manque de force que pour ne pas faire de bruit, Harry découvrit un petit salon, composé de quelques tables marquetées et de confortables fauteuils couleur gris perle, disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Une nouvelle porte menait à la bibliothèque proprement dite, qui semblait être une succession de salles immenses remplies d'étagères en ébène, de fauteuils, et comportant vraisemblablement plusieurs étages d'après les escaliers sur les côtés ainsi les nombreux et larges balcons. Cependant, les yeux fixés sur le sol, la seule chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la poussière, masquant le sol comme un épais tapis gris et brumeux. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement, soulevait une colonne grise, tournoyant doucement avant de retomber en tas sur le marbre.

C'était un bon signe, Harry se trouvait donc dans un lieu inoccupé, que les mystérieux habitants ne fréquentaient pas beaucoup, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de passer une nuit tranquille, en sécurité. Après avoir refermé le battant, il se mit en quête d'un recoin entre des étagères, et, caché sous une table raffinée disposée un peu à l'écart de l'allée, allongé au milieu des fauteuils dans un confort très sommaire, il laissa finalement le lourd sommeil réparateur s'emparer de lui.

Mais l'angoisse devait le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves.

Il était de retour à Azkaban. La panique, le désespoir, l'angoisse s'engouffrèrent en lui comme une vague de tsunami, balayant tout sur son passage, laissant sa logique fracassée, en proie à la certitude absolue que, cette fois, il n'en réchapperait pas.

Non, attendez, non…

Il se trouvait dans le noir. C'était un couloir. Oui, un long corridor, dur et froid, aux briques noires de tous côtés. Il faisait si sombre, il ne distinguait pas le bout. Mais il se sentait avancer, voyant les briques défiler lentement autour de lui, à chacun de ses pas. Ces briques si brillantes… Si obscures… Elles étaient belles et effrayantes, à la fois. Elles lui rappelaient…

Mais elles n'étaient pas si intéressantes, après tout, il s'agissait de briques. La porte au bout du couloir, par contre, il la désirait ardemment. Il ne la voyait pas encore, mais il savait qu'elle était là, et il voulait voir ce qu'elle cachait. Une porte abrite toujours tant de secrets, tant qu'elle n'est pas ouverte. Il devait voir au-delà, découvrir le monde derrière cette porte. C'était certainement fascinant.

Mais il ne la voyait toujours pas. Tournait-il en rond ? S'agissait-il d'une illusion ? Les briques succédaient aux briques, le bout du corridor demeurait plongé dans les ténèbres. Les luisantes briques noires. Il y en avait partout. D'ailleurs, où était le sol ? Où se trouvait le plafond ? Peut-être était-il en train de marcher, la tête en bas ? Et les murs, le couloir étaient si étroits, si oppressants… Il lui rappelait quelque chose… Les murs semblaient proches, trop proches. Ils se rapprochèrent encore, cherchant à le toucher, à l'écraser. Il devait partir. Il devait courir ! Les lignes des briques se tordirent, tressautèrent, formèrent une spirale noire, l'emprisonnant, le noyant dans un puits sans fond.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il là ?

Azkaban. Le mangemort. Les sous-terrains. Il était dans la bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque apparemment déserte, et ce depuis un long moment, au vu du tapis régulier de poussière déposé sur le sol.

Il avait dormi. Combien de temps ? Impossible à dire, sans soleil pour se repérer, malgré la lumière constante, qui semblait indiquer une matinée radieuse, ni sort pour lui donner l'heure. Il lui semblait avoir dormi un siècle, mais les cris stridents poussés par chaque nerf de son corps semblaient lui prouver le contraire. Sa tête bourdonnait, comme percée d'un pieu, ses pieds et des mains, écorchés pendant sa course, luisaient d'un rouge lancinant. Les muscles de tout son corps semblaient si tordus et noués qu'Harry se demanda s'il parviendrait jamais à bouger à nouveau. Ses os s'étaient depuis longtemps liquéfiés, moulus en une poudre fine, effondrés sous son poids.

Mais pire que tout, sa gorge sableuse semblait avoir absorbé toute la poussière de la pièce en une imitation du Sahara. Harry avait oublié le goût de la nourriture, la sensation du liquide dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais mangé ni bu, n'avoir jamais été rassasié. La faim, la soif, la douleur, le dévoraient avec l'avidité d'un brasier, l'empêchant de penser, de bouger, de vivre.

Que faire ?

Il ne devait pas être découvert. Mais il devait partir, s'échapper de cet endroit étrange, bien trop proche d'Azkaban, et se réfugier quelque part, loin des aurors comme des mangemorts. Seulement, il ne savait pas où aller ni en qui avoir confiance. Non, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'aurait plus confiance en personne. Jamais. De toute façon, la sortie était bloquée par les Détraqueurs, qui semblaient avoir élu domicile devant la porte et le tueraient à la moindre tentative.

Que faire alors ?

Harry était à peine conscient, incapable de bouger un ongle, faible et vulnérable. Il devait manger. Il devait boire.

Bouger. Il devait bouger. Sortir de sa « cachette », cette grande pièce abandonnée. Il devait forcer son corps à le soutenir, encore une fois.

Harry tenta de bouger un doigt. Il eut à peine esquissé une légère flexion de l'appendice, engourdi par la douleur, qu'il éternua fortement à cause de la poussière inhalée pendant son sommeil. Tremblant, recroquevillé sur le sol, secoué de toutes parts par l'effort déchirant provoqué par le souffle, il paniqua. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu ? Cette salle était vide, mais en était-il de même pour ses voisines ? Qui savait qui pourrait passer à ce moment et découvrir la présence d'un intrus dans une vieille zone déserte ?

Il devait partir ! Il devait se cacher ! Mais il était si fatigué… Il devait partir. Oui, il devrait partir… Il devrait…

Il sombra dans une inconscience tourmentée.

.

Partir partir partir partir partir… Ne devrait-il pas partir ? Mais pourquoi ? Oui, oui c'est vrai… La bibliothèque. Le bruit.

… le bruit ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Merde, le bruit !

Avait-il été découvert ? Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Il devait partir, vite !

Il se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque, au même endroit que précédemment.

C'était déjà ça, personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Il était en sécurité. Mais il devait tout de même partir, cet endroit n'était pas sûr. Il lui fallait trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture, et quitter les lieux. Mais au-dessus de ces souterrains se trouvait Azkaban, avec ses Aurors, et surtout, ses détraqueurs. Des détraqueurs qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter sans baguette.

Il supposa qu'il resterait dans cet endroit plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être pourrait-il voler une baguette à l'un des habitants ?

Son corps était faible, mais sa magie, inutilisée depuis son projet, bourdonnait plaisamment autour de lui, caressant son oreille, impatiente d'être utilisée. S'il trouvait une baguette, il ne serait plus sans défense.

Encore lui faudrait-il parvenir à proximité de quelqu'un sans être remarqué, glisser furtivement sa main dans une poche, prendre la baguette sans que l'inconnu ne s'en rende compte et partir tout aussi discrètement. Les chances de réussite étaient plutôt minces. Mais à peu près aussi élevées que celles de trouver et voler de la nourriture dans une sorte de ville cachée, sans doute étroitement surveillée. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu entrer sans être pris en premier lieu. Il aurait été logique pour les habitants de placer un sort sur la porte d'entrée pour empêcher toute intrusion. A moins que la porte, trop vieille, ait été abandonnée, car donnant sur Azkaban et ses détraqueurs. Avec de pareils gardiens, aucune sécurité supplémentaire n'était nécessaire.

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas rester là, à attendre la mort. Il devait bouger, se faufiler vers des lieux plus fréquentés, vite.

Sa décision faite, Harry tenta de se lever. En vain. Il s'écroula contre le mur, son corps lancinant de douleur, le souffle court.

Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour se mettre debout, et quatre autres pour marcher, appuyé contre la paroi de marbre.

Quand enfin il força ses muscles déchirés à avancer, il se tourna vers l'entrée, lentement, mais avec détermination. Direction : un lieu public et fréquenté, où il pourrait trouver quelqu'un, et voler une baguette.

Revenant vers l'entrée, se révélant aussi vide que lors de son précédent passage, il se dirigea doucement, tendant de ne pas respirer trop fort, vers une large ouverture encadrée d'entrelacs argentés, intitulée « quartiers privés ». Sans doute pourrait-il y trouver, non seulement une baguette magique, mais également des vivres. Il ne faisait plus attention à la faim, mais sa gorge sèche le démangeait, lui occupant l'esprit, comme un rappel constant de sa déshydratation. Aurait-il essayé de parler qu'il en aurait été incapable.

Il entrouvrit la porte, lentement, autant par faiblesse que pour ne faire aucun bruit, inhalant doucement une forte odeur de pourriture, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Vide.

Tout était vide, désert, abandonné.

Il entra dans la cour, entourée de colonnes ouvrant sur de petites habitations. En son centre, un arbre, immense, majestueux, au tronc épais comme une maison. Mais ce qui retint le regard d'Harry fut la pomme énorme qui pendait à l'une de ses branches basses, avec ses sœurs, aussi grosses et rouges que des ballons.

Harry se força à regarder autour de lui, remarquant pour la première fois la poussière, identique à celle de la bibliothèque, se mêlant aux feuilles mortes et aux brindilles, au sol. Le parfum désagréable qui lui emplissait les narines provenait d'un amoncellement irrégulier de pommes moisies, par terre, qu'aucun être humain n'avait manifestement touchées depuis des années. Ce lieu était, lui aussi, désert. Avait-il mal compris l'inscription de la porte ? Se pourrait-il que ces quartiers privés, ces lieux d'habitation, aient été abandonnés eux-aussi ? Peut-être un nouveau quartier avait-il été construit, mais dans quel intérêt, si ceux-là étaient en bon état et vides ? Où était la population ? La ville était-elle même habitée ?

Peu importait. Il avait face à lui des pommes splendides, ne demandant qu'à être dévorées, juste à portée de main, et personne pour le prendre sur le fait. Qui était-il pour résister ?

Ignorant la protestation violente de chaque particule de son corps, il se traîna jusqu'à l'objet de son désir, affamé, se traînant sur l'amas informe au sol, s'agrippant à la branche, tel un naufragé à sa bouée, les yeux rivés sur le fruit délicieusement rouge. Il le cueillit et croqua à pleines dents, savourant la sensation de la nourriture sur sa langue, avant de l'avaler doucement avec bonheur. Le fruit était frais, et soulagea quelque peu sa gorge sèche pendant un bref instant.

Mais la pomme, aussi grosse soit-elle, n'était pas infinie, et il l'eut vite engloutie. Alors il en cueillit une autre, et une autre encore, jusqu'à avoir avalé à peu près tous les fruits des branches basses. Cela ne suffit pas à combler sa faim, mais elle devint moins tenace, et manger lui éclaircit l'esprit.

Mais toujours fatigué, courbaturé et faible, il ressentit à nouveau l'attrait du sommeil. Il ne pouvait rester à découvert. Les lieux ne semblaient pas fréquentés, mais un hasard malheureux pouvait toujours amener quelqu'un à vérifier. S'ils découvraient le pommier ayant perdu quelques fruits et les traces de pas dans la poussière, Harry était bon pour découvrir une nouvelle geôle. Impossible de rester là.

Ses yeux papillonnaient, à la recherche d'une cachette, avant de tomber sur une haute porte d'entrée entre deux colonnes.

Avançant cahin caha, à petits pas pour ne pas tomber à nouveau, il s'approcha doucement de la porte, l'entrouvrant lentement pour glisser un œil discret à l'intérieur.

Un tapis, quelques fauteuils et canapés brodés, deux guéridons disposés de part et d'autre, quelques miroirs, la même poussière recouvrant tout… personne. Bien. Pas un son. Harry osa ouvrir davantage le battant et entrer à pas de loup, les paupières papillonnant par intermittence, le pressant de s'endormir.

Il résista néanmoins à la tentation et traversa piteusement le hall d'entrée, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour s'aventurer jusque dans la pièce à vivre, aussi confortable, élégante et poussiéreuse que le reste. Peut-être cela suffisait-il. Après tout, il n'y avait personne, les lieux semblaient déserts, impersonnels et sales. C'était à la fois rassurant et trop étrange pour ne pas sembler suspect. Où donc pouvait-il bien être ? Quel était cet endroit ? Quel était donc le secret d'Azkaban ? Il devait prendre le temps d'y penser.

Cependant cette méridienne, devant lui… Cette méridienne avait l'air tellement confortable, moelleuse, douillette. Il lui suffirait d'enlever la poussière du revers de la main, en un geste. S'allonger, doucement, dans cet écrin de douceur. Oui, il pouvait réfléchir plus clairement. Oui, oui, certainement, c'était mieux comme cela, aucun doute possible. Maintenant, il pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité, assurément. Il lui suffisait de sentir sous son dos le tissu cotonneux, d'effleurer de ses doigts la surface lisse et tendre du meuble, pour s'apaiser, permettre à ses muscles raides de se relâcher quelque peu, de s'enfoncer agréablement dans ce nuage. Levant les yeux sur la faible lumière blanche au-dessus de lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle était moins forte, moins immaculée, qu'auparavant. Il lui semblait voir un peu flou. Sans doute était-ce dû à une poussière dans son œil. Oui, ce devait être cela. Il lui suffit de fermer une paupière pour se sentir mieux. Peut-être même en fermant les deux… ? Oui, c'était certainement une amélioration. Il voyait mieux maintenant, mais il n'y avait plus de lumière. Tout était noir, et Harry s'endormit paisiblement, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de sa situation précaire, happé par l'épuisement.

.

Il fut réveillé par le son d'une voix, calme, inexpressif :

« -devriez pas être là. »

Harry sursauta. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, dans une maison inconnue, allongé bien en évidence sur une méridienne. Pris au piège ! Le Ministère l'avait retrouvé ! Non ! Il ne les laisserait pas le prendre sans résistance, même s'il devait user de ses poings ! Il ne retournerait jamais à Azkaban, pas vivant !

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il rencontra un regard d'un intense bleu pastel, qui le dévisageait. Il appartenait à une splendide jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre, aux longs cheveux bleu nuit coiffés en un assemblage complexes de mèches lâches, les longs traits fins vierges de toute expression. Le regardant sans sourciller depuis le mur, elle semblait le considérer avec un vague intérêt clinique.

Harry fut légèrement rassuré en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une peinture -non, d'une magnifique fresque, peinte à la main et recouvrant tout le mur, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander si elle avait averti quelqu'un de sa présence. Il resta figé, incapable de détourner son regard des yeux fixes qui l'examinaient.

Elle reprit la parole, froidement, énonçant un fait :

« Vous semblez mal en point. Appelez un serviteur. Vous n'êtes clairement pas apte à prendre soin de vous-même dans cet état. Vous ne parviendrez jamais au palais comme cela. »

Au palais ? Pourquoi irait-il au palais ? Avait-elle appelé les aurors de cette ville pour l'arrêter ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'amener dans un palais ? Ils avaient davantage intérêt à le livrer au Ministère.

Devant le silence à la fois effrayé, confus, farouche et défiant d'Harry, elle poursuivit, posant longuement ses yeux perçants sur les siens :

« Vous n'avez donc pas un serviteur pour s'occuper de vous ? Il y a des progrès à faire. Et vous n'êtes pas capable de me bloquer. Votre ignorance vous perdra. Il va falloir vous prendre en main. »

Puis, elle détacha son regard d'Harry et, élevant légèrement la voix, elle s'écria :

« Dobby ! Votre maître Harry Potter a besoin de vos soins. »

Bon, ok, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, et le chapitre est relativement court. Le prochain devrait être un peu plus intéressant. On entre dans une phase qui devrait durer jusqu'au chapitre 13 (que je viens de terminer). J'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite (j'ai énormément envie de vous spoiler, donc il va falloir que je publie vite.^^).

**Elendil**: Oui, Valentinien va réapparaître, mais pas avant un moment. Néanmoins, son retour devrait être assez important pour la suite. Quant à Harry, il n'est pas au bout des changements.

Merci encore pour les reviews, et à la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Voici la suite! Bonne année!

Chapitre 5 : Révélations.

Il y eut un rapide « pop ! » avant qu'un cri enthousiasmé ne retentisse :

« Dobby a entendu M Potter l'appeler ! Monsieur est si fort ! Que peut faire Dobby pour le grand Harry Potter ? »

Puis son regard tomba sur Harry, qui le regardait, interdit, et sur son vis-à-vis, aussi sereine que si on lui avait annoncé la météo du lendemain.

« T'appeler ? » Lui demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

« Le maître n'est-il pas fourchelangue ? Harry Potter a bien appelé Dobby en fourchelangue ? »

Harry en resta un instant sans voix. Cette femme avait parlé fourchelangue ? Il ne s'en était pas aperçu. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y repensait, les écritures accolées aux portes qu'il avait lues en arrivant étaient écrites en fourchelangue. Il n'y avait simplement pas prêté attention auparavant, dans sa panique.

Dobby, comprenant que ce n'était pas Harry qui l'avait convoqué, n'osa plus dire un mot, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Ce dernier reprit rapidement ses esprits pour s'adresser à la fresque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Comment connaissez-vous Dobby ? Et puis qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » S'écria-t-il, sur la défensive. Elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal pour le moment, mais il y avait forcément un piège quelque part. Du moins la présence de Dobby lui procurait-elle une porte de sortie s'il lui fallait s'échapper en urgence.

Elle lui renvoya un regard aussi neutre que perçant.

« Je viens de vous appeler un serviteur pour prendre soin de vous. J'ai appris son existence en lisant dans votre esprit faible. Quant à mon identité, je m'appelle Sul, et votre faiblesse me dégoûtait trop pour ne pas agir. D'autres questions ? » Son ton était froid, presque moqueur.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Quel est cet endroit ? Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? Ou me renvoyer en prison ? »

Elle répondit d'une voix égale.

« Quel intérêt aurais-je à faire cela ? Vous êtes à Azkaban, la forteresse de notre peuple, et, oserais-je dire, le vôtre aussi maintenant. »

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

« … mien ?

Sul l'examina un instant, de la tête au pieds, achevant de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Puis elle fit une remarque, à demi pour elle-même :

« Bon, je vais considérer que c'est votre intellect humain qui est limité, mais que cela va passer. »

Puis elle reprit à voix haute, ignorant l'air énervé et confus de son vis-à-vis :

« Les détraqueurs vous ont laissé entrer. A votre avis, pourquoi ?

Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé.

Vous avez réactivé votre héritage. Vous êtes l'un des descendants espérés par les derniers de notre race, l'élu né pour nous venger.

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme devant elle, Sul poussa un bref soupir d'ennui, puis ajouta :

« C'est une longue histoire. Et vous n'êtes manifestement pas en état de réfléchir de manière civilisée pour le moment. Allez donc vous laver et manger un peu. Votre Elfe peut fouiller la maison pour trouver une carafe et ramasser quelques fruits dans la rue. »

Harry réalisa à quel point il se sentait faible, épuisé, affamé, mais tendu et aux aguets. Il n'était pas sûr de se croire aussi en sécurité que Sul le prétendait, mais si elle avait voulu sa mort, il serait déjà aux mains des autorités.

Il décida donc d'obtempérer pour le moment et profita de la présence de Dobby, sautillant sur place tant son désir d'aider était grand, pour se laisser soigner. Dobby lui apporta rapidement quelques pommes, et une carafe de cristal contenant un liquide clair, légèrement ambré, empli de minuscules bulles et recouvert d'une fine couche de mousse. Mais à peine Harry eut-il porté un verre à ses lèvres, qu'il manqua de s'étouffer : la boisson était très alcoolisée, bien plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Pourtant, elle laissait un arrière-goût délicieux, frais et léger, semblant renfermer mille et une saveurs inconnues.

Epuisé, sans comprendre les paroles que Sul lui adressait, il s'endormit.

.

A son réveil, Harry mit quelques instants à se remémorer la conversation de la veille. Puis Dobby arriva, aussi enthousiaste que jamais :

« Harry Potter est réveillé ! Il a fait peur à Dobby en s'endormant comme ça avant-hier ! »

Une autre voix s'éleva, provenant du mur :

« Evitez d'abuser d'ambroisie la prochaine fois, encore une goutte et vous auriez été en coma éthylique. Cette boisson n'est pas faite pour les humains, pas même pour ceux qui ne le sont qu'à moitié. »

Sul ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis l'avant-veille, ni avoir changé d'expression. Son visage, aussi parfait et froid que celui d'une statue, ne semblait pas capable d'exprimer la moindre trace d'empathie.

« Je… ferai attention. Merci. »

Harry se repositionna plus confortablement sur sa méridienne, se redressant suffisamment pour faire face à la fresque, malgré les protestations de Dobby, soucieux de son rétablissement. Décidé à éclaircir ses idées embrouillées et à obtenir des réponses pour une fois, il se tourna vers sa principale source d'informations.

« J'ai besoin d'explications. Maintenant. Pourquoi les détraqueurs m'ont-ils laissé la vie sauve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vengeance ?"

Sul avait des étoiles dans les yeux en se remémorant comment tout avait commencé :

« Jadis, lors de l'âge d'or de notre monde, les créatures et les humains magiques cohabitaient tous en harmonie, gouvernés et protégés par les plus purs, les plus nobles et les plus parfaits de tous les êtres vivants : les Néphilims. Nous formions un petit peuple, mais si éclatant, si éblouissant, que nous suscitions l'admiration où que nous allions. Notre grandeur d'âme, alliée à une profonde sagesse et à une intelligence sans égale, nous assuraient le succès dans tout ce qu'il nous plaisait d'entreprendre, et les autres races venaient régulièrement demander notre aide ou notre arbitrage dans leurs conflits perpétuels. En effet, malgré notre grand pouvoir, nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour éviter les guerres qu'ils ne cessaient de déclarer.

Or, pendant que les races magiques s'entredétruisaient, les Moldus, inconscients de ces guerres dont ils n'étaient bien souvent que des dommages collatéraux, étaient laissés sans protection, à la merci de tous. Nous avons voulu les aider, leur montrer les pouvoirs de ce monde inconnu qui avait tant à leur offrir mais ne leur avait jamais apporté que des malheurs.

Nous nous sommes révélés à eux et avons pris leur défense, contre tous les autres. Les Vampires n'ont pas apprécié de perdre leur nourriture docile, et les loups-garous leurs victimes, pas plus que les autres races. Nous avions trop montré nos dons, nous avions été trop bons, trop naïfs. Ces peuples qui étaient en guerre depuis des siècles, conclurent des traités, des armistices, des alliances.

La perte de victimes les rendit agressifs. Ils devinrent envieux de notre pouvoir, de notre sagesse. La jalousie les consuma peu à peu, les poussant à s'unir, tous ces petits pouvoirs s'entraidant pour n'en détruire qu'un seul : le plus fort qui eut jamais existé.

Et la Dernière Guerre commença. Elle fut longue et sanglante, car aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait reculer devant une telle infamie, combattant avec courage jusqu'au bout de nos forces pour soutenir nos idées, nos convictions les plus profondes, dictées par les évidences les plus pures.

Mais nous fûmes dépassés par le nombre. Alors, lors d'une dernière bataille, nous luttions pour nos vies et celles de nos enfants. Nous ne combattions plus pour l'avenir, mais pour préserver notre passé, notre héritage, pour préserver nos trésors de connaissances. Nous étions seuls contre tous, quelques survivants exténués face à des armées entières. Nous nous sommes battus bravement, mais, finalement, le dernier Néphilim dut tomber, laissant mourir avec lui un âge éclairé et harmonieux. »

De petites larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux à la fin de son récit. Pourtant, Sul n'en avait pas complètement terminé :

« Mais tout notre héritage ne fut pas perdu. Certains d'entre nous, sentant le conflit venir, n'ont pas tardé à cacher l'héritage néphilim présent dans nos descendants, et les ont dissimulés dans des familles moldues. Après notre chute, ces enfants ont sans doute été en sécurité et ont pu fonder des familles, de génération en génération, jusqu'à vous.

A ma connaissance, vous êtes le premier pour lequel l'héritage s'est réactivé. Maintenant, il va vous falloir exercer notre vengeance, pour tous vos aïeux assassinés. Vous _devez _nous rendre justice.

Mais je ne vous connais pas ! Pourquoi me battrais-je pour un peuple dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence il y a quelques secondes et dont je ne fais pas non plus partie ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis un sorcier, juste un sorcier, et en fuite, qui plus est.

Demandez à Dobby d'aller chercher un miroir. Il doit y en avoir au palais.

Ne pouvez-vous le lui demander vous-même ?

Nous parlons fourchelangue, hormis votre nom, il ne peut pas nous comprendre.

Harry masqua un petit sursaut de surprise. Il avait oublié qu'ils discutaient en fourchelangue tant cela lui était naturel. Par le passé, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé le parler, tant cette langue était associée aux mages noirs. Il supposait que cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent, puisqu'il était aux yeux du monde un mange noir de toute façon.

Il répéta la consigne à l'Elfe de maison, faisant attention à parler anglais, et attendit que ce dernier réapparaisse quelques instants plus tard avec une magnifique psyché au cadre de bois élégamment marqueté.

Le choc le fit reculer d'un pas.

C'était toujours lui, ce jeune homme qui le regardait dans le miroir, mais il était méconnaissable. Sa peau avait pâli et ses cheveux, auparavant bruns, avaient viré au noir. En regardant bien, il crut discerner dans le nid d'oiseau désordonné sur sa tête de discrets reflets bleutés sur les mèches noires. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient du vert le plus vif, le plus brillant, et le plus surnaturel qu'il ait jamais vu. Deux émeraudes, semblant dégager une lumière propre, le fixaient avec stupéfaction, ne reconnaissant pas leur propre reflet.

« Que… C'est moi ? C'est… c'est impossible. Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Il se tourna vers la fresque, exigeant une réponse : « Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

Sul lui répondit, énonçant une évidence :

« Je vous ai montré la preuve de ce que vous êtes. De toute évidence, avant d'arriver ici, votre héritage s'est activé.

En prison ?

Si telle est votre intuition. N'y a-t-il pas eu un événement étrange, peut-être avec un détraqueur, pendant votre séjour en surface ?

Harry essaya de se remémorer ses derniers jours en prison. Cela lui semblait si lointain… Quelques flashs lui revinrent : Ron et Hermione l'insultant, le procès raté, le visage de Dumbledore, les mangemorts qui l'avaient poursuivi, Valentinien, les détraqueurs, encore les détraqueurs, le morceau de verre, qu'il avait eu envie d'utiliser à plusieurs reprises, pour le jeter à la tête de Dumbledore, ou des autres traîtres, pour percer leurs corps de multiples coupures, pour reteindre leurs vêtements en rouge, et obtenir sa vengeance.

Et puis, soudainement, cela lui revint.

« Je sais ! Le détraqueur du dernier jour. Il a… il a aspiré mon âme. Mais… c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais être mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

Je vois. Il a sans doute cherché à la prendre, avant de la reconnaître. La proximité à la mort, qui n'est sans doute pas la première de votre vie, a permis à votre héritage de s'activer, pour la première fois depuis des millénaires. Je savais bien que tous les bâtards n'étaient pas morts.

Il y en a d'autres ?

Je ne sais pas. On ne voit pas beaucoup le monde extérieur, depuis nos fresques. Je ne peux même pas entrer au palais, et d'ailleurs allez dehors serait signer notre seconde mort.

Je ne comprends pas. Votre peuple a disparu depuis si longtemps ?

Tout dépend de ta perception du temps. Pour nous les blessures sont toujours aussi vives. Nous avons perdu le décompte des années, cela doit faire quelques millénaires. »

Un homme, le visage androgyne, les cheveux rouges, ses yeux ambre luisant de colère, apparut sur la fresque, et s'approcha en quelques pas rapides de Sul.

« Tu prends des initiatives dégradantes, Sul. Personne ne t'a autorisée à parler à un bâtard. Nous attendons des explications.

Je n'ai pas à t'en donner, Arawn. Tu peux retourner gémir auprès des autres, ma réputation n'est pas entachée.

Nous n'avons pas à régler nos affaires devant un humain. Tu t'expliqueras devant nous tous. Sauf si tu veux être enfermée dans cette maison vide pendant quelques siècles. » Il eut un petit sourire en coin. « Je serai heureux de monter la garde pour réparer l'insulte.

Soit, j'affronterai votre jugement. Mais n'oublie pas, ce garçon est l'élu, et quand je deviendrai sa conseillère attitrée, tu devras me respecter. »

Elle s'apprêta à partir, lui emboitant le pas, sans un regard pour Harry, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Si tu le deviens. Il va sans doute mourir en mettant un pied hors d'Azkaban. Notre race est éteinte, tu ne devrais pas te raccrocher à l'idée lamentable qu'ont eue Angus et ses amis.

Je crois en notre vengeance, Arawn, rien de pl… »

Ils disparurent à l'angle du mur.

.

Harry ne revit plus Sul ni Arawn pendant plusieurs jours. Sans doute ce dernier avait-il eu gain de cause.

Cela lui laissait du temps pour se reposer, dormir pendant des heures, mais également pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il était donc dans une cité cachée sous Azkaban, ayant appartenu à un peuple disparu à l'Antiquité : les Néphilims. Il en était apparemment un lui-même, bien qu'étant encore à demi-humain. Ce peuple ayant été anéanti il y a des siècles, la ville était déserte, et sans doute oubliée des sorciers. Quoique des loups garous et des vampires aient également participé au massacre, entre autres. Si les Vampires étaient immortels comme dans les histoires moldues, ils devaient sans doute se souvenir des Néphilims. Peut-être ceux qui les avaient combattus étaient-ils même encore vivants. Cependant il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un vampire depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Auraient-ils aussi disparu ? Il lui faudrait se renseigner.

Les Néphilims avaient besoin de lui pour leur vengeance post-mortem. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre pour un peuple dont il ne savait rien et dont ne faisait pas vraiment partie. De plus, certains semblaient en désaccord avec cette idée. S'il voulait bénéficier de leur aide, et il en aurait besoin pour se protéger de Dumbledore et de ses ennemis, il lui faudrait au moins prétendre se conformer à leurs vœux, pour le moment. Car il était sûr d'une chose : il avait déjà été un pion pour exécuter les volontés d'autrui, il refusait de se laisser manipuler à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de trahison, parce que cette fois il saurait à quoi s'attendre. Non, il n'allait pas être l'outil des Néphilims, cette fois, c'est lui qui se servirait d'eux. Après tout, ils étaient morts, ils pourraient difficilement exercer des représailles, et leurs plans dépendaient entièrement de lui. Mais ils pouvaient lui fournir une aide et des informations non négligeables. Sul n'avait-elle pas insisté sur leur savoir immense ? De ce qu'il avait vu de la bibliothèque, il était enclin à la croire. Mais si elle était capable de lire dans son esprit, une priorité serait de se protéger de ce genre d'intrusion gênante afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il ne les prenait pas au sérieux. Il verrait ce qu'il ferait à ce sujet plus tard.

Pour le moment, il était libre et en sécurité. C'était un gros progrès par rapport à sa situation précédente. Et pour une raison inconnue, apparemment en rapport avec les Néphilims, les détraqueurs ne lui faisaient rien. C'était un point positif qui lui serait sans doute utile par la suite. En attendant, il devait profiter de ce refuge pour reprendre des forces, et préparer sa vengeance.

Il commença à lister tous ses ennemis, allant de Voldemort à Dumbledore, en passant par les mangemorts et tous ceux qui avaient témoigné contre lui lors du procès. Mais en réexaminant ses souvenirs, il fut pris de doutes : Sirius et remus n'étaient pas là pour l'accuser. Etaient-ils pour lui ou contre lui ? Leur était-il arrivé malheur ou avaient-ils eu trop honte pour se montrer ? Quid de Rogue ? Au vu de l'opinion qu'il avait d'Harry, ce dernier s'attendait à le voir ce jour-là, plein de hargne et de satisfaction devant sa déchéance. Pourtant il n'avait pas paru. Travaillait-il pour Dumbledore ou Voldemort ? Après tout, c'était sans importance, dans les deux cas il était un ennemi.

Le seul sur lequel il pouvait compter était Dobby. Mais dans son zèle, l'Elfe de Maison risquait de lui apporter davantage d'ennuis que de bienfaits. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il lui dirait et à la formulation de ses ordres. D'ailleurs, il devait sans doute lui proposer de l'adopter, en remerciement de sa fidélité, et pour le garder à portée. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son emplacement, Dobby ne devait plus sortir, sous peine d'être suivi par les aurors ou les mangemorts, voire soumis à la question. De plus, un Elfe de Maison attire peu l'attention par la suite, il pourrait être utile pour collecter des informations ou surveiller des gens douteux.

« Dobby? »

Pop!

« Harry Potter a appelé ?

Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Que peut faire Dobby ?

Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'adopte Dobby ? Est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse de toi mon Elfe de Maison ?

Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby attend depuis longtemps que Monsieur Harry Potter accepte de le lier à la magie de la Maison Potter. C'est… c'est un si grand honneur. Dobby ne peut pas refuser, Dobby est tellement heureux ! »

Il se mit à sautiller de joie dans toute la pièce, les étoiles dans les yeux, en agitant les bras, semblant avoir reçu un présent inestimable. Un bref instant, un petit éclair apparut, tatoué sur l'épaule de l'Elfe, avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Harry, qui avait peur de voir Dobby déçu et attaché à sa liberté, fut surpris un bref instant, avant de se reprendre.

« Mais si tu veux m'aider, Dobby, il faut que tu restes ici avec moi. Sortir serait trop risqué en ce moment. Je suis recherché, on risquerait de t'arrêter pour obtenir des informations.

Cela ne fait rien. Dobby ne trahira jamais Harry Potter ! S'ils tentent de s'en prendre à Harry Potter, il leur faudra s'en prendre à Dobby !

Merci Dobby, c'est gentil, mais ne sors pas, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi, et si tu meurs lors d'un interrogatoire, je serai seul et tu me manqueras beaucoup.

Dobby ne sortira pas de la ville. De toute façon, Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas encore remis.

Si, je me sens bien. Je vais faire quelques pas dehors. »

Harry commença à se lever de son lit de fortune, faisant paniquer Dobby, qui, à grands renforts de gestes, le força à rester allongé, sans sembler entendre ses protestations.

« Monsieur Potter a passé trop de temps en prison, il ne peut pas aller mieux en quelques jours ! Et Dobby entend encore ses cauchemars la nuit. »

Harry dut s'avouer vaincu. C'était vrai, il faisait des cauchemars, mais il était conscient qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas de sitôt. La nuit, il lui arrivait fréquemment de voir ses anciens amis rire de lui, ou trinquer à son malheur. Il revivait des souvenirs des années précédentes, quand ils semblaient encore complices et formaient le trio d'or. Il se réveillait ensuite en sueur, se demandant où avaient été les mensonges, si c'était sa faute, s'il avait fait quelque chose pour mériter cela, ou s'ils avaient simplement attendu le bon moment pour l'abandonner et lui tourner le dos. Dumbledore avait-il fait pression sur eux, sur leurs familles ? Que leur avait-il promis ? Avait-on eu l'intention de l'écarter de Malfoy depuis le début ? Peut-être Voldemort n'était-il pas si mauvais qu'on avait voulu le lui faire croire ? Qu'en savait-il après tout ? Les meurtres commis dans la rue pouvaient être l'œuvre de Dumbledore. Non, ça ne tenait pas la route. Ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, et Malfoy lui-même était un idéologiste du sang pur. La traîtrise des Griffondors ne faisait pas des Serpentards des anges. Les seconds ne valaient pas mieux que les premiers. Leurs méthodes étaient simplement différentes. Il était temps de briser ce cercle vicieux, de leur renvoyer la misère qu'ils lui avaient infligée.

Et cela passait par une vengeance soigneusement préparée.

Harry commença à méditer ses plans.

Elendil: Les réponses arrivent! Merci pour ta review, et bonne année 2020!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut! Je suis toujours vivante, et comme ce chapitre est un peu petit, je vous en mets un autre.

Merci de me suivre, et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : Premiers pas.

_L'occlumencie nécessite un grand contrôle mental, de façon permanente. C'est pourquoi, avant de s'y exercer, il convient d'avoir réussi la pratique de la méditation détaillée au chapitre précédent. Un esprit clair et reposé est plus ordonné et malléable qu'un mental perturbé ou paniqué. En effet, seul un esprit attentif et concentré peut détecter une attaque de légilimencie si elle est lancée par un légilimens accompli. L'esprit se compose de deux niveaux : le premier, qui en forme la surface, est un flux de pensées immédiates, constantes qui imprègnent votre quotidien. Le second, à un niveau plus profond, donc plus difficile à atteindre de façon subtile, et plus aisé à protéger, est la mémoire, qu'il vous est possible de rendre inaccessible à un intrus._

_Toute attaque de légilimencie peut se résumer à un duel de volontés, dans lequel la magie ne joue qu'un rôle mineur : celui d'outil et de lien. En effet, comme développé précédemment (cf chapitre 4 p73), tout être vivant est présent sur deux plans d'existence : le plan matériel, celui du corps et le plan astral, celui de l'âme. Les deux sont reliés par la magie, de façon plus ou moins importante : une quantité d'énergie minime rend un être vivant mais si l'énergie magique forme un surplus par rapport à la quantité nécessaire pour maintenir ce lien, l'être peut l'utiliser et est donc magique. C'est par exemple la principale différence entre un moldu et un sorcier, les deux possédant une certaine quantité de magie, mais l'un étant plus puissant, et donc conscient de cette énergie, contrairement au premier._

_L'esprit, étant étroitement lié à l'âme, se situe sur le plan astral, bien qu'il soit dépendant d'un cerveau matériel pour fonctionner. Il a donc une relation plus profonde avec le lien magique reliant les deux plans._

_Notons que toute invasion dans l'esprit d'autrui nécessite une énergie magique ce qui en fait également un excellent moyen de défense. Une technique d'occlumencie repose donc sur la maintenance d'une protection magique permanente sur l'esprit et les yeux (point le plus vulnérable pour une attaque potentielle). Cette méthode est la plus efficace si vous désirez rendre votre esprit impénétrable, bien qu'elle présente divers inconvénients comme l'impossibilité de tendre des pièges dans votre esprit, l'incapacité de tenir secret votre statut d'occlumens, mais surtout, une vigilance à toute épreuve et la mobilisation permanente d'une certaine quantité de magie. Cette technique fera l'objet de notre attention dans la deuxième partie de notre développement (p124)._

_La méthode la plus complexe à maîtriser est également la plus utile pour piéger un adversaire, mais elle nécessite une grande expérience et un contrôle complet sur ses propres pensées. Cela commence par s'interdire de se rendre compte d'une intrusion quand elle se produit, afin de ne pas alerter le légilimens, mais elle permet de l'empêcher d'avoir accès à des informations importantes, par la mise en avant de pensées futiles, parfois stupides ou sans aucun sens, à l'avant de votre esprit. Nous nous pencherons en détail sur son apprentissage en page 182, dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre._

_Une récente découverte nous permet d'avancer l'hypothèse qu'il serait également possible de vider son esprit pour contrer une menace, mais ce savoir-faire fait encore l'objet d'études et l'expérimentation des possibilités qu'il offre n'est pas encore achevée. Nous ne traiterons donc pas de ce type de défense dans cet ouvrage._

_Commençons à présent notre développement par la défense la plus simple et évidente, quoiqu'elle ne soit pas infaillible face à un maître légilimens : le contact oculaire. En effet, la majorité des légilimens ont besoin de regarder les yeux de leur victime pour s'introduire dans leur esprit. Le moyen le plus simple d'y échapper est donc de détourner le regard…_

Mouais, autant mettre des lunettes de soleil ou masquer son visage pour que personne ne voie ses yeux. Tant tous les cas, il devrait passer par là s'il espérait cacher leur couleur surnaturelle. D'un autre côté, porter des lunettes de soleil en permanence ne serait sans doute pas une très bonne idée non plus pour passer inaperçu. Il lui faudrait trouver autre chose. Peut-être un simple bon glamour... ?

Cette question laissée en suspens pour le moment, Harry tenta de revenir à sa lecture.

Avant de se rendre compte que c'était la troisième fois qu'il lisait ce paragraphe.

N'y tenant plus, il ferma lentement ses paupières, et s'assoupit.

.

Harry perdait la notion du temps. Étonnamment, à chacun de ses réveils, la lumière du jour entrait dans la pièce avec l'éclat d'un après-midi bien avancé, emplissant chaque recoin de la pièce avec douceur. Harry avait essayé de rester conscient jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit à plusieurs reprises, mais il avait toujours échoué jusqu'à présent, le jour semblant ne jamais vouloir se coucher, et la lumière ne jamais baisser en intensité.

Pendant son temps libre, il mangeait les repas apportés par l'Elfe de Maison, et lisait les livres ramenés à sa demande de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait ni baguette, ni énergie à dépenser en exercices, mais l'ennui le tourmentait trop pour ne pas lire quelques théories magiques, ouvrages sur l'étiquette sorcière ou manuels d'histoire du monde magique. Ces derniers se révélaient généralement très frustrants, prenant toujours fin deux mille cinq cents ans auparavant, à la chute des Néphilims.

Les livres étant assez difficiles et ennuyeux, Harry finissait souvent par s'endormir au milieu d'un paragraphe, mais du moins cela l'aidait-il à tromper son ennui, en attendant de reprendre suffisamment de forces pour se remettre en forme physiquement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à Azkaban, mais ses muscles usés n'étaient plus accoutumés au sport, et il avait beaucoup maigri.

Quand il ne lisait pas, il s'essayait donc à la musculation, à la course, ou visitait quelques nouveaux quartiers de cette étrange ville déserte, s'interrogeant sur la capacité des portes à être côte à côte tout en menant à des lieux vastes et spacieux, qui, selon les lois de la physique, auraient dû se chevaucher. Harry adorait les merveilles de la magie.

.

_La Haute Magie est l'apanage des Néphilims, race noble s'il en est. Notre peuple est le seul à avoir une capacité magique suffisamment importante pour se passer d'un catalyseur. Les Elfes utilisent des lances, les Sorciers leur préfèrent des bâtons, quand les Gobelins ont besoin d'armes en métal, pour contrôler leur énergie magique. Mais les Néphilims sont nés avec le don de maîtriser leur pouvoir sans accessoire ridicule, preuve s'il en est de la supériorité de notre divine essence._

_Notre dépendance à l'égard de ces babioles est donc nulle, ce qui nous confère un grand avantage. Ainsi, si un sorcier perd sa « baguette », il devient un Humain Moldu sans défense, ce qui, bien sûr, ne saurait être notre cas. Jamais un Néphilim ne pourrait se trouver dans une position aussi pitoyable que…_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture. Le _Traité de Haute Magie à l'usage des Débutants_ n'avait clairement aucun intérêt, semblant plus faire l'éloge des Néphilims qu'apporter de réelles informations sur la magie sans baguette. Ce n'était pas le premier livre de ce type qu'Harry remarquait, il semblait que les Néphilims avaient une très haute opinion d'eux-mêmes, et ne se gênaient pas pour déprécier les autres peuples, notamment les sorciers. C'était à la fois infiniment irritant, et très intéressant, lui montrant l'une des failles de ce peuple, empreint d'ambition et d'arrogance. Une faille qu'il pourrait exploiter à l'avenir. S'ils comptaient se servir de lui, il pouvait aussi bien se servir d'eux.

Reposant le livre sur la pile à côté de son lit, il choisit de s'entraîner à la méditation, première étape d'apprentissage de l'occlumencie, et essaya deux exercices présentés dans _Découvrir les Arts de l'Esprit en 4 Semaines_.

Après de longues minutes de concentration et d'exercices de respiration qui ne donnèrent pas grand-chose, Harry, frustré, s'arrêta.

Il tendit la main vers _Les Sorciers : Us et Coutumes_, mais il se ravisa. Il était temps de faire l'état des lieux de ses ressources sur place, d'approfondir ses plans. Comment allait-il revenir dans le monde sorcier ? Comment allait-il utiliser la soif de vengeance des Néphilims pour accomplir la sienne ?

.

_Nous comptons peu d'informations sur les Vampires. Ce sont des êtres secrets, indépendants et très difficiles à trouver. En effet, ils se mélangent parfaitement avec les Moldus ou les Sorciers, et vivent séparés les uns des autres, sans véritable organisation ou hiérarchie. Cela les rend non seulement difficilement repérables, mais cela complique également leur étude de façon importante._

_Il semblerait néanmoins qu'ils obéissent à certaines lois, afin d'éviter l'extermination de leur espèce. On sait par exemple qu'ils vivent en solitaire, éparpillés sur des territoires distincts, afin d'éviter de rencontrer leurs semblables et de s'entretuer comme des bêtes, les familles de Vampires entretenant de fortes tensions remontant aux origines de leur espèce. Une famille est en effet dominée par son Aîné : Vampire le plus ancien, qui a tous pouvoirs sur sa descendance, dont dépend son pouvoir et son poids politique. Tous les Aînés font partie du Conseil, qui fait respecter les lois de non-agression, élimine les menaces importantes à l'encontre des Vampires, et parle en leur nom. Ce Conseil ne datant que de deux cent trente-quatre ans, son emplacement, son fonctionnement, et ses membres ne sont pas encore bien connus. Sans nul doute sont-ils déjà trépassés de façon pitoyable. Il semble évident, d'après nombre de spécialistes, que les Vampires sont trop primitifs pour accepter une quelconque forme d'organisation. Il est donc probable que le fameux Conseil ait déjà été dissout._

_Le nombre et l'identité des Aînés ne sont pas certains non plus, les experts débattent encore à ce sujet. Il semble contenir au moins dix membres, parmi lesquels le fameux Lucius Verus, Qin Shi le Rouge, Nefertari d'Egypte, Saskana la Sage, Salomé la Belle, Hannon l'Impétueux, Xerxès le Fauve, Thanatos, ainsi que bien sûr leur père à tous : Enkidu l'Enragé._

_Il se murmure cependant que ce dernier, un savant fou ayant créé les Vampires dans une tentative de devenir immortel, est devenu plus incontrôlable qu'à l'accoutumée au siècle dernier, et aurait été éliminé par l'un de ses enfants, événement peu surprenant, si l'on prend en compte la haine qu'ils vouent à toute forme de domination. Cependant, cette information n'a jamais été confirmée ni infirmée par les Vampires eux-mêmes._

_Les connaissances dont nous disposons sur leurs pouvoirs sont également limitées. S'il est évident que leur force croît avec le sang qu'ils ingèrent, et qu'ils utilisent un moyen de transport leur permettant de traverser les ombres, il paraît en revanche difficile d'identifier d'autres capacités spéciales de ce peuple. S'ils se déplacent plus vite que les Humains et peuvent tous faire de la magie, on ne sait pas dans quelle mesure le jour les affaiblit. En effet, les Vampires dorment habituellement le jour et vivent la nuit, mais ce ne semble pas être une règle établie, dans la mesure ou des Vampires connus ont déjà été aperçus dans le monde Sorcier en plein jour, avec leurs pleines capacités de combat. C'est néanmoins un phénomène relativement rare._

Harry arrêta là sa lecture, reposa doucement son _Etude des Créatures et des Peuples Magiques_ sur la table de chevet. Dobby n'était nulle part en vue ce matin-là. Le soleil était, comme toujours, haut dans le ciel. Se sentant plus en forme que jamais, après ces semaines d'exercice et de repos, Harry se leva, sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, puis de la maison, et s'aventura dans la cour. Le pommier était toujours là, mais les pavés autour de lui avaient été nettoyés par Dobby, qui, pour compenser son inactivité, s'était donné pour mission de nettoyer le plus d'espace possible dans et autour de la petite maison. Le dallage blanc brillait à présent de mille feux, réfléchissant la lumière du soleil avec une intensité presque éblouissante.

Calmement, il se dirigea vers la porte marquée « Hall Principal ». Il reconnaissait l'écriture serpentine comme du fourchelangue à présent, bien qu'il n'y ait pas prêté attention auparavant. Il déboucha dans la pièce aux mille et une porte qu'il avait découverte le jour de sa fuite. Ici aussi, de grandes fenêtres étincelantes laissaient entrer le jour avec éclat, mettant en valeur les innombrables statues de marbre, les mosaïques du sol et les fresques pâles des murs. Tout semblait blanc, comme luisant d'une lumière intérieure les teintes douces et fraîches s'effaçant pour faire ressortir la clarté de la pièce.

Lisant les différents écriteaux au-dessus des portes, Harry se décida cette fois pour explorer les « salles de combat ». A quoi ressemblaient-elles ?

Poussant le battant, il entra dans un petit couloir, percé de plusieurs nouvelles ouvertures, donnant sur différentes destinations, telles « grande arène », « salle de sport », « Combats de groupe ». Harry opta finalement pour la « salle d'entraînement ».

A l'intérieur, Harry fut presque déçu de ne découvrir qu'une antichambre comportant un vestiaire, des placards avec diverses armes et des trousses de pharmacie. Passé ce sas, la pièce principale semblait peu intéressante. Des murs gris nus encadraient quelques bancs de pierre brute, situés juste à l'extérieur d'un énorme cercle de runes gravées dans le sol. Au centre de ce cercle, bien plus petit, se trouvait un deuxième cercle, aux runes bien plus complexes. Des courbes étranges semblaient relier les deux dispositifs.

Osant approcher ces cercles, Harry mit prudemment un pied dans le plus grand. Il ne se passa rien. Enhardi, il s'engagea vers le plus petit, pour l'examiner de plus près. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que toutes les runes n'étaient pas gravées dans la pierre même, mais formées par des filaments de métal, comme si de l'argent avait été coulé dans les gravures, pour former une surface parfaitement lisse. Au centre du petit cercle, un mince disque de métal, gravé de milliers de minuscules runes incompréhensibles semblait relier le tout.

Harry s'approcha encore, curieux, et mit sans s'en apercevoir un pied dans le cercle.

Sur le dallage noir, le disque s'illumina soudainement d'une lueur bleue. La lumière se répandit doucement à travers les lignes argentées jusqu'au premier, puis au second cercle, comme de l'eau coulant dans un canal.

Puis Harry vit devant lui un message apparaître : « niveau 1 niveau 2 niveau 3 » décomptant des « niveaux » jusqu'au « niveau 80 ». Ne sachant comment réagir, Harry chercha à sortir du cercle, mais se cogna contre une barrière invisible en atteignant le cercle extérieur. Un bouclier avait été érigé, empêchant quiconque de sortir. Se retournant, il répondit « niveau 1 », ne sachant trop que faire d'autre.

Aussitôt, le message disparut, pour laisser place à une silhouette noire, semblable à une momie, couverte de tissu noir masquant la totalité de son corps. A sa main, une baguette noire, tendue vers Harry. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver, et de tomber violemment par terre, quand le sortilège rouge le frôla et partit s'écraser contre le bouclier, qui l'absorba dans un éclair bleu.

Gémissant de douleur, il ne réagit pas quand son adversaire lança un deuxième sortilège rouge, le touchant au cœur.

Harry sombra dans l'inconscience, ignorant que la silhouette face à lui disparaissait et que les runes redevenaient inertes, le libérant du bouclier.

Sul, qui s'était introduite discrètement sur un mur de la salle, eut un soupir d'exaspération. Cet humain avait du potentiel : il s'était montré réactif face à la première attaque. Mais c'était un niveau de débutant. S'il n'était pas capable de faire mieux, il n'allait pas rester en poste très longtemps.

.

Je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire de ce chapitre, sans trop savoir pourquoi (vivement que l'intrigue soit lancée).

Aya31: Contente qu'elle vous plaise! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

Elendil: j'ai hâte d'écrire la/les vengeance(s) (j'ai déjà des pages de notes à ce sujet). Merci pour ta review!


	7. Chapter 7

Petit disclaimer, que j'oublie à chaque fois mais qui est bien sûr valable pour tous les chapitres de cette histoire: les droits de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais que lui emprunter quelques lieux et personnages pour m'amuser, sans chercher à gagner de l'argent. Merci Mme Rowling pour nous faire rêver depuis des années avec un monde aussi génial!

Comme promis, un deuxième chapitre pour compléter. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter. Bises, et à bientôt!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Une ville déserte ?

Suite à l'incident des salles de combat, une nouvelle routine s'était installée dans la ville déserte.

Tous les jours, ou du moins, à chacun de ses réveils, étant donné que la lumière ne baissait jamais d'intensité et qu'il ne faisait jamais nuit dans ce lieu étrange, Harry partageait son temps entre lecture, exercices de méditation, et exploration. Tous les "matins" (avant que Dobby ne lui apporte son premier repas de la journée), il se rendait au parc, une sorte de grand lac entouré de verdure, de bois et de parterres de fleurs éparses, et courait sur le chemin caillouteux, au milieu des herbes hautes, le long du lac. Après quoi, sortant un livre de la bibliothèque, il allait s'installer aux bains, dans l'un des innombrables bassins d'eau chaude, et lisait pendant quelques heures, apprenant l'histoire du monde magique, les différents animaux fantastiques et leurs origines, ou encore l'étiquette sorcière. A chaque fois, il tentait de travailler son occlumencie et sa magie sans baguette, mais la première ne donnait rien, et il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour faire apparaître une minuscule étincelle au bout de ses doigts.

Ce fut donc après un énième échec qu'Harry, frustré, sortit de l'eau chaude pour faire un peu d'exploration. Il s'habilla rapidement, d'une longue tunique verte et d'une robe de sorcier blanche, accordée à un pantalon gris perle, qu'il avait dénichés dans une maison vide. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce costume, surtout à cause de la large ceinture aux multiples fourreaux pour épée et couteaux. Mais même un vieux vêtement étrangement coupé valait mieux que ses haillons d'Azkaban.

Il quitta tranquillement les bains, marchant doucement sur le dallage marbré, le long des fresques vides, et des froides statues blanches, et ouvrir la porte menant au grand hall. C'était étrange, que toutes les salles soient aussi alignées, côte-à-côte autour de ce hall. En termes d'espace, au vu de la taille immense de chaque pièce, ce n'aurait pas dû être possible. Sans doute une quelconque architecture magique était-elle à l'œuvre. Cela lui rappelait un peu la tente des Weasley lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui avait elle aussi été agrandie au-delà des lois de la physique. Mais cette ville semblait faire l'objet d'un sortilège bien plus complexe, d'après sa taille.

Passant devant plusieurs portes qu'il avait déjà découvertes, comme la "bibliothèque", les "salles de guérison", "l'armurerie", qui renfermait toutes sortes d'épées, boucliers, et autres armes, "ou encore les "commerces", contenant de multiples étals blancs, certains encore couverts de soieries, bijoux, céramiques et autres produits. Après la section "prisons", qu'Harry avait trouvée particulièrement sinistre, il s'arrêta pour déchiffrer l'écriteau serpentin en face de lui. Deux statues de soldats en grès rosé encadraient une monumentale porte en ébène sculpté, incrustée par endroits de nacre.

Apparemment il s'agissait du fameux "palais" que Sul avait évoqué lors de son premier jour ici.

La poignée, formée d'une multitude d'épines entremêlées en or blanc, piqua Harry, quand, curieux, il chercha à la tourner. Une gouttelette de sang parut, rapidement absorbée par le métal.

Puis, après un instant, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, le laissant entrer avec émerveillement dans une immense salle à colonnades. Le sol semblait fait de glace bleutée, gravée de runes et parcourues de centaines d'arabesques élégantes, peintes dans divers tons de bleu et d'argent. Entre les colonnes, semblables à d'immenses arbres de cristal étendant leurs fins branchages pour former une voûte gracieuse, portant d'innombrables petites fleurs bleues réfléchissant la lumière de quelques chandeliers d'or blanc disséminés çà et là encadraient un long tapis noir, qui reliait l'entrée à une estrade sur laquelle reposait un trône. L'ébène, s'y mêlait à l'or blanc en entrelacs harmonieux, donnant naissance à deux figures stylisées de tigres sous les accoudoirs, dessinant le contour d'un diadème surmonté d'étoiles en haut du dossier. L'intérieur semblait légèrement rembourré de tissu bleu nuit, brodé d'étoiles argentées. Les yeux des tigres étaient incrustés de saphirs scintillants.

Harry s'approcha doucement. Il voulut toucher ce meuble, presque sobre par rapport au reste de la pièce, ce qui ne le rendait que plus impressionnant, de par sa majesté. Mais quand sa main se posa lentement pour effleurer l'accoudoir, un tigre sculpté remua soudainement et lui mordit prestement la main. Effrayé, Harry fit brusquement un pas en arrière. Pendant un instant, les yeux de l'animal devinrent couleur rubis, et la pièce sembla soudainement miroiter d'un reflet rouge. Et puis, aussi vite que le phénomène était apparu, tout revint à la normale. Les corindons prirent une teinte bleu sombre, en reprenant leur position initiale. Harry resta figé, ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentisse dans toute la pièce.

Les statues qui bordaient les murs, représentant majoritairement des soldats en armure, mais également des Néphilims élégamment vêtus de longues robes et de tuniques brodées, bougeaient avec grâce, et s'approchaient pour former une longue file devant le trône. Sur les murs, les fresques semblaient remplies d'une foule de personnages de toutes les couleurs, se prosternant respectueusement.

Harry, figé, ne savait pas que faire. Les statues étaient-elles vivantes comme les fresques? Allaient-elles l'attaquer comme le tigre, pour avoir touché au trône ?

Non, elles semblaient simplement attendre, leurs yeux de gemmes fixés sur lui. La première de la file, représentant un magnifique jeune homme en marbre noir, richement vêtu, prit enfin la parole, après une rapide observation de son vis-à-vis :

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous venez d'accepter, n'est-ce pas ?" Le regard perdu et méfiant d'Harry dut lui fournir la réponse, car ses yeux émeraude, fiers, furent parcourus d'un éclair amusé. Il reprit : "vous venez d'être couronné roi. Comme vous êtes le dernier de notre peuple, vous en avez le droit, et la ville vous a accepté pour maître." Puis il éleva la voix, de sorte à être entendu aux quatre coins de la salle, et déclara fermement : "moi, Hector le Sage, Premier des Néphilims, je t'accepte pour seigneur et maître. Je suis ton dévoué serviteur, de ce jour jusqu'à ton dernier. Je te servirai en toutes choses, te protégerai de tes ennemis, et te guiderai sur la voie que tu as empruntée. Cela, je le jure, sur la magie qui m'anime."

Sur ces mots, il recula, et reprit sa position initiale contre le mur, entouré des statues de soldats, qui, elles n'avaient pas bougé de leur position agenouillée. Les peintures s'étaient relevées et observaient la scène avec respect.

Une à une, les statues vinrent jurer fidélité à leur nouveau roi. Harry, médusé, se contenta de les observer et d'attendre qu'elles aient fini, ne sachant trop que faire de cette couronne et de cette nouvelle armée de serviteurs dévoués. La ville était moins déserte qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

.

Après cette cérémonie improvisée, quand toutes les statues eurent retrouvé leur place, et que les gardes se furent redressés, Hector revint vers Harry.

"Vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions. Permettez-moi d'y répondre en vous montrant vos appartements. Le métier de roi est difficile, même quand il n'y a plus personne à gouverner, et votre héritage humain ne vous aidera pas à comprendre nos coutumes, ni à vous faire des alliés. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Harry lui emboîta le pas vers l'une des discrètes portes en métal blanc encastrées sur les côtés de la salle, écoutant calmement ses paroles.

"Pour commencer, laissez-moi me présenter à nouveau : je suis Hector, le premier Néphilim masculin, et donc votre ancêtre. Je fus également le premier roi de notre peuple, et je suis là pour vous aider à prendre ma suite sur le trône. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas le seul conseiller à votre disposition. Toutes les statues vous ayant juré fidélité sont ceux qui ont régné après moi, se succédant jusqu'au dernier Néphilim en vie.

Tous sont là pour vous aider à gouverner, bien que tous n'en aient pas l'envie. Votre bâtardise vous handicape, dans notre société si fermée et consanguine. Bien que toute la ville, avec ses fresques, ses statues, ou ses bas-reliefs, sont à vos ordres, beaucoup demeurent sceptiques quant à vos capacités et sont plus avides de défouler leur haine sur vous que de vous utiliser pour notre vengeance. Il faudra vous rendre populaire, mais je ne doute pas que vous y parviendrez rapidement si vous réussissez vos projets."

Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon, comprenant plusieurs meubles finement marquetés, des canapés et méridiennes recouverts de coussins brodés, des guéridons incrustés d'ivoire, posés sur un luxueux tapis bleu et crème.

En passant, Hector salua un bas-relief représentant une jeune femme, ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux carmin accordés à une longue robe rouge brodée d'argent.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Harry, je vous présente ma femme, Lamanea. Lamanea, voici notre dernier descendant, et nouveau roi, Harry Potter.

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Altesse. Je suis chargée de veiller sur vous.

— Merci, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit poliment Harry. Je ne veux pas vous paraître insultant, mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas une statue, comme votre mari ?"

Ce dernier lui répondit :

"Seuls les rois et les gardes ont le privilège d'être aussi libres de leurs déplacements que des statues. Les nobles ont l'honneur de veiller sur le roi en tant que bas-reliefs, après leur mort, et enfin le bas peuple peut être peint sur mur s'il le désire. Mais les fresques et bas-reliefs ne peuvent prendre contact entre eux, les uns étant exclus du palais, les autres y étant limités. En l'absence de Néphilim vivant, et donc de roi, toutes les statues et les bas-reliefs ont été endormis, car notre magie est liée à celle du roi, comme celle des Elfes de Maison à leur maître. Seules les fresques, plus libres, bien que toujours sous votre autorité, cela va de soi, ont pu rester animées.

— Et si, en m'approchant du trône, je n'avais pas été reconnu roi ?

— Les gardes vous auraient tué, évidemment. Toucher le trône sans être roi est l'injure suprême, et toute insulte au roi est punie de mort. En temps normal, quand nous subissons un affront, nous réglons cela par un duel, mais le roi n'a pas le droit de se battre avec quelqu'un d'un niveau inférieur au sien. Par ailleurs, le nombre de duels dus aux affronts a été limité à cinquante par an, par mon arrière-petit-fils. Nous sommes une race fière, et les duels mènent parfois à la mort du perdant. Par conséquent, sans limite, nous nous serions facilement entre-tués.

— Je vois, dit Harry, surpris par le ton toujours badin de la statue, en parlant de la mort de ses sujets."

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'en plus d'être un peuple profondément raciste, les Néphilims étaient aussi violents. Une qualité qu'il pourrait utiliser, s'ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour se battre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir gagné la guerre grâce à leur armée de statues toutes ces années auparavant ?

"Après cette agréable antichambre, laissez-moi vous montrer votre bureau. Nous passerons ensuite par votre nouvelle chambre, pour finir par vos jardins privés et votre modeste salle de bains. De l'autre côté de la salle du trône, la porte noire mène à votre trésor. Seul vous, où votre Elfe de Maison personnel, en avez l'accès. Attenante à votre bureau se trouve une petite bibliothèque, qui contient nos archives royales, et les recueils portant sur la magie d'âme, que vous êtes le seul à avoir le droit d'utiliser."

Durant la longue visite, Harry apprit de nombreuses choses. Cela allait de simples détails, comme savoir que le noir était la couleur royale, que les statues ne pouvaient pas faire de magie, ou qu'aucune salle accessible depuis le grand hall ne se trouvait sous le rocher d'Azkaban, les différentes parties de la ville étant en réalité disséminées dans les sous-sols du monde entier.

"Donc si je vais vers le lac, je serai en réalité...

— Sous une montagne du Sahara, oui, lui répondit Hector après lui avoir présenté son fils, Arthur. Quand ma fille Diane a pris le pouvoir, elle a décidé de fonder une place forte pour réunir notre peuple et le protéger après ma mort. Nous nous pensions invincibles, et nous avons durement découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors elle a creusé une cachette dans ce rocher perdu, et y a installé notre famille. Mon petit-fils Crésus a agrandi la caverne, et l'a reliée à des sources chaudes russes pour son confort, créant le premier pont. Puis, de génération en génération, chaque roi a aménagé la ville en fonction de ses besoins et de ceux de notre peuple, jusqu'à Marcus, le dernier d'entre nous, qui a mis en place les plus puissantes barrières magiques existantes sur cette ville. Par exemple, vous avez sans doute remarqué que le soleil ne se couche jamais ?

— Oui, j'en suis un peu mal à l'aise, pour être honnête.

— Cela s'explique par notre sort de protection contre le déplacement vampirique, qui supprime les ombres. Sans ombre, les Vampires ne peuvent pas s'introduire ici. Cette ville a été construite par et pour les Néphilims, c'est le joyau de notre peuple, et aucune espèce inférieure n'a jamais pu y pénétrer."

.

"Nous voilà de retour dans votre salon. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser" lui proposa Hector, la lourde statue noire s'asseyant sur un énorme fauteuil sculpté en lazurite.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé bleu, brodé d'élégantes volutes grises et blanches, avec quelques touches de crème. Il ne comptait pas laisser passer une telle occasion, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il posa sa première question :

"Vous dites que vous êtes le premier Néphilim. Comment êtes-vous né ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens avoir dormi, et rêvé, dans un océan infini. J'étais désespéré de ce vide. Mais du vide, une essence, un être a émergé, et je me suis réveillé, au côté de quelques êtres qui me ressemblaient, une nuit. Le rêve était devenu réalité.

Je n'étais pas le même alors. Nous n'étions que d'innocents enfants, ignorants des lois de ce monde. Certains sont morts, d'autres ont appris, se sont organisés sous ma direction. Nous sommes devenus les meilleurs, les plus intelligents et parfaits, parmi tous les êtres anciens et nouveaux. Car bien sûr, nous n'étions pas seuls. D'autres sont nés en même temps que nous.

On les nomme, des êtres célestes. Ils sont les ancêtres de toutes les créatures magiques. Mais tous ont été tués. Les ancêtres des sorciers par exemple, mourut de vieillesse. Il n'était après tout qu'un faible mortel. Et puis d'autres, comme les Elfes, sont morts au cours de conflits. En l'occurrence, nous avons exterminé le dernier peu avant la Dernière Guerre. Son pouvoir égalait presque le nôtre, et ce n'était pas admissible. D'autres encore ont été assassinés par leur propre descendance, comme les premiers Gobelins. Fafnir, leur maître, possédait tant d'or et en était tellement avare, que ses propres enfants l'ont tué.

Finalement, il ne resta que nous, les Néphilims. Les plus grands, les plus puissants, et les plus sages. Jusqu'à ce que des peuples jaloux nous assassinent à notre tour.

— Je ne comprends pas. Comment cette guerre a commencé ? Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqués ?

— "Nous" ont attaqués, le corrigea Hector. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres maintenant. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, il vous faudra poser la question à Marcus. Il se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.

— J'ai également une question concernant les statues. Si elles peuvent se battre, pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisées comme armée lors de cette guerre ? Elles doivent être difficiles à tuer, n'étant pas réellement vivantes mais animées.

A ces mots, Hector eut un petit sourire condescendant.

— Les statues n'ont été créées que pour garder la ville. Elles ne peuvent pas en sortir. Leur processus de création est long et délicat. Il est impossible d'en faire suffisamment pour créer une armée, dans un laps de temps aussi restreint. De plus, elles ne sont pas si difficiles à détruire quand l'on sait s'y prendre. Autre chose ?

— Oui. Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que la bibliothèque contient les livres sur la magie d'âme, mais vous n'en avez pas reparlé pendant la visite. De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Comme son nom l'indique, de magie qui traite de l'âme. C'est la source du pouvoir royal, car je l'ai découverte, et peu, depuis, ont pu l'utiliser. C'est une branche délicate et assez obscure, dont les conséquences sont souvent définitives, et donc qui demandent une grande responsabilité de la part de celui qui l'utilise. Mais puisque c'est votre droit, je vous propose de commencer avec le _Journal d'un Scientifique _de Jotünn Ymirson. Il contient beaucoup d'informations intéressantes sur ce sujet."

.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry, le soir même, après avoir récupéré le livre dans sa bibliothèque privée, s'installa confortablement dans son nouveau lit, le dos appuyé contre une montagne d'oreillers brodés de motifs noir et or.

Ouvrant le livre avec impatience, il parcourut rapidement la préface qui ne faisait que répéter ce que lui avait dit Hector en alertant le lecteur sur les dangers de la magie d'âme. Le premier chapitre s'avéra aussi inintéressant, l'auteur, Jotünn Ymirson, se présentant comme fils d'Ymir, le roi des Néphilims. Etant appelé à régner si par malheur son père venait à mourir, il se devait d'étudier la magie d'âme pour se préparer à cette charge et à ses prérogatives.

_Ceci est donc mon carnet de notes, sur ce que j'ai appris. Je m'efforcerai de le tenir à jour malgré mes nombreux devoirs de successeur, et, qui sait, de roi. Chère fille, ou cher fils, qui lisez ce journal, voyez-y un condensé de ce que vous devez savoir. Les livres sur le sujet son si épars, chacun de nos ancêtres ayant fait ses propres recherches sur le sujet, que j'ai cru bon de m'en tenir au principal. N'hésitez donc pas à retourner aux sources, que je me ferai un plaisir de vous indiquer si vous venez me le demander, si vous recherchez des précisions. Entrons maintenant dans le cœur du sujet : la magie d'âme._

_Livre I :_ La Vie par la Magie : une Nouvelle Loi Empirique_, par Hector, Père de la Nation._

_Le livre détaille les bases : chaque être vivant est composé de trois éléments : le corps sur le plan matériel, l'âme sur le plan astral, et la magie qui relie les deux et permet à chacun de vivre._

_Chaque être vivant est donc magique. La principale différence entre êtres dits "magiques" et "non-magiques", comme les sorciers et les sans-pouvoirs, c'est donc la puissance, à savoir la quantité de magie. Les êtres "magiques" disposent d'un excédent de cette énergie par rapport à ce qui est nécessaire au maintien du lien entre corps et esprit. Ce surplus est donc utilisable, tant sur les plans astral que physique, puisqu'il se situe entre les deux._

_(Donc si l'esprit fait partie de l'âme, comme dans la plupart des théories, cela implique que la légilimencie est la manifestation de la magie sur le plan astral, quand les sortilèges appartiennent au plan matériel. Ce qui explique le fait qu'ils aient une couleur et soient visibles, alors que personne ne peut voir la magie dans un être... à moins que grâce à la magie d'âme ce ne soit possible ? Une piste potentielle à explorer si mes ancêtres ne l'ont pas déjà fait...)._

_Âme : part d'un être vivant sur le plan astral. Elle regroupe l'esprit, avec par exemple les pensées et souvenirs, mais également les émotions et sentiments, qui ne font pas partie de l'esprit._

_Plan astral : contraire de plan matériel, espace non régi par les lois de la physique, inaccessible aux cinq sens sans l'aide de magie._

_(Cela semble un peu simple et rapide. Des définitions plus complètes ont sans doute été trouvées par la suite. Ne pas oublier de les retranscrire dans ce carnet.)_

_Le livre finit abruptement, par une note de Diane, expliquant qu'en cherchant à atteindre le plan astral par la méditation, Hector a été sur ce plan trop longtemps, et que sa magie s'est détachée de son corps, l'emprisonnant dans son âme. Considéré comme mort, sa statue sera animée le jour suivant._

_(Détail amusant : cette statue semble révolutionnaire pour cette époque. Je trouve plutôt qu'elle était mal faite. Grand-mère a refait toutes les statues il y a peu, parce que les anciennes étaient vraiment rudimentaires, "dignes des races inférieures", d'après elle. Elle n'avait pas tort. Leurs sortilèges ont été améliorés, j'ai même eu l'honneur de participer à leur mise en place, d'autant que le transfert de l'animation d'une statue à l'autre a été un véritable défi (que j'ai brillamment relevé, comme il sied à mon rang.) Mais apparemment un tel "art" et une telle toile de sortilèges étaient une innovation incroyable à cette époque. Les choses ont bien changé.)_

_Livre II : _La Loi d'Hector et ses Implications_, par Diane, fille d'Hector._

Harry arrêta là sa lecture, fatigué par tous les événements de la journée. De plus, sentir le regard incessant des bas-reliefs sur le moindre de ses gestes était particulièrement gênant, et lui donnait l'impression d'être exposé, vulnérable. Ils avaient beau prétendre veiller sur lui, il ne les croyait pas complètement, et avait longuement hésité à revenir vivre dans la maison des jours précédents. Néanmoins, pour bénéficier de leur soutien et de leurs conseils, il devait jouer leur jeu pour le moment. S'ils avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils en avaient déjà eu amplement l'occasion. A moins qu'ils n'attendent que le bon moment. Il était surveillé, et les yeux qui le scrutaient n'étaient pas toujours amicaux. Finalement, Harry fut rassuré de ne pas avoir à s'en servir comme armée.

C'était bien dommage. Une armée aurait fait un atout conséquent pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Dumbledore. Harry imaginait aisément la scène : Poudlard, assiégée par une immense armée de marbre, résistant aux sortilèges. Et, caché dans son bureau comme le sale traître qu'il était, Dumbledore, perdu, voyant son adversaire vainqueur et implacable, s'emparer de tout ce qu'il aimait : son école, ses élèves, sa réputation de mage invincible. Cette image avait un goût de miel. Mais non, ce serait trop simple, trop évident, et se débarrasser de Dumbledore ne réglait pas le problème de Voldemort. Non, il lui faudrait un plan plus complexe, plus pernicieux. Ils devaient être ruinés de l'intérieur, perdre et souffrir, en prenant conscience de leurs fautes. Ils devaient regretter. Et à la fin, au bout de leur chute, juste avant l'impact mortel, ils sauraient, ils comprendraient l'origine de leur malheur : Harry Potter.

En attendant, ce nom serait à bannir. A son retour, car il lui faudrait bien sortir d'Azkaban un jour, il lui faudrait un nom de couverture, une fausse identité. Mais en temps de guerre, dans le climat de tensions, créer de toutes pièces un personnage ne serait pas chose aisée. Il fallait être crédible, et discret. Harry aura besoin d'être influent, mais sans utiliser le nom Potter ou le statut de Survivant. Il lui faudra donc une identité de sang-pur. Malheureusement, tous les sang-purs se connaissaient entre eux, et l'existence de l'un d'eux était facilement vérifiable grâce aux tapisseries de famille, présentant leur arbre généalogique. Or, à la connaissance d'Harry, ces tapisseries étaient infalsifiables. Cet obstacle devait être contourné. Mais comment faire ? Pouvait-il utiliser les Néphilims pour se prétendre descendant d'une vieille famille oubliée ? D'ailleurs, était-ce le cas ? D'où lui venait son héritage Néphilim ? De son père ? Les Néphilims semblaient peu enclins à se marier à des Humains, préférant considérer les mortels comme des êtres inférieurs, avec un racisme non dissimulé. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait fait leur perte finalement.

Harry, de toute façon, n'avait aucune envie de venger un quelconque peuple avec lequel il ne partageait qu'un lointain ancêtre. Sa vengeance ne porterait pas sur les sorciers, mais sur Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, et tous ceux qui les avaient soutenus dans leurs mensonges. Il en avait assez qu'on se serve de lui pour tuer des gens ! Une fois c'était Voldemort, l'autre fois les Sorciers en général ! Et quand il aurait obéi comme un gentil chien, on l'abandonnerait, on le jetterait aux oubliettes, comme un déchet ! Il était un adolescent, qui n'avait rien demandé, un simple orphelin cherchant sa place dans un monde nouveau, qu'il ne comprenait pas, pas un agneau sacrificiel, pas une arme, pas un joujou. Et il allait le leur prouver. Les Néphilims étaient une opportunité en or, une source de pouvoir considérable, de savoir millénaire, perdu dans les brumes du temps. Et ils ne rêvaient que de le mettre à son service, à condition qu'il se mette au leur. C'était hors de question : cette fois, il en profiterait, mais n'attendrait pas que le vent tourne pour se protéger. Il était leur roi ? Très bien, alors il leur faudrait obéir. Les jeux commençaient maintenant. Et pour la première fois, Harry était maître du plateau.

C'est en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait appris, ainsi qu'à ce qu'il allait en faire, que le nouveau roi s'endormit ce jour-là.

Une porte. Toujours la même, au bout de ce couloir sombre et lisse. Une porte noire, avec une jolie poignée ronde. Il lui fallait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Harry était curieux : qu'y avait-il derrière ? Il lui fallait venir, venir ici pour le savoir. Mais ici où ? Où était cette porte ? Un sifflement à son oreille lui souffla doucement la réponse. _Dans tes souvenirs. Dans ton avenir._ Harry ne comprenait pas. Elle était magnifique, cette petite porte simple et noire, perdue au fond d'un couloir. Perdue ? Non, plus maintenant. A côté, il y avait une autre porte, une porte qu'il reconnaissait bien. La porte de l'horreur, la porte de la prison et du malheur, la porte de toutes les traîtrises. Il la haïssait cette porte ! Il haïssait les deux ! Elles étaient laides, sales, encrassées par des mains de sorciers indignes, jour après jour, ces portes immondes ! Elles étaient une barrière entre lui et ses objectifs. Il devait ouvrir cette porte ! Et s'il l'ouvrait, elle lui apporterait son pire ennemi sur un plateau, cette jolie porte noire, cette mignonne petite porte du ministère.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou! En ces temps de confinement, j'en profite pour écrire un peu, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent.

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous restez bien chez vous, et que vous gardez le moral. Bises!

Disclaimer: l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Je ne monétise pas cette histoire.

Chapitre 8 : Planification.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, l'image de la porte au premier plan de son esprit. C'était donc cela ! Il connaissait cette porte, elle se trouvait au ministère ! Il était passé devant le jour de sa condamnation. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention à l'époque, bien trop préoccupé par le procès dont il allait être victime. Mais pourquoi en rêvait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi désirait-il tant l'ouvrir, cette petite porte sans intérêt ? Voldemort y était-il pour quelque chose ? La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des rêves étranges, c'était pour voir les actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant sa quatrième année. Qu'y avait-il derrière d'ailleurs ? Il devrait se renseigner dessus à son retour en Grande Bretagne magique. Et si Voldemort voulait aller au ministère, il aurait besoin de le savoir vite, cela pourrait se révéler une occasion intéressante.

Mais devait-il d'abord vaincre Voldemort, et se venger de Dumbledore après ? Ou l'inverse ? Ou faire les deux en même temps, au risque de se retrouver pris entre deux feux ?

Les deux étaient ses ennemis. Mais les deux étaient également en guerre entre eux. Peut-être devrait-il attendre qu'ils s'entretuent ou s'affaiblissent mutuellement. Après tout, le temps jouait en sa faveur : Harry Potter était un fugitif disparu ou mort, aux yeux du monde, donc il ne représentait une menace pour personne.

Cependant, il était vrai que seul, il ne pouvait s'opposer aux deux plus grands sorciers d'Europe. Il avait grand besoin de soutiens. Mais qui ? Il devait sans doute y avoir des familles neutres, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que leur puissance soit suffisante, ni de comment les convaincre de se battre pour lui. D'autant que tout sorcier représentait une menace potentielle : il serait aisément dénoncé et renvoyé en prison. Pire, on pourrait le faire chanter en échange de services ou d'argent. D'ailleurs sa voûte à Gringotts lui était-elle encore accessible ? Cela devait être le cas, après tout, Sirius, malgré son statut de fugitif, avait réussi à lui offrir un Eclair de Feu pendant sa troisième année. D'ailleurs les Gobelins ne voudraient sans doute pas que le ministère mette le nez dans leurs affaires.

Mais oui… Les Gobelins. Voilà des alliés dont il aurait besoin. Ils contrôlaient tous les comptes des sorciers, lumineux ou sombres, y compris leurs trésors familiaux. Ils auraient les ressources financières pour l'aider. De plus, ils ne portaient pas les sorciers dans leur cœur et Harry n'était plus un sorcier, mais un être puissant qui se proposait de se battre contre leurs ennemis de toujours. Néanmoins, cette idée avait deux failles : d'une part les Gobelins n'avaient aucun intérêt à se mêler de cette guerre, qui plus est derrière un adolescent ayant déjà été manipulé bêtement par la Lumière. D'autre part, les Gobelins ne faisaient rien s'ils n'y gagnaient pas financièrement quelque chose. Or, même avec son coffre, Harry n'aurait pas les moyens de payer assez de pots de vins pour le soutien de la banque, pas même pour quelques jours. Et après, il se retrouverait vite sur la paille. Non, il devait trouver de l'argent autre part. Ou d'autres soutiens. L'idée de s'allier à des créatures magiques n'était sans doute pas mauvaise, mais lesquelles ? Qui était assez puissant pour s'opposer aux deux sorciers les plus puissants du siècle et entrer en guerre ?

Entrant en trombe dans son nouveau bureau, Harry se précipita sur un papier et un crayon. Ne trouvant ni l'un ni l'autre, il se rabattit sur une sorte de papier végétal jauni et un calame. Après avoir mouillé un pain d'encre noire, il fit la liste de toutes les créatures magiques qu'il connaissait.

_Elfes de Maison._

_Gobelins._

_Centaures._

_Acromentules._

_Vélanes._

_Peuple du Lac de Poudlard._

_Géants._

La liste était courte. Il écarta d'emblée les Gobelins et les Acromentules. Il avait déjà établi que les Gobelins ne l'aideraient pas tant qu'il ne disposerait pas de fonds substantiels à leur accorder, et les Acromentules étaient simplement trop dangereuses et hors de contrôle pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Les Centaures ne se préoccupaient de rien tant que les étoiles ne leur disaient pas le contraire : s'il allait les voir, ils le dénonceraient sûrement à Hagrid, s'ils ne le perçaient pas de flèches de part en part.

Le Peuple du Lac ne sortait pas du Lac Noir, donc son intérêt était extrêmement limité à échelle nationale.

Les Elfes de Maison ne se soulèveraient jamais contre les Sorciers : ils en avaient trop peur, et aimaient trop les servir. Et Dobby était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer, avec son amour des punitions auto-infligées, pour ôter à Harry toute envie d'alliance avec ses centaines de congénères.

Cela laissait les Vélanes et les Géants. Que savait-il d'eux au juste ? Fleur était demi-Vélane : elle était belle, pouvait captiver et séduire tous les hommes qui posaient leurs yeux sur elle. Ce pouvoir ne semblait pas très utile. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à écarter : elle lui devait une faveur, depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa petite sœur Gabrielle pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle habitait en France, mais peut-être s'agissait-il là d'un bon point de départ pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Ministère. Aurait-elle des contacts, des ressources à lui proposer ? Ce n'était pas à négliger. Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'Harry en apprenne plus sur son peuple, et de quoi étaient capables des Vélanes de « sang pur ».

A propos des Géants, Harry n'en connaissait qu'une (à part Hagrid qui, au vu de sa trahison, n'était pas un allié envisageable), encore que seulement demi-géante : Mme Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Cependant, à part son physique impressionnant, elle ne semblait pas être remarquable. Les Géants étaient assez peu discrets, il serait impossible de les faire passer pour des Sorciers. Néanmoins, là encore, peut-être disposaient-ils de ressources intéressantes. Si la directrice de Beauxbâtons avait la même influence que le directeur de Poudlard, Mme Maxime pourrait disposer de nombreux contacts en France et à l'étranger, peut-être même au Royaume-Uni.

Harry avait donc deux pistes. La première chose à faire serait de se renseigner sur chacune d'elles.

.

Cette fois, Harry profita de l'opportunité offerte par Hector pour s'entraîner au duel avec un professeur. Ce dernier accepta joyeusement.

En chemin vers les salles de combat, il remarqua que le hall était moins vide : des statues déambulaient discutant, échangeant entre elles ou avec des personnages peints, comme si la vie avait repris son cours. Les ragots passaient de bouche veinée de marbre à oreille en tessons de mosaïque. Le dessin d'ensemble était très perturbant à voir. Chacun semblait vivre tranquillement son quotidien éternel, mais à part Harry, personne ne respirait, et les passants ne semblaient pas marcher dans un but précis, mais plutôt errer calmement, avec une sérénité indifférente.

Poursuivant leur propre chemin, le professeur improvisé et son élève se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement où Harry avait été blessé la dernière fois. Entrant dans l'antichambre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hector se tourna vers lui :

« Nous sommes maintenant dans le vestiaire. Ici, vous pouvez vous changer en tenue de combat si vous en avez une, et choisir votre arme. En cas de blessure, c'est également ici que vous trouverez de quoi vous rafistoler. A quel type de combat désirez-vous vous entraîner exactement ?

-La magie sans baguette. J'ai été impuissant en prison à cause de la perte de la mienne, et je ne veux plus revivre cela. Par ailleurs, je n'ai même pas de baguette avec laquelle m'entraîner, donc ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Cela ne veut rien dire : les Sorciers utilisaient déjà des baguettes à notre époque, donc nous devons en avoir une quelque part. Nous avons toujours appris les techniques de combat de nos adversaires. Jamais il n'aura été dit que les êtres inférieurs maîtriseraient des formes de magie qui nous seraient inconnues ou que nous ne pourrions adapter aux nôtres. Dobby !

« Pop ! »

-Que peut faire Dobby Monsieur ?

-Pourrais-tu me trouver une baguette magique quelque part en ville Dobby ? Merci. » lui répondit Harry. Avec un bref sourire, les yeux brillants, l'Elfe disparut.

« Quant à la magie sans baguette, la maîtriser va devenir aussi facile pour vous que respirer. Mais cela, je vous l'enseignerai à la fin de votre duel : je préférerais voir votre niveau avec un bâton dans un premier temps. » Reprit Hector.

Quand Dobby revint avec une baguette pour Harry, l'exercice put commencer : ils entrèrent dans la salle de duel proprement dite.

Elle n'avait pas changé : des murs gris nus encadraient quelques bancs de pierre brute, disposés en dehors des deux cercles concentriques gravés dans le sol, qui laissaient libre une large zone au milieu de la pièce.

Harry sentait une mauvaise connexion avec sa baguette : faite en un vieux bois clair poli et usé, elle ne semblait pas très réactive, et lui opposait une résistance farouche. Il essaya de lancer un lumos, mais le résultat ne sembla pas différent de ce qu'il obtenait d'habitude avec sa baguette de houx. Cela le rassura quelque peu.

Entrant dans le petit cercle après l'apparition du bouclier extérieur, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Hector, qui avait pris place sur un banc, au moment de choisir un niveau d'adversaire.

« Commençons doucement, le niveau 20 fera sans doute l'affaire pour cette fois. »

Se préparant à l'attaque qu'il savait imminente, Harry se mit en position et siffla : « niveau 20 ». Un adversaire apparut aussitôt, mince silhouette noire brandissant une baguette de même couleur, et lui décocha immédiatement un sort informulé.

Harry roula sur le côté et voulut riposter, mais dut esquiver en voyant d'autres sorts venir vers lui. Se déplaçant le plus vite possible, pour éviter les sorts pleuvant sur lui, il chercha en vain une faille dans la position de son adversaire, mais ce dernier semblait tout bonnement invincible, lui décochant sortilège sur sortilège, avec la même aisance qu'un assassin plantant son couteau dans du beurre, et manifestement, avec le même ennui.

Fatiguant rapidement à force de sauter et tourner en permanence sans pouvoir riposter, Harry se résolut à gagner du temps. Il profita de l'immobilité de son adversaire pour faire apparaître un épais brouillard noir, contourner son adversaire, et l'attaquer d'une salve de sorts désarmants. La réplique fut immédiate : manifestement, ses attaques n'avaient pas le moins du monde gêné son vis-à-vis, qui avait fait un pas de côté pour les éviter, tout en continuant ses attaques.

Harry dut se réfugier derrière un bouclier, qui céda rapidement, puis un autre, qui ne fit pas long feu. Les quelques sorts de riposte étaient dédaigneusement déviés, avec une facilité insolente. Finalement, son dernier bouclier éclata, et l'attaque suivante projeta Harry contre la barrière extérieure, le laissant désarmé. Aussitôt, l'ennemi disparut et la magie de la salle se désactiva, le faisant douloureusement heurter le sol.

Sur son banc, Hector, le regard perçant, se pinçait le nez en grimaçant :

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas invité les nobles à regarder : votre autorité en aurait été anéantie. Il y a du progrès à faire. Mais après tout, nous sommes là pour ça. »

Et la leçon commença.

.

Epuisé par son cours de duel, et par celui de magie sans baguette qui avait suivi, Harry se replia dans ses appartements pour lire et se reposer un peu. Hector était un professeur exigeant, qui ne lâchait rien, et sa baguette récalcitrante n'avait pas aidé. Sans compter qu'Harry lui avait demandé de l'aider avec l'occlumencie, ce à quoi son professeur avait répondu qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais vu d'esprit aussi mal gardé au cours de ses longs siècles de vie et de mort. Cela promettait.

Harry se rabattit donc sur le livre de la magie d'âme qu'il avait commencé la veille, mais après quelques chapitres, il abandonna : Diane était manifestement plus intéressée à comprendre la nature de la magie d'âme pour sauver son père qu'à ses autres utilisations potentielles. Les pages dévoilaient de longs détails techniques qu'Harry ne comprenait pas toujours, intégrant d'ennuyeuses formules d'arithmancie capables selon elle d'expliquer l'existence et la situation du point de non-retour entre la méditation et la séparation définitive du corps avec l'âme. Elle avait ensuite fait des tests pour rendre cela réversible, échouant à chacune de ses tentatives. Bref, c'était d'un ennui mortel.

Il demanda alors à Dobby de lui ramener de la bibliothèque des livres d'histoire, mais aussi divers ouvrages sur les Vélanes et les Géants.

En feuilletant _Les Géants : Mœurs et Habitat_, Harry ne trouva que des informations décevantes : les Géants avaient un intellect à peine plus développé que les Trolls, et leur société reposait davantage sur la force brute et les combats entre tribus, que sur des fondements exploitables. Leurs coutumes étaient primitives, au mieux, et à moins de leur promettre du sang et de les laisser foncer dans leurs adversaires en bataille ouverte et détruire des villes, ce qui n'était pas au programme pour le moment, avoir les Géants de son côté serait pour Harry un réel handicap plutôt qu'un avantage, sans parler des problèmes de communication, de leur caractère indiscipliné et peu enclin à obéir à un étranger. Les Géants ne feraient pas des alliés fiables, et les demi-Géants comme Mme Maxime ou Hagrid étaient rares, et n'avaient rien de particulier à lui apporter.

Harry écarta donc l'hypothèse des Géants et se concentra sur les Vélanes. A sa demande, Dobby lui avait déniché _Veelas et Vélanes : tout ce que vous ignorez sur une civilisation méconnue_. Au-delà du titre ronflant, l'ouvrage n'apportait pas grand-chose de neuf, mais s'avéra plus intéressant que prévu. D'une part, leur société, à l'opposé des Géants, semblait codifiée à l'extrême, leurs coutumes sophistiquées étant détaillées au cours de longs chapitres qu'Harry sauta allègrement. En effet, on ne s'adressait pas la parole de la même façon suivant l'âge, la puissance brute et le rang hiérarchique de chacun : les salutations variaient, mais également les types de vouvoiement, et même certains termes utilisés et niveaux de langage. Il existait ainsi 20 façons différentes de dire bonjour, toutes comportant une connotation nuancée. De même, la société était très structurée, les Veelas ne tolérant aucun irrespect, ni aucun désordre. Chacun faisait partie d'une "caste" avec un rôle défini, des grades et des niveaux de pouvoir. Ces castes étaient au nombre de 68. Harry avait l'impression d'étudier le fonctionnement hiérarchique d'une armée, tant les détails en étaient précis, et rien n'était laissé au hasard. Bien évidemment, une telle structure se devait d'avoir un gouvernement, dirigé par un "Gardien", sorte de roi choisi et soutenu par quelques puissantes familles de la caste des "Visionnaires".

Avec une telle organisation, pourquoi les Veelas n'avaient-ils pas fondé leur propre pays ? Ils semblaient former une sorte de nation officieuse, sans frontières. Peut-être le temps avait-il changé leur culture au point de détruire cette cohésion, cette discipline ? Après tout, les livres d'Azkaban étaient anciens... Sans doute n'étaient-ils plus à jour. Cette masse d'informations semblait peu utile, mais elle révélait l'existence d'une société organisée, potentiellement cachée à l'heure actuelle, mais efficace, avec un fort potentiel de discrétion et d'influence sur le monde sorcier. C'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Mais que cherchaient les Veelas ? Pourquoi aideraient-ils un jeune sorcier déchu, recherché par les autorités, et semi-néphilim qui plus est ? De plus, se reposer uniquement sur leur soutien serait malaisant : Harry ne voulait pas dépendre des ressources et du bon vouloir d'un seul peuple, au risque de se retrouver trahi ou abandonné quand l'occasion leur serait propice. Il devait réunir plusieurs alliés, pour équilibrer ses forces et ses possibilités.

Peut-être pouvait-il se tourner vers les Loups-garous ? Mais leurs meutes étaient pour certaines très proches de Voldemort. Comment savoir l'étendue de l'influence de Greyback sur eux ? Sans compter que, face à des meutes aussi nombreuses, prendre le temps de négocier avec toutes, de s'assurer leur soutien (là encore, sans rien à offrir en contrepartie), le tout, sans que Dumbledore ou Voldemort en aient vent relèverait de la gageure. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

Qui donc restait-il ?

Les sorciers neutres ? Mais quelle famille serait assez puissante pour lui offrir le soutien politique et financier dont il aurait besoin ? Actuellement, quelle famille serait prête à maintenir sa couverture, à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui offrir un support politique sans réellement connaître son identité ?

Par ailleurs, il lui faudrait réfléchir à son nouveau nom, celui qu'il adopterait pour protéger son anonymat. Il était hors de question de continuer à s'appeler Harry Potter à cause de son statut d'évadé. Il devait rejoindre une maison influente, neutre, riche, et à l'écart des affaires depuis plusieurs années : son arrivée ne devait pas paraître trop fortuite, soudaine. Les Sang-pur devaient le respecter, mais il ne devait pas paraître trop sombre. Et aucun membre portant le même nom ne devait vivre pour mettre en doute son existence. Bref, la tâche semblait impossible. S'il utilisait un nom apparenté aux Potter (comme "Evans"), Dumbledore risquait fort de faire le lien. A moins que ses différences physiques, magiques, son nom ancien, et le soutien politique d'une famille extérieure suffisamment influente et neutre puissent écarter tout doute...

Une idée commença à fleurir dans son esprit : il connaissait la famille de soutien politique idéale. Il lui suffirait de gagner leur confiance. S'il parvenait à gagner le soutien des Veelas et à s'allier avec cette famille, sa base arrière et son identité, une fois choisies, seraient protégées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de gagner de l'influence auprès des uns, et de rencontrer les autres, sans oublier de réfléchir à un nouveau nom.

Il reprit le livre sur les Veelas, y ajoutant un tome sur l'étiquette sorcière et la _Généalogie des Grandes Familles Sorcières_, et se résolut à lire attentivement, page par page, chapitre par chapitre, en prenant des notes.

.

A suivre...

Merci pour votre patience (mes chapitres sont courts et mettent un temps fou à venir) comme pour vos reviews, et promis, la suite sera un peu plus agitée.

A bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien (et que vous restez chez vous). Voici un nouveau chapitre!

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK. Rowling, je ne possède pas cet univers.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Un sortilège le manqua de quelques millimètres. Il contourna un arbre et poursuivit sa course effrénée. Dans le noir, il ne voyait pas le sol inégal sous ses pas, et trébucha à plusieurs reprises. Mais il devait courir, plus vite, plus vite ! Quelle que soit l'identité de son assaillant (il ne semblait y en avoir qu'un), il était très puissant. Trop pour qu'il soit possible de l'affronter en espérant rester en vie. Voldemort ? C'était peu probable. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait gagné après tout : il avait tué Harry lors de l'attaque d'Azkaban, la prophétie était accomplie, pour leur malheur à tous.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, essoufflé. Au milieu des arbres noirs, seule sa respiration inégale semblait résonner dans l'air froid. Avait-il semé son ennemi ? Il l'avait cru à plusieurs reprises cette nuit-là, mais, à l'instant même où il commençait à se détendre, son poursuivant transplanait à quelques mètres et la traque recommençait. On aurait dit qu'il jouait avec la nourriture, lui laissant le temps de souffler, le guidant toujours plus loin dans les bois pour qu'il y creuse sa tombe. Ce serait bien le style de Voldemort. Qui d'autre aurait une telle puissance et un intérêt à le tuer ? Mais pourquoi venir lui-même au lieu d'envoyer des sbires ?

C'était léger, très léger. S'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille, il n'aurait pas entendu le quasi-imperceptible "crac" du transplanage, et n'aurait pas esquivé le sortilège bleu sombre à temps. Il roula, se releva d'un mouvement souple et reprit sa course, ne sachant où aller, ni que faire pour se protéger, ne réfléchissant plus, courant pour sa vie. Il sauta par-dessus un fossé, se glissa dans les fougères, tourna à plusieurs reprises pour perdre son adversaire, sans effet. Ce dernier semblait savoir à chaque instant où il était, le suivant des yeux, le traquant comme un cerf effrayé.

Les défenses de son refuge avaient été brisées, plus tôt dans la soirée, par une vague de force phénoménale. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à une telle puissance. Il ne lui restait qu'à fuir. Mais pas une seule seconde il n'avait trouvé la concentration de transplaner, sa seule tentative s'étant révélée un échec, à cause d'une barrière posée par son ennemi inconnu. Il avait essayé de se transformer en Patmol, juste avant de réaliser qu'un chien ne pouvait pas tenir une baguette, et en l'occurrence sa baguette serait sans doute sa seule chance d'en sortir en vie.

Nouveau sort, rouge cette fois, frappant un tronc à sa gauche. Il ne ralentit pas pour examiner les dégâts. Il devait se concentrer sur sa course. Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Il évita une branche basse, glissa encore sur une pierre mousseuse, dévala une petite pente, en remonta une autre, évita de justesse un sort violet, tenta une riposte en fonçant entre deux arbres, se doutant qu'elle n'atteindrait pas sa cible de plusieurs centimètres.

Le souffle court, il accéléra une dernière fois en voyant l'horizon s'éclaircir légèrement devant lui. Il semblait être arrivé à la lisière des arbres. Il tenta un dernier sprint. Sentant son poursuivant marcher tranquillement et transplaner par intermittence, en lui lançant quelques sorts qui rataient tous leur cible de justesse, davantage destinés à l'affoler qu'à l'atteindre.

Il essaya de se cacher derrière un vieil arbre, qui explosa la seconde d'après, le faisant rouler hors des bois, dévalant une pente douce, puis se relever d'un mouvement fluide né de l'habitude, et s'arrêter brusquement.

Il était arrivé au bord d'une falaise, donnant sur la mer.

Plus le choix, il lui faudrait se battre. Il tenta à nouveau de transplaner, en vain. Tremblant de stress et de fatigue, haletant, il pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit où il se trouvait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Après quelques secondes d'attente, il vit la silhouette de son ennemi avancer toujours aussi tranquillement vers lui. Il était prêt, et décocha quelques-uns de ses meilleurs sorts. Ils disparurent tous au contact d'un bouclier d'énergie. L'ennemi s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit sa marche, sans attaquer. Sirius fit alors quelque chose qu'il avait résolu de ne jamais tenter depuis longtemps : il utilisa la magie noire, apprise par ses parents quand il était jeune. Les effets de ces sorts l'avaient horrifié à l'époque, il s'était juré de ne jamais les utiliser. Mais il était trop désespéré, ce soir. Sa mort arrivait, implacable, semblant presque lui sourire gentiment. Peu importe, il vendrait chèrement sa peau, avant de rejoindre James et Harry.

Silencieusement, un sortilège violet sombre, suivi d'un rouge, sortirent de sa baguette, à une vitesse mortelle, et se heurtèrent à un puissant bouclier vert pâle, qui les absorba.

Un trait de lumière rouge jaillit vers la main de Sirius, et sa baguette s'envola vers son ennemi, qui la brisa en deux.

"J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais jamais vraiment renié ta famille, mon garçon. Je suis très déçu."

Cette voix ! C'était - non, impossible !

"J'espérais te ramener à la lumière, tu m'étais très utile à un moment. Mais maintenant qu'Harry s'est évadé, tu deviens encombrant." Poursuivit calmement Albus Dumbledore.

"Vous ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Harry... Harry est vivant ?" Sirius était perdu, déchiré, entre la joie de savoir Harry vivant, et le goût âpre de la trahison. Il avait raison depuis le début, son filleul était innocent.

"Malheureusement oui. Vois-tu, Tom continue de le chercher. Je ne peux pas le laisser courir dans la nature, comprends-tu ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des soutiens pour l'aider. Il aurait dû rester à Azkaban, pour le bien de tous. Maintenant, me voilà forcé de faire des choses que je ne voulais pas envisager. Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi pour toi, mon garçon. Je t'aime sincèrement. Mais je le dois, pour le plus grand bien." Un grand regret, empreint de lassitude, emplit la voix de Dumbledore.

Le sort toucha Sirius si vite, qu'il ne put l'esquiver, le poussant tendrement dans l'abîme.

Sa dernière pensée, avant se heurter les vagues, fut : " _James, j'aurais dû savoir"_.

.

Hermione entra dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Devant elle, les adultes discutaient déjà tous de façon animée, semblant débattre de quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de Tonks, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : "Pourquoi tout le monde est agité ?"

"Dumbledore a des nouvelles graves à annoncer. Apparemment, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque." Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Encore une attaque ? Qui était mort cette fois ?

Avant de pouvoir le demander, elle vit Dumbledore entrer, fermer la porte et attendre le silence de la salle. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, il semblait vieilli de plusieurs années, comme courbé par le poids des événements qu'il avait à annoncer.

Tous attendaient qu'il se mette à parler.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous avons tous perdu un ami, un proche, ce soir. La marque des ténèbres est apparue au-dessus de la maison de Sirius Black. La seule chose que j'ai pu récupérer, est sa baguette." Il posa doucement sur la table les fragments de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Il y eut des cris, des pleurs. Hermione elle-même resta interdite. Sirius... Non, c'était impossible. Sirius était mort. Il avait toujours été si gentil, si drôle... Remus devait être effondré. Mais était-il même au courant ? Pas Sirius...

"Les temps sont durs, Tom espère nous affaiblir en s'attaquant à ce qui nous est le plus cher, ce que rien ne peut remplacer : la vie d'un être proche, aimé de tous, qui a déjà tant fait pour nous. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gagner. Sirius a décidé de partir suite au désaccord que nous avons eu sur Harry. Il espérait qu'il était innocent et qu'il pourrait le prouver. Ce faisant, il s'est isolé, et est devenu vulnérable aux mages noirs. Ne faisons plus jamais cette erreur. L'Ordre doit être uni si nous voulons libérer le monde de ce fléau. Que le sacrifice de Sirius ne soit pas vain."

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation, certains, notamment les plus jeunes, hochant la tête, ravalant difficilement les larmes qui leur montaient aux yeux. Hermione, réfugiée dans les bras de Ron, eut un faible sourire à ce discours.

"Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser Tom prendre avantage de notre deuil. La mort de Sirius met en danger le Square Grimmaurd. D'ici quelques jours, Draco Malfoy en héritera par sa mère. Nous devons donc déménager notre quartier général." Continua Dumbledore, regardant l'assemblée d'un regard qui avait retrouvé ses étincelles.

M. Weasley s'avança timidement : "Le Terrier est disponible, si vous le voulez, Albus."

"Je vous remercie, Arthur. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vous prierais donc de commencer le déménagement. Les Malfoy ne doivent rien trouver d'appartenant à l'Ordre." Puis le grand sorcier se tourna vers les plus jeunes, les retenant de son regard bleu perçant. "Neville, Ronald, Hermione, un instant je vous prie."

Restant immobile malgré la foule qui se frayait un chemin vers la porte, discutant avec animation, Hermione laissa son regard fixé sur le professeur Dumbledore, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Une fois les adultes partis et la porte fermée, il se pencha vers eux, la main tendue leur offrant quelques bonbons à l'emballage doré et violet.

"Un bonbon au citron ?"

"Non merci professeur. Que vouliez-vous nous dire ?" Demanda Hermione, pressée d'en finir. Elle sentait les larmes venir et voulait à tout prix sortir de cette pièce étouffante. Sirius. Manifestement, les autres étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

Le professeur se tourna alors vers Neville. "Vous avez été intégrés à l'Ordre quand Harry nous a quittés. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avions besoin de jeunes gens motivés et talentueux comme vous. Mais plus que jamais, avec la disparition de combattants chevronnés comme Sirius, vous allez être en danger. Demain est le jour de la rentrée, et je voudrais que vous soyez prêts, que vous profitiez du temps que nous pouvons vous donner pour vous préparer à ce qui va advenir." Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. "On m'a dit que la bibliothèque Black est un endroit merveilleux." Puis, sans jeter un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

Neville et Ron regardaient Hermione, semblant attendre une explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle les regarda avec fatigue et exaspération.

"Il veut que l'on s'entraîne. Qu'on profite des bibliothèques de Square Grimmaurd et Poudlard pour apprendre un maximum de sorts. D'abord Harry qui nous trahit, maintenant Sirius qui-" Elle eut un sanglot. _Sirius_.

Qu'aurait dit Harry s'il l'avait su ? Il aurait été bouleversé, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement de culpabilité. Il aurait été fou de rage et de tristesse. Mais il était mort, lui aussi, après avoir révélé sa vraie nature : c'était un sorcier sombre. Elle avait toujours du mal à le croire, mais les preuves étaient accablantes. Et elle avait vu son vrai visage, haineux, pendant son procès. Pourtant, une petite partie d'elle refusait toujours d'admettre la vérité, et s'écrasait sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle-même, qu'il était mauvais, qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose de profondément Serpentard. Dès le début, il avait gardé de nombreux secrets, avait remis en doute la parole des professeurs, avait bravé le règlement comme s'il y était habitué depuis longtemps. Il avait parlé seul à seul avec Voldemort en première année, il avait été seul face au basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait détesté sa propre famille ! Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient moldus. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait dit que Vous-savez-qui avait été charmant dans sa jeunesse, et qu'Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup. Pourtant, il restait son premier ami. Mai le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'il fallait parfois prendre des décisions difficiles pour le plus grand bien, et songer aux autres, aux Moldus, comme ses parents, qui seraient menacés si un nouveau mage noir était laissé libre. Alors elle avait témoigné. Harry était dangereux, trop dangereux. Il avait fini par mourir des mains d'un autre mage noir, et cela faisait un ennemi en moins. Sans doute devait-elle s'en réjouir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était simplement heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à voir son agonie.

Et maintenant, Sirius. Ils mourraient tous, les uns après les autres. Remus avait disparu après l'emprisonnement d'Harry, Hermione le soupçonnait de s'être suicidé. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois que l'un de ses proches était accusé de magie noire et emprisonné à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Sirius, lui, s'était disputé avec le professeur Dumbledore, l'accusant de faire erreur, proclamant qu'il allait faire libérer son filleul lui-même et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans preuves de son innocence. Il ne devait plus jamais revenir, en effet.

"Hermione ? Tout va bien ?" Un Ron préoccupé la regardait.

"Ce n'est rien. Je... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Nous devrions faire nos bagages et rechercher quelques livres à emporter." Répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, elle s'enfuit à la bibliothèque de la maison Black, et attendit d'avoir fermé la porte, pour se laisser tomber par terre et laisser couler ses larmes.

.

Severus attendait que Dumbledore sorte du salon pour lui faire son rapport. C'était étrange, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas parlé de la mort de Black, ce soir-là. Ni pour l'ordonner, ni pour s'en vanter. Mais après tout, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il prévoyait, qui pouvait connaître tous ses plans ? Il n'avait confiance en personne, encore moins en un espion aux allégeances douteuses. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Severus, c'était lui-même. Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de voir mourir le cabot, de le tuer lui-même, lentement, douloureusement. Quand, après une nouvelle humiliation, il se retrouvait seul dans son dortoir, il avait toujours le même rêve concernant Black : le tuer de ses propres mains. Il imaginait sa joie profonde en voyant son harceleur de toujours mourir piteusement, le regard vitreux et le souffle éteint. Mais après toutes ces années de haine, à présent qu'il le savait mort, il ne ressentait rien. Pas de joie, pas de triomphe, pas de colère : rien. Peut-être un peu de regret, tout au plus. Après tout, Black était un bon combattant, et avait le même objectif que lui : aider Harry Potter. Mais il n'en retirait nulle satisfaction. Etrange...

Potter était quant à lui une autre énigme. Il était l'un des rares à savoir qu'il était encore vivant : le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était persuadé et le faisait chercher dans tout le pays. Quand il l'avait appris, Dumbledore avait eu la même certitude, allez savoir pourquoi : Harry Potter était bel et bien vivant, et en fuite. Or, il n'oubliait pas que Severus avait juré de protéger le garçon, ce qui le mettait en fâcheuse position, maintenant que Potter était l'ennemi numéro un pour les deux camps. Il n'avait pu empêcher son procès raté (Severus était bien conscient que les preuves avaient été fabriquées de toutes pièces, mais la raison lui en était inconnue), et savait que Dumbledore le tenait plus que jamais à l'œil. Agir dans ces conditions était impossible. A la moindre erreur, sa tête rejoindrait celle de Black dans un cimetière.

Alors il tendait l'oreille, attendant l'occasion propice, et élaborant quelques plans pour parer toute éventualité. Il n'oubliait pas que sa survie dépendait de celle de Potter, et en avait du mal à dormir la nuit, au vu du caractère incertain de la situation de Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et le professeur Dumbledore sortit du salon, son regard pétillant se reposant immédiatement sur Severus.

"Ah, Severus. Quelles nouvelles de Tom aujourd'hui ?"

"Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. Il continue de retourner chaque pierre du pays dans l'espoir de déterrer Potter, mais jusqu'à présent il n'a pas même un début de piste."

"Tant mieux" approuva Dumbledore. "Tant que Tom le recherche, cela veut dire qu'il est toujours en vie, mais hors de sa portée. Le pire adviendrait s'ils venaient à s'allier contre nous. Nous ne pouvons pas affronter deux puissants mages noirs à la fois."

Encore une fois, Severus se demanda ce que Potter avait pu faire pour convaincre du jour au lendemain Dumbledore qu'il était un sorcier sombre. Mais, par instinct de survie peut-être, il n'osa poser la question. Il se contenta donc de marcher auprès du directeur, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte d'entrée pour retourner à Poudlard.

"Il y a plus inquiétant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé des émissaires auprès des Géants, des Vampires et des Loups-garous. La meute de Greyback a notamment semblé très intéressée par ses propositions." Reprit Severus.

"Il cherche donc à réunir une armée. Ce n'est pas surprenant, ses Mangemorts seuls n'ont pas le pouvoir de renverser le ministère s'il est sous ma direction, avec l'Ordre du Phénix à ses côtés." Constata Dumbledore.

"Si je puis me permettre de poser la question, comment comptez-vous administrer l'école et le ministère en même temps ? L'idée de renverser Fudge était brillante, mais vous ne pourrez pas être sur tous les fronts à la fois." Severus était curieux de l'apprendre.

"Je vais nommer un directeur délégué, qui remplira mes fonctions à l'école à ma place, cette année. J'espère que l'année prochaine, la guerre sera finie. Tom est pour le moment en sous-effectif, mais ses récentes attaques, notamment celle sur Sirius, montrent qu'il veut combler cet écart, et qu'il ne reculera devant rien pour y arriver. Et il veut toujours prendre la prophétie qui est au département des mystères, afin de savoir avec certitude si Harry est bien son ennemi. S'il découvre ce qu'il en est, il pourrait vouloir changer ses plans. S'il apprend qu'Harry, non seulement a un pouvoir que lui-même ne possède pas, mais qu'en plus sa cicatrice n'est pas ordinaire, je crains qu'il ne veuille l'avoir de son côté plutôt que comme adversaire." Dumbledore semblait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à voix haute.

"Sa cicatrice ? Qu'a-t-elle donc de si spécial et si dangereux ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus, profitant de la distraction du professeur.

"Elle les lie d'un lien très particulier, très sombre. C'est de la magie la plus noire, Severus, une magie peu connue, et interdite. Si ce lien est exploité, Harry peut devenir un alter-ego de Tom, avec le même pouvoir, la même perversité, semblable jusque dans ses pensées. C'est un danger pour nous tous. Si Tom le trouve et apprend la nature du lien, et je le soupçonne de déjà connaître son existence, puisqu'il est convaincu qu'Harry est encore en vie, peu importent les armées et les alliances, nous aurions perdu."

La voix grave d'Albus, et ses paroles dures alarmèrent quelque peu Severus. Était-ce donc si grave que cela ? Potter représentait-il l'arme idéale pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison, Severus franchit le seul, et après avoir salué le directeur, il transplana.

A son arrivée devant les portes du parc de Poudlard, son esprit bouillonnait de questions sans réponses.

.

Lord Voldemort était préoccupé. Et ce fait seul était intolérable. Il se retenait de justesse de faire les cent pas dans son bureau du manoir Malfoy : ce n'était pas digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ses soucis, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour tourner en rond dans sa tête, depuis plusieurs jours.

D'abord, Dumbledore faisait un coup d'état, et joignait les forces de son Ordre et du Ministère contre lui. C'était une mauvaise surprise. Ses plans pour récupérer la prophétie avaient été mis à mal par ce retournement de situation, de même que son idée de récupérer forces et alliés pour préparer la guerre en profitant de l'ignorance de Fudge.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Le manoir Mafloy n'avait pas encore été fouillé, Lucius ayant encore assez d'influence au ministère pour freiner les démarches. Mais il ne doutait pas que ce serait bientôt le cas. Lord Voldemort mettait ce temps à profit pour organiser son repli, et avait mis en place l'évasion de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts d'Azkaban.

Il avait aussi eu l'intention d'y récupérer Potter, mais le garçon s'était enfui. Il le faisait chercher, cependant en l'absence de résultats de ses incapables serviteurs, il avait opté pour une autre stratégie : attirer le garçon au ministère, grâce à l'étrange lien qu'ils partageaient, le faire récupérer la prophétie pour lui (et s'il échouait, sa mort ne serait pas un grand regret), puis le poursuivre, lui prendre la prophétie, et l'éliminer. C'était à la fois simple et brillant, bref, digne de Lord Voldemort.

Ce que ne parvenait pas à comprendre Lord Voldemort, en revanche, c'était le pourquoi de l'affaire. Le vieux fou avait accusé son Survivant d'être un mage noir, et avait, pas plus tard que ce soir, éliminé le parrain du garçon, en usurpant son nom (quelle insulte ! Quel outrage, d'avoir utilisé sa marque !). Quel intérêt avait-il à le faire ? Ne devrait-il pas au contraire protéger le garçon, comme les années précédentes, et le garder auprès de lui à Poudlard, afin de l'avoir sous la main ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer pour que les plans de Dumbledore soient à ce point modifiés ? Qu'avait donc le vieux fou en tête ?

Il sentit le lien s'ouvrir légèrement : le garçon dormait. Il était temps de lui envoyer quelques rêves, des rêves du Département des Mystères. Bientôt, très bientôt, il saurait. Quand il aurait la prophétie entre ses mains, toutes ses questions trouveraient réponse. Bientôt.

.

Voilà pour ce petit chapitre!

Merci pour vos reviews, et à la prochaine!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien. Comme j'ai pas mal d'avance, je compte publier un peu plus souvent pendant un moment, ne soyez donc pas surpris.

Disclaimer: je ne possède rien: tout appartient à JK. Rowling.

Enjoy!

Chapitre 10 : Formation.

_Semaine 5 à Azkaban._

"Allez, encore une fois, et si tu arrives à me bloquer je te libère pour le reste de la journée." Lui dit Hector avec un sourire.

Harry était en sueur. Il subissait des attaques de légilimencie depuis déjà trois heures. Son professeur était pire qu'un tortionnaire. Il ne le laissait jamais en repos, le poussait jusque dans ses retranchements, cherchait la moindre faille dans ses défenses, exploitait chaque faiblesse impitoyablement. Harry ressortait de chaque séance d'entraînement avec un mal de crâne tenace, complété par des protestations de tous les muscles de son corps quand le cours de combat commençait.

Pourtant, cet entraînement intensif quotidien semblait porter ses fruits : Harry savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais il sentait aussi que jamais ses boucliers mentaux n'avaient été aussi solides. Il réalisait à présent à quel point il avait été sans défense auparavant.

Se concentrant sur son adversaire, il se prépara à l'attaque mentale qui allait bientôt venir. Il porta son attention sur ce qu'il voyait : une statue, bien habillée et finement sculptée, lui faisant face, avec de magnifiques yeux de gemmes précieuses. Il en distinguait chaque détail, chaque pli de peau ciselé, chaque micro-expression du visage, chaque mèche de cheveux dessinée d'une main d'artiste. Il sentait également le tissu doux de sa tunique sur sa propre peau, le confort de ses bottes, le poids de la fibule travaillée sur son épaule, le bois lisse de sa baguette contre le creux de sa main, la douleur diffuse pulsant dans sa tête.

Un léger tiraillement à l'arrière des yeux lui signala l'attaque.

L'ignorant, il préféra prêter attention au bourdonnement des conversations à l'extérieur de la pièce, à cette légère odeur de parfum qui emplissait l'air, une senteur fleurie et printanière. Il observa le regard de son vis-à-vis, inexpressif, pierreux, presque mort. La statue était tellement concentrée qu'elle semblait inerte, comme si la magie ne l'avait jamais animée. La fausse lumière solaire se reflétait sur les iris de saphir, caressant le marbre noir du visage et du nez avec une douceur due à la surface lisse et parfaite de ces traits.

Un sortilège de chatouillis sans baguette toucha son côté, brisant sa concentration. La porte du ministère s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité, le procès commença, la sentence tomba, deux yeux rouges le regardaient, non des yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes en demi-lune, Cédric mourut, Valentinien se moquait de lui à Azkaban.

Le contact fut rompu.

"Tu progresses. Tu peux m'arrêter si tu es concentré, mais il y a encore du progrès à faire. Tes ennemis n'attendront pas que tu sois prêt pour t'attaquer. Enfin, comme promis, tu peux profiter du reste de la journée. Cependant n'oublie pas de méditer un peu avant de dormir ce soir."

Epuisé, Harry jeta un rapide tempus. Il était déjà 22h30 de toute façon.

_Semaine 7 à Azkaban._

… _c'est pourquoi la magie d'âme ne peut être adaptée à l'utilisation d'un intermédiaire comme des runes ou un bâton. Seule la maîtrise directe de son propre noyau magique permet son utilisation, puisque cette discipline ne requiert pas que l'énergie magique, mais aussi la propre âme de l'individu, présente sur le plan astral. Aucune séquence d'arithmancie ne suffirait pour en venir à bout, le plan astrale entraînant des contradictions évidentes entre les pouvoirs des combinaisons chiffrées._

_C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il existe si peu de sortilèges de magie d'âme. Tous demandent un grand niveau de concentration, et aucun n'est réversible. De plus, un sort mal lancé peut se retourner contre son utilisateur, qui subira des dégâts considérables dans sa magie et son âme._

_C'est pourquoi nous nous devons d'insister encore une fois sur l'importance de la pratique régulière de la méditation. Une bonne compréhension et maîtrise de soi est la clef de la magie d'âme. Afin d'éviter, comme Hector, de se perdre dans le plan astral, nous préconisons l'utilisation du sortilège de Diane, qui ne relève pas de la magie d'âme, mais prévient sa cible quand son âme s'apprête à se détacher de son corps._

C'était en effet un sortilège très simple à utiliser et très utile, qu'Harry faisait régulièrement. Sans ce sort, il serait sans doute mort une dizaine de fois à l'heure actuelle. Il avait tendance à s'oublier pendant ses séances de méditation.

Cependant, plus il avançait dans ce journal, plus il avait peur de la magie d'âme. Elle semblait incroyablement complexe et dangereuse, peu pratique car comportant très peu de sorts, et nécessitant une très bonne compréhension pour être appliquée. L'auteur faisait fréquemment une liste de tous les effets possibles si tel ou tel sort était raté, et cela faisait froid dans le dos : devenir cracmol, avoir l'âme lentement désintégrée, perdre la raison, avoir des hallucinations, se créer une deuxième personnalité... bref, rien pour le rassurer.

Si bien que pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore tenté de sort. Il avait décidé de finir le livre avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit, afin de ne pas manquer d'information utile pouvant lui éviter de tomber dans le coma ou de devenir amnésique.

Harry reposa le livre sur son bureau, et en sélectionna un autre sur la pile : _Vie et coutumes des Vampires_.

_Semaine 8 à Azkaban._

Harry remua une dernière fois la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle était verte. Il avait fini et la potion était encore verte. Peut-être avait-elle quelques reflets turquoise, si on regardait bien ; avec un peu d'imagination...

"Cette potion n'est-elle pas censée être bleu pastel ?" Lui demanda Hector, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Elle l'est. C'est simplement la luminosité de cette pièce qui est trompeuse. Un effet d'optique, tout au plus. Mais je suis convaincu qu'elle est réussie."

Ils se trouvaient dans un ancien laboratoire de potions. La moitié des ingrédients s'étant desséchée et périmée avec le temps, le choix de potions réalisables avec ceux encore disponibles était extrêmement réduit. Par conséquent Harry préparait des potions bien au-dessus du niveau du curriculum de Poudlard, un curriculum qu'il n'arrivait déjà pas à suivre. Ses tentatives se révélaient donc toutes des échecs. Il désespérait d'y arriver un jour.

"Il ne suffit pas d'en être convaincu, il faut en convaincre les autres, lui répondit son professeur. C'est simple, tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas une parfaite potion de dédoublement sous les yeux. Et après la troisième tentative ratée, je te complique la tâche."

Rapidement, Harry comprit ce que "compliquer la tâche" voulait dire. Hector lui envoyait des sortilèges, l'attaquait mentalement, essayait par tous les moyens de le distraire, obligeant Harry à esquiver en coupant ses limaces séchées, à bondir en les versant bout par bout dans le chaudron fumant, puis, alors que sa concentration devait être maximale pour attendre le bon nombre de minutes avant de verser de l'eau de Jouvence, la voix de Valentinien lui murmura diverses moqueries à l'intérieur de sa tête. Inutile de dire que son chaudron aurait explosé cette fois-là, sans les bons réflexes de la statue qui fit disparaître la boue jaune à l'intérieur à temps.

Et Harry recommença. Encore, encore, et encore. A chaque tentative, son professeur lui expliquait ses erreurs. Puis il se remettait à le tourmenter.

Quand il parvint enfin à terminer une potion utilisable, à la couleur bleu ciel, Hector le laissa finalement en paix. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, Harry, dégoulinant de sueur, le regard las, était sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue et de douleur : plusieurs sorts piquants l'avaient touché à bout portant.

Mais alors qu'il rangeait son matériel de brassage, Hector lui demanda doucement :

"Je vois souvent ce Valentinien dans tes pensées. Sais-tu ce qu'il est ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

"Non, je le connais à peine. Pourquoi ?

— D'après tes souvenirs, il s'agit d'un Ancien Vampire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là, ou ce qu'il te voulait, mais je te conseille de t'en méfier. Ils sont puissants et dangereux. Particulièrement celui-là, il semble imprévisible. D'autant que si j'en crois le fait qu'il a failli te reconnaître pour ce que tu allais devenir : un Néphilim; c'est qu'il doit nous avoir connus vers la fin de notre histoire. Peut-être nous a-t-il même combattus avec ses semblables. Les Vampires sont des bêtes, indépendantes et sauvages, certes, mais ces sont des bêtes dangereuses. Si les lycanthropes sont des loups, les suceurs de sang sont des serpents. Ils te mordront au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, d'un seul coup qui te sera fatal. Ta seule chance contre eux est leur forte indépendance, le fait qu'ils sont presque toujours solitaires et qu'ils supportent mal la présence de leurs semblables sur leur territoire. Mais les Anciens, ceux qui ont vécu très longtemps, ont des pouvoirs tels, que même l'un d'entre nous aurait du mal à en vaincre. La seule loi qu'ils connaissent est celle du plus fort. Si ce Valentinien a survécu aussi longtemps et a pu s'abreuver de tant de sang, c'est qu'il n'est pas à sous-estimer. Sois prudent lors de votre prochaine rencontre.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine rencontre. Nous nous sommes croisés à Azkaban, mais nous suivons sans doute des chemins différents. Il n'a pas su deviner mon ascendance, par conséquent je ne lui suis d'aucun intérêt. Un prisonnier de moins à tourmenter, tout au plus. Il m'a déjà oublié." Lui répondit Harry en posant délicatement les ingrédients restants dans le placard prévu à cet usage.

"Bien sûr qu'il y en aura une. Un Ancien t'a remarqué et connaît ton identité. Si tu ne le retrouves pas un jour, lui te retrouvera. Evidemment, il te fera croire à un heureux hasard, tentera de te mettre en confiance, de te parler comme à un vieil ami longtemps perdu. Il t'observera, notera tes points faibles, puis le moment venu, il agira pour éliminer ce qui représente pour lui une menace, un ennemi héréditaire, le plus grand danger que la Terre ait jamais porté. Car c'est notre pouvoir, et notre devoir, de soumettre tous les peuples et de se faire adorer d'eux. Nous sommes les plus puissants, après tout."

Harry n'était pas de cet avis, mais il n'en montra rien. Se mettre son meilleur soutien et professeur à dos maintenant serait une erreur. D'autant qu'il entendait parfaitement les murmures des statues et fresques derrière son dos. Il n'était pas un souverain très populaire. On le disait faible, incompétent, "bâtard", trop humain... Dans les couloirs, des yeux accusateurs et méprisants suivaient chacun de ses pas, et les passants ne semblaient pas pressés de se pousser pour le laisser passer comme ils le faisaient avec Hector. Chez les Néphilims, le respect devait être gagné, et Harry n'avait encore rien fait pour cela. Il attendait d'avoir fini sa formation pour tous les remettre à leur place : un humain pouvait être plus fort qu'un Néphilim, peuple arrogant et raciste s'il en était.

_Semaine 9 à Azkaban._

"Non, là tu fais le salut ordinaire. On ne salue pas une dame noble de la même façon. Et tu as oublié de la complimenter sur sa réception." Le corrigea Hector.

L'étiquette était vraiment la chose la plus complexe et insupportable qu'il lui ait essayé d'apprendre jusque-là. Harry préférait encore passer la journée devant un chaudron bouillant que de pratiquer encore une fois la danse formelle des Néphilims. Quant aux différents saluts, compliments, positions des couverts à table, symbolismes des vêtements, tissus et de leurs couleurs, tout était trop complexe pour qu'il puisse tout retenir.

"Est-il vraiment nécessaire pour moi d'apprendre tout cela ? Après tout, les coutumes des Sorciers ont dû changer depuis votre disparition.

— Tu es un Néphilim, ton devoir est de connaître sur le bout des doigts les us de notre peuple. Tu te demandes le pourquoi de ton impopularité ? Ton manque de manières est un constant rappel que tu n'es pas comme nous. Si tu veux acquérir le respect de ton propre peuple, tu dois te comporter comme un roi Néphilim, un vrai. Abandonne ton humanité, deviens ce que tu es. Malgré les gardes et ton destin de vengeance pour notre peuple, si tu continues sur cette voie, il va t'arriver un accident. Et personne ne te pleurera. Ma propre descendance te juge déjà indigne de nous venger. Ils pensent que tu nous trahiras, que tu n'es qu'un Sorcier et que tu es devenu roi par accident.

— Voilà qui est rassurant. Je comprends que personne ne veuille me parler, maintenant. De toute façon, que vous m'aimiez ou non, je suis le seul qui puisse quitter cette ville. D'ailleurs, hormis Dobby, je suis le seul être vivant dans cette ville.

— Rien ne nous prouve que tu sois le seul descendant de Néphilim restant. Nous avons attendu des millénaires. Nous pouvons attendre encore le prochain, si tu ne te montres pas à la hauteur.

— Vous n'en savez rien. Dites-moi, Hector, combien de Néphilims ont aimé des Humains ? Vu votre mépris évident pour tout ce qui n'est pas comme vous, je ne pense pas que mes pareils aient été nombreux à l'origine.

— Lorsque la Guerre s'est révélée désespérée, une dizaine de couples a caché leurs enfants dans le monde moldu. Cela était formellement interdit par la loi, donc ils n'ont pas eu le droit à leur fresque post mortem. Mélanger notre sang à celui des Humains étaient impardonnable, à l'époque. Nous n'avions pas encore réalisé le potentiel de cette stratégie. Une dizaine d'enfants donc : certains ont dû être repérés et exécutés, d'autres sont certainement morts sans enfants ou leurs lignées se sont éteintes. Après tout, nous sommes une race puissante, qui attire la convoitise, et tend naturellement à prouver sa supériorité sur autrui. Il est donc possible que quelques-uns aient été plus violents que des Humains normaux, et soient pas conséquent décédés de façon violente, au cours de guerres. Effectivement, cela laisse peu de survivants, peut-être es-tu le seul. En tout cas, tu as le potentiel de devenir l'instrument de notre vengeance, donc tu représentes notre meilleure chance. C'est pourquoi tu dois être parfait. Je serais très déçu si tu échouais.

Mais nous discutons, cela nous éloigne du sujet. N'oublie jamais de complimenter une dame, lors d'une réception. Pas sur sa tenue, cela ferait indécent, et sous-entendrait qu'elle t'intéresserait sur le plan sexuel. Complimente-là sur la décoration de la salle ou le prestige des invités. Si tu es accueilli par son mari, tu dois lui serrer la main, avec fermeté, mais sans lui écraser les doigts. Beaucoup de choses se jouent dans une poignée de main : elle donne une première impression de toi. Si tu es mou, cela te fera paraître faible. Si tu serres sa main trop longtemps, tu passeras pour un imbécile. Si tu es trop brutal, le maître de maison se sentira agressé ou insulté."

_Semaine 10 à Azkaban._

Harry, épuisé, le front en sueur, sortit de la salle de duel après plusieurs heures d'entraînement. Laborieusement, il se traîna vers les bains, avec la ferme intention de se détendre dans un doux bassin d'eau chaude.

En marchant, il évita de prêter trop d'attention aux regards méprisants, déçus, fixes, qu'il recevait de diverses statues et fresques le long de son chemin. Il se sentait toujours vulnérable, faible, devant ces yeux scrutateurs qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il commençait même à se demander si la seule préoccupation de ces personnages de pierre était de le suivre toute la journée pour pouvoir mieux marquer leur haine. Après tout, il n'était qu'un bâtard, un Humain sans pouvoir, un ersatz de Néphilim, qui n'aurait jamais pu prétendre au trône en temps normal, qui n'en aurait même jamais rêvé. Il se cachait dans cette ville, profitait de l'hospitalité et du savoir millénaire de ses habitants, pour accomplir sa petite vengeance personnelle. Ils le haïssaient parce qu'il n'était pas des leurs, pourtant, ils le haïssaient encore davantage parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Aucun Néphilim n'avait survécu, aucune statue n'avait de grands pouvoirs magiques, leurs pouvoirs et leur agilité étant sérieusement limités du fait de leur corps de pierre, et aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait quitter la ville de toute façon. Ils rêvaient de se venger des Humains, et avaient besoin d'un demi-humain pour ce faire. La détestable ironie. Eux, si puissants, si parfaits, si arrogants, dépendaient d'un bâtard, plus Homme que Néphilim.

Tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait se prouver, montrer sa valeur de façon publique, afin d'asseoir son autorité et de faire taire les moqueries. Mais vu son niveau sans baguette, en duel, il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela. Alors autant les laisser médire pour le moment. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas faire de coup d'état, ils lui avaient juré fidélité.

Arrivant enfin aux thermes, Harry ralentit son allure, qu'il avait inconsciemment maintenue assez rapide : les statues ne se baignaient pas, donc il aurait au moins la paix de ce côté-là. Par contre, hors du palais, les fresques se plaisaient à se balader en discutant le long des murs. Et pour une raison inconnue, un groupe de jeunes femmes adorait le regarder dans son bain. Par pure coïncidence, à chacune de ses visites, il rencontrait dans les couloirs une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe blanche plissée très transparente qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il allait alors se déshabiller au vestiaire, prenant généralement un livre de son sac et s'installait dans un bassin à 30°C, sous le regard peu discret de la jeune femme, accompagnée par trois amies aussi peu pudiques qu'elle. A croire qu'un millénaire sur des murs à voir les mêmes visages avait ravivé leur attrait pour la chair fraîche.

Comme d'habitude, Harry tenta vainement de ne pas rougir devant leurs regards concupiscents, et se réfugia dans son livre. Au moins il n'était pas détesté de tout le monde ici. Mais parfois la haine était plus facile à gérer que les fangirls. Ignorant les gloussements, il se concentra sur la lecture.

Il avait beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps sur la magie d'âme. Même si les premiers chapitres traitaient beaucoup de théorie, et que les sortilèges et rituels évoqués étaient peu nombreux, souvent perdus au milieu de propos profondément racistes, ils commençaient à devenir plus fréquents. Néanmoins, il s'agissait généralement de choses horribles qu'Harry ne tenterait pour rien au monde. Et ce chapitre-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

_Livre XV : _Des divisions de l'âme_, par Herpo le Maudit._

_Herpo a été renié et banni parce qu'il a partagé ses connaissances avec un sorcier. Heureusement, ce dernier est mort en essayant d'utiliser la magie d'âme. En effet, elle nécessite une puissance brute hors de portée pour tout être inférieur, et le rituel qu'il a raté était basé sur la langue fourchelangue, que nous seuls pouvons parler. Néanmoins, une tentative de partage des connaissances était un acte trop grave pour être excusé, même en cas d'échec. Herpo a donc perdu son nom, et condamné à oublier notre existence, errant seul en territoire extérieur pour le restant de ses jours. Nous n'en avons jamais réentendu parler, cependant nous avons pu récupérer son livre, par le biais de son frère Hermès, nouveau roi à sa place._

_Cet ouvrage étudie les divisions de l'âme, qui est construite comme un noyau. Mais, à l'image d'un oignon, on peut en enlever quelques couches avec délicatesse sans en atteindre le cœur. Ainsi, comme présenté dans le rituel détaillé sur la page ci-contre, il suffit d'enlever la bonne quantité d'âme, en éprouvant les bonnes émotions, pour ne pas en mourir. Mais l'âme est un élément fragile, qui a besoin d'un réceptacle pour se stabiliser sans dépérir. Herpo avait donc implanté des morceaux d'âme de divers animaux dans quelques objets, afin d'étudier leurs réactions. Il en conclut qu'au deuxième morceau, la bête en devenait folle, hystérique, incontrôlable. Mais il remarqua également que ces rats ne vieillissaient plus, et que leur espérance de vie se prolongeait jusqu'à la destruction de leur "horcruxe", ainsi qu'il nomma ces morceaux._

_En effet, un horcruxe peut, semble-t-il, être détruit de plusieurs manières. Herpo commença l'élevage d'un basilic et découvrit que son poison pouvait "tuer" un horcruxe. De même, ses expériences avec les lames de fabrication gobeline semblèrent emplies de succès, ce qui ne fonctionna pas aussi bien pour nos propres couteaux. Cela prouve, à mon avis, toutes les limites de ses études : les lames des forges Néphilims sont meilleures que celles des Gobelins, c'est une évidence. Soit ses expériences furent mal menées, soit il en sabota les résultats. Ce traître était, de toute évidence, un fou déviant, indigne de notre race. Par ailleurs, l'invention des horcruxes ne nous est d'aucune utilité, son seul mérite étant de rendre immortel, or nous le sommes déjà. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut banni alors qu'il s'apprêtait à implanter des morceaux d'âme dans d'autres êtres vivants._

C'était... dégoûtant. Diviser son âme pour la mettre dans un objet ? Quelle idée abjecte ! Même l'immortalité n'en valait pas la peine ! Harry était révolté. Mais quelque chose le titillait, comme si un détail indéfinissable lui échappait, tel un vif d'or invisible, mais voletant tranquillement au coin de son œil.

L'une des jeunes filles sur le mur lui fit un clin d'œil coquin que, tout préoccupé et fatigué qu'il était, il ne remarqua pas.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il abandonna. Cela lui reviendrait sans doute plus tard.

.

Voilà, la suite arrive très bientôt, promis!

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut! Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, dsl. Mais la suite est là, avec un peu d'action.

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews!

Enjoy!

Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs retrouvés.

Remuant une dernière fois l'épais liquide bordeaux, il soupira de soulagement. Cet essai était finalement le bon. Après cinq tentatives, Harry était enfin parvenu à faire une potion de lignage correcte. Elle ne serait pas suffisante pour créer une véritable tapisserie familiale, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se contenterait aisément de lire son arbre généalogique sur une trentaine de générations.

Il éteignit le feu, sortit un immense papyrus (le plus grand qu'il avait pu trouver dans les innombrables piles vierges de son bureau) et le posa par terre, non loin du chaudron. Profitant du fait que la mixture n'avait pas encore eu le temps de refroidir, il en prit une petite louche, et la versa lentement, faisant attention à ne pas en gaspiller une goutte, sur le haut du papyrus. Puis il attendit.

Comme sur une tapisserie familiale, bien que de façon plus simple, le liquide coula le long du papyrus, comme canalisé par d'invisibles circuits, formant des lignes fluides, des rectangles, et des lettres, qui auraient pu être tracées de sa propre main tant l'écriture était semblable à la sienne. L'encre bordeaux coula, suivant la ligne principale, coula encore, se répandant en diverses branches séchant aussitôt terminées, jusqu'à atteindre le bout du papyrus, la fin de la grande ligne, et le dernier nom qui s'y inscrivit : _Harry Potter_. Son arbre généalogique était prêt.

Harry retint son souffle, et commença sa lecture. Il connaissait James Potter et Lily Evans, bien sûr, mais il ne savait rien du reste de sa famille. Il décida de ne pas regarder la ligne principale, celle des Potter masculins. Le but était de changer de nom, pas de connaître celui de qui il tenait le sien. Il se concentra donc sur les Evans. Peut-être y aurait-il là un nom de cracmol Malfoy ou d'une autre grande famille qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il parcourut rapidement les noms de famille du regard. Evans, Smith, Jones, Brown, Roberts… Rien de bien intéressant, jusqu'à Rowle. Sa mère avait donc bien un aïeul cracmol. Mais, plus intéressant, Julianus Rowle avait épousé Magdalena Peverell. Un nom qui ne sonnait pas du tout moldu. L'ancêtre de Magdalena s'appelait Antiochus Peverell, lui-même frère d'Ingotus Peverell, à savoir l'aïeul de James Potter. Etrange. Ses parents étaient donc… cousins ? Ils avaient un ancêtre commun, mais les dates n'étaient pas notées, sa potion n'avait sans doute pas une qualité suffisante pour cela. Néanmoins, au vu du nombre de générations entre les Peverell et les Potter/Evans, ces ancêtres avaient dû vivre au Moyen Âge. D'ailleurs, l'arbre généalogique ne remontait pas plus loin. Ce Peverell, le père d'Ignotus et Antiochus, était sans doute le descendant d'un Néphilim, ce qui expliquait d'où Harry tenait son héritage. Ses gènes étaient plus présents, car venant de deux lignées de descendants Néphilims s'étant croisées. La portion infime qui était présente dans son ADN avait suffi à faire de lui un semi-Néphilim. Etonnant. Cette partie de gènes infime s'était malgré tout activée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais.

Mais cela lui donnait l'occasion parfaite. Il changerait son nom pour Peverell, si la lignée était éteinte. C'était manifestement une famille très ancienne, sorcière, et cela en ferait donc un nom puissant et respecté. S'il ne restait aucun descendant vivant portant encore le nom qui pourrait le gêner, mais c'était peu probable. Le nom était très ancien. Néanmoins, Harry vérifierait auprès des Gobelins très bientôt. De toute façon, il allait devoir acheter quelques livres, pour rendre son identité crédible. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle baguette qui lui correspondrait mieux que le bout de bois récalcitrant qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

Peverell ce serait. Il pouvait prétendre à ce nom, et personne n'arriverait à le relier à Harry Potter, cela remontait à trop loin. Bien, restait à trouver le prénom. S'appeler Harry en public ne serait guère malin. Peut-être devait-il reprendre le nom de son ancêtre Antiochus ? Antiochus Peverell, descendant d'Antiochus Peverell, cela ferait relativement peu crédible. Il devait réfléchir à autre chose.

Tout à sa tâche, il n'entendit pas les lourds pas de pierre approcher de sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'un grand coup retentisse.

« Votre Majesté, c'est urgent ! On vient de signaler un intrus aux portes de la ville ! »

Surpris, Harry s'empressa de rouler le parchemin et de le jeter dans les braises chaudes de la cheminée avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, laissant le papyrus se consumer derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la porte sur une statue de grès rose représentant un homme richement vêtu, le corps musclé, le visage défiguré d'une longue cicatrice allant de la racine de ses cheveux au menton en traversant le sourcil droit et la joue. Harry reconnut Marcus, le dernier roi Néphilim. Il n'avait jamais pu discuter avec lui, ce dernier se contentant de lui envoyer un regard méprisant à chaque tentative de conversation, c'est pourquoi Harry fut aussi surpris que méfiant de ce soudain revirement. Les yeux d'onyx qui lui faisaient face étaient toujours aussi condescendants, mais exprimaient une autre émotion qui mettait Harry sur ses gardes.

« Bonjour Marcus. Un intrus ? Conduis-moi à lui. »

Traversant rapidement la salle du trône pour arriver au grand hall, Harry se demanda comment quelqu'un avait-il pu découvrir une ville enterrée depuis plusieurs millénaires, sous une prison en ruine, habitée par des détraqueurs. Détraqueurs, qui devaient toujours en garder l'entrée, s'il en croyait ses souvenirs. Il était néanmoins urgent d'appréhender l'inconnu avant qu'il perde son âme, au risque de perdre de précieuses informations sur le monde extérieur, et sur la façon dont il avait pu trouver la ville.

Arrivé devant l'immense porte noire, il se tourna vers Marcus, lui demandant de l'attendre là. Puis il poussa le battant, et s'aventura vers l'assemblée de détraqueurs qui l'attendait, baguette sortie, prêt à lancer un patronus au moindre souvenir désagréable.

Avançant dans le noir, il frissonna. Il avait oublié que les détraqueurs rendaient l'air aussi froid en leur présence. Il les sentait, tout autour de lui, comme une foule compacte, les yeux fixés sur lui, le suivant du regard, attendant son ordre. Il les voyait à peine, tant l'obscurité de cette grotte était profonde. Mais il sentait leur présence, comme il aurait senti des morceaux de son âme, des fils de ses marionnettes au bout de ses bras. Il savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. Pourquoi ? C'était encore à découvrir. Qu'étaient les détraqueurs au juste ? Obéissaient-ils aux Néphilims ? Si oui, pour quelles raisons ?

Peu importait pour le moment. Leur soumission lui suffisait. Mais, à part eux, il ne voyait personne, n'entendait aucun bruit, ni rien qui aurait pu témoigner d'une présence humaine. Ou était donc l'intrus ? Était-il déjà mort, son âme aspirée ? Mais ses oreilles ne captaient même pas un souffle de respiration. Avait-il pu s'enfuir ?

Il se tourna vers le détraqueur le plus proche de lui, et demanda : « Où est l'intrus ? » D'un ton perplexe. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de recevoir une réponse. Les détraqueurs pouvaient-ils parler ?

Apparemment oui. Un murmure rauque et sifflant vint à ses oreilles.

« Il n'y a pas d'intrus. Nous gardons la porte. Pas d'intrus. »

« Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? Quelqu'un est venu ? » Insista-t-il. Il commençait à comprendre.

« Aucun intrus. Juste vous. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie, continuez votre garde. Je reviendrai vous voir à l'avenir. »

Harry se prépara à affronter Marcus. Ce dernier lui avait juré obéissance. Il ne pouvait donc aller contre un ordre direct tant que son roi était vivant. Il devait encore attendre à la porte, jusqu'à acquérir la certitude qu'Harry était mort. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que le pathétique humain qu'était son roi meure de faim au bout de quelques jours, privé d'âme sur le palier de la ville.

Il allait être vite détrompé. Harry était un Néphilim, il était temps de le reconnaître comme tel.

Ouvrant la porte bien grand, il se tourna vers l'arrogante statue qui attendait, discutant tranquillement avec une femme de marbre blanc qui passait par là. La conversation s'arrêta net, et son air se renfrogna en voyant Harry revenir. Ce dernier, d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la discussion, lui ordonna sèchement : « suivez-moi. »

Puis, se tournant vers la jeune femme, il adoucit son expression. « Pouvez-vous amener tout le monde dans la salle du trône s'il vous plaît ? Faites vite, je vous prie. » Sur quoi, elle détala, avec l'air excité de quelqu'un qui voit un événement important arriver après de longs siècles d'attente.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle en question, Marcus derrière lui. Pas un mot, pas un regard, ne furent échangés sur le chemin.

Arrivé à destination, il s'installa sur son trône, attendant silencieusement que les murs se couvrent de fresques, et que le sol résonne des pas des statues, son regard fixé sur Marcus, qui le lui rendait bien. Il vit néanmoins Sul et Hector arriver du coin de l'œil, la première avec un air approbateur, le second semblant inquiet. Harry crut même surprendre un rapide regard agacé lancé par Hector en direction de Marcus. Tiens tiens, voilà qui était intéressant. Quand les portes se fermèrent sur le dernier arrivant, il énonça d'une voix forte :

« Marcus, l'heure de votre jugement est venue. Pour avoir cherché à contourner votre serment et conspiré contre votre roi, pour avoir cherché à donner mon âme aux détraqueurs comme si je n'étais qu'un humain, vous êtes accusé de trahison. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

La tête haute, les yeux toujours fermement plantés dans les siens, Marcus répondit avec assurance : « Rien. Vous n'êtes pas digne de me succéder, et je le prouverai à tous. J'exige un duel. Ici, et maintenant. Vous contre moi. »

Harry jeta un discret regard vers Hector, qui attendait dans l'assemblée. Était-ce possible ? Le semblant d'inquiétude qu'il perçut dans les yeux de ce dernier lui donna sa réponse. Il n'était pas certain d'en sortir gagnant. Mais se défiler devant toute la cour serait un aveu de faiblesse. Il pourrait dire adieu à tous ses projets. Il n'avait pas le choix : il lui faudrait se battre, et gagner.

« Soit. J'appelle Hector, notre Père à tous, pour arbitrer ce duel. »

Se levant de son siège, il approcha du centre de la salle, et fit face à son adversaire, pendant que la foule se tassait contre les murs afin de leur laisser plus d'espace. Hector s'avança au premier rang, et leva lentement la main.

« Duellistes, saluez votre adversaire. »

Harry se pencha légèrement, comme le voulait son rang. Il avait la supériorité hiérarchique sur son vis-à-vis, par conséquent son salut se devait d'être moins profond. Ses leçons d'étiquette commençaient à porter leurs fruits, après tout. Puis il se mit en garde.

« Je déclare ce duel ouvert. » Hector abaissa la main, comme avec regret. Il connaissait déjà l'issue du combat. Ce ne serait pas glorieux.

Aussitôt, Harry sauta pour éviter un sortilège qui fonçait sur lui à vive allure. A peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol, qu'il se contorsionna pour éviter les trois autres qui volaient vivement dans sa direction. Il profita d'une nouvelle cabriole pour lancer un petit _reducto_, qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Mais il ne s'alarma pas. Si son entraînement lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était l'esquive. Il la maîtrisait à perfection.

Néanmoins, s'il s'avérait incapable de riposter efficacement, il finirait par se fatiguer et faire des erreurs. Il ne devait pas traîner. Tout en sautillant, se penchant, se tortillant de tous côtés avec assurance, il décrivit autour de lui un grand cercle, avec sa baguette, et parvint à décocher quelques traits lumineux. La pièce s'emplit d'une opaque fumée blanche. Voilà qui devrait gêner son adversaire. Puis, utilisant toute la surface de la pièce, il envoya divers _incendio_ dans toutes les directions.

C'était sous-estimer son adversaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. A vrai dire, il semblait davantage s'amuser que combattre. Un petit sourire en coin parcourait son visage, masqué par la brume.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ne put éviter à temps un grand cercle rouge, qui frôla son épaule, la coupant aussi net qu'un rasoir, faisant tomber un petit morceau de chair et de peau. Harry grimaça en sentant le sang couler à flot sur son bras. Puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de se ressaisir, il perdit l'usage de ses jambes, paralysées par un nouveau sortilège.

Tombant à terre, s'appuyant sur ses bras, il tenta de lancer un nouveau sort, qui disparut dans une barrière invisible avant même d'atteindre les deux billes d'onyx qui apparurent soudainement dans la brume, à quelques pas de lui.

Des yeux plongés dans les siens. Des yeux desquels il ne pouvait détacher les siens. Il ne devait pas les regarder. Ces yeux étaient trop perçants, trop dangereux. Il ne devait pas- il ne pouvait pas les éviter.

Des yeux bleus, cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. _Il tenta un nouveau reducto, en vain._ Des yeux noisette brillant d'intelligence, des yeux bruns sur un visage couvert de taches de rousseur, ou avec une grande barbe noire et des cheveux hirsutes de demi-géant. _Son nouveau expulso se heurta à une barrière._ Des yeux accusateurs, des yeux méprisants. Des yeux de mentor, des yeux d'enfants. Des yeux, non pas d'un traître, mais de tous.

Harry vit rouge. Ils allaient payer.

_« Vous voulez que je devienne un seigneur noir ? Soit, je le deviendrai. Je le deviendrai avec le plus grand plaisir en pensant à chacun de vous. Je le deviendrai, et je me vengerai ! »_

La colère, la haine, bouillonnaient en son cœur, la lave gouttant dans ses veines, comme un acide dévorant, l'empêchant de penser, l'empêchant de réfléchir, l'abandonnant dans sa rage. Tout à sa furie, tout à son cauchemar, il ne réfléchit plus. Il voulait leur jeter un sort. Il les haïssait tous. Il allait leur jeter un sort. Les faire souffrir. Il allait les détruire, ruiner leur vie, tuer leur famille, confisquer leurs biens, casser leur baguette, il allait les faire pleurer, hurler, implorer pour leur vie. Il allait les briser. Les faire ramper pour son pardon. Un pardon qu'il ne leur accorderait pas. Jamais.

Inconscient de la nuance rouge qui s'infiltrait dans ses iris, ignorant les ombres qui s'accumulaient autour de lui, de la magie noire emplie autour de son corps, vibrant avec force, telle un cœur battant, il vit les yeux de son ennemi prendre une dernière couleur. Vert. Un vert émeraude, paniqué, qui le suppliait. « Non, pas Harry ! Pas lui ! » Il s'entendit lui répondre : « Allez, pousse-toi. Pousse-toi ! » Il prépara sa baguette, un avada sur le bout de sa langue.

_Une voix résonna dans sa tête. Une voix belle, fluide, sifflante, méprisante. « Pitoyable. Même tes souvenirs de mortel ne valent rien. » Mais cette voix commençait à avoir un soupçon de peur._

Lord Voldemort brandit sa baguette, agacé. _Lord Voldemort tendit la main, furieux._ Cette sale sang-de-bourbe gaspillait son temps. Il était là pour l'enfant. Il allait le lui faire payer ! _Traître. Il allait le lui faire payer._

Il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur sa prochaine victime. Ce soir, la menace disparaissait. Ce soir, il devenait le seigneur incontesté, invincible, le futur maître du monde sorcier. Ce soir, le destin devenait caduc. Rassemblant toute sa haine, son désir de revanche, son ambition démesurée, il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler Avada Kedavra d'une voix forte _et murmura expulso_ _du bout des lèvres, concentrant toute sa magie, toute son énergie accumulée, la force magique de deux êtres en un seul corps, une magie noire de rage, brillante de puissance._

Il vit le bouclier se briser et disparaître, vaporisé par le flux de magie noire, puis la statue s'écraser contre le mur au fond de la salle. La force de l'impact pulvérisa la pierre, et le Néphilim éclata en morceaux. Sa baguette récalcitrante se désintégra dans la main d'Harry, ne pouvant supporter un tel pouvoir. La fumée s'étant dissipée, la foule applaudit poliment lorsqu'Hector désigna Harry comme vainqueur.

Mais ce dernier ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles. Dans le souvenir, il avait vécu la mort de sa mère. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas été Harry Potter. Dans ce souvenir, il se trouvait à la place de Voldemort. Il ressentait ce que Voldemort avait ressenti ce soir-là. Et la magie noire qui l'avait empli, celle qui lui avait permis de venir à bout de son adversaire, ce n'était pas la sienne, ou du moins pas seulement. Le sentiment oppressant qu'elle dégageait, il ne l'avait auparavant senti qu'une fois, juste après la résurrection de son pire ennemi.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient trop parfaitement. Voldemort était immortel, il avait survécu malgré sa perte de corps dix ans plus tôt. Oui, tout s'expliquait à présent. Il réalisa l'horrible vérité. Voldemort avait fait des horcruxes. Et Harry était l'un d'eux.

.

Voilà voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt!


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou! Je suis de retour, avec deux nouveaux chapitres.

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous apprécierez!

Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK. Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Chapitre 12 : A propos de conséquences.

_En effet, un horcruxe peut, semble-t-il, être détruit de plusieurs manières. Herpo commença l'élevage d'un basilic et découvrit que son poison pouvait "tuer" un horcruxe. De même, ses expériences avec les lames de fabrication gobeline semblèrent emplies de succès, ce qui ne fonctionna pas aussi bien pour nos propres couteaux. Cela prouve, à mon avis, toutes les limites de ses études : les lames des forges Néphilims sont meilleures…_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture. Il relisait frénétiquement ce passage depuis des heures, en quête d'un détail, d'un élément qui lui aurait échappé, d'un seul espoir, pour se débarrasser de cet horcruxe sans se suicider. En vain.

Que faire ? Un morceau de Voldemort traînait dans sa tête, un fragment de son horrible âme, qui lui permettait de rester immortel ! Cette idée seule suffisait à dégoûter Harry, et à lui faire peur. Il ne faisait aucun doute à présent que leur lien si particulier, celui qui lui permettait de voir toutes ces visions, était dû à cet horcruxe. Or si Harry pouvait voir ce que Voldemort faisait, pourquoi ce dernier ne pourrait-il voir les actes et pensées d'Harry lui-même ? Peut-être le surveillait-il en cet instant précis. Peut-être connaissait-il sa cachette. Peut-être avait lu dans ses pensées tous ses plans. Et le rêve de la mystérieuse porte du Ministère ? Il était sans aucun doute envoyé par Voldemort. Était-ce seulement un désir inconscient, ou sa némésis désirait-elle l'attirer là-bas ?

Non, non, il fallait cesser de paniquer. Si Voldemort avait vu quelque chose, Harry serait déjà mort. Il était manifestement obsédé par cette porte du Ministère et pensait son pire ennemi défait. Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait rester avec un tel danger potentiel dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour se souvenir du journal intime de sa deuxième année. Ce qui avait sans le moindre doute été un horcruxe, avait réussi à posséder Ginny pendant plusieurs mois et avait failli la tuer. Pour le moment, le sien n'avait rien fait de mal à Harry, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le réveiller à l'avenir. D'autant que Voldemort ne devait jamais être capable de le reconnaître et Harry ne devait plus sentir sa cicatrice brûler en sa présence, cela pourrait faire capoter ses plans. Il devait trouver un moyen de détruire l'horcruxe.

C'était certes une bonne résolution, mais le seul ouvrage existant à sa connaissance sur les horcruxes se trouvait entre ses mains (le journal d'Herpo le Maudit avait été perdu ou détruit, il était impossible d'en retrouver le moindre exemplaire dans toute la ville), et rien ne mentionnait un réceptacle humain. Si Harry voulait détruire la part de Voldemort dans sa tête, il devrait expérimenter seul. Avec de grandes chances d'échouer et de mourir par accident. Cette perspective n'avait rien de réjouissant. Suffisait-il de recevoir un Avada kedavra ? Mais quelle âme serait détruite en premier : celle de Voldemort ou la sienne ? Peut-être pourrait-il recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Si Harry lui ordonnait de n'aspirer que le fragment d'âme étranger, obéirait-il ? Verrait-il même la différence ? Ce morceau avait passé quatorze ans dans le corps d'Harry, cela avait sans doute eu des séquelles sur les deux âmes cohabitant.

Et s'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever, Harry pouvait-il en prendre parti ? Après tout, ce morceau d'âme lui permettait de connaître les faits et gestes de Voldemort, ainsi que de percevoir sa présence grâce aux picotements de sa cicatrice. Et sans la magie noire liée à l'horcruxe, il n'aurait pas pu gagner le duel de l'heure passée. Il se souvenait avec délice de la furie, du pouvoir qui lui avait brûlé les veines, qui avait débordé de son corps et qui avait déferlé sur son ennemi avec l'inéluctabilité de la destruction. Cela avait été grisant. Il s'était senti invincible, à ce moment-là. Cette chaleureuse noirceur, ce pouvoir pur, il en voulait encore. Il se sentait vulnérable en son absence, comme mis à nu. Ou plutôt comme un drogué en manque. Oui, un drogué. Détenir un pouvoir si sombre était addictif, donc dangereux. Harry en était conscient. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en désirer chaque bribe, pour revivre, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, ce plaisir pur, cette sensation divine de toute-puissance, nourrie par la colère. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était si puissant, avec ou sans l'horcruxe.

Peut-être existait-il un moyen de garder l'énergie magique, mais de détruire l'âme ? Après tout, la magie n'était qu'un lien entre plan matériel et plan astral, une énergie allant de l'un à l'autre, obéissant à la volonté et aux émotions, mais ayant un impact dans le monde « réel ». Mais après tout, si l'âme était l'équivalent de la matière dans le plan astral, comme elle, elle devait être constituée d'atomes, de minuscules éléments assemblés entre eux. L'existence des horcruxes prouvait que ces ensembles d'atomes pouvaient être divisés, puisque l'âme en était constituée.

Cependant, Harry se posa une question : si une âme pouvait être divisée, pourquoi deux morceaux d'âmes ne pourraient-ils fusionner, de deux ensembles d'atomes, n'en former qu'un ? S'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'horcruxe, lui serait-il possible de l'absorber ? Ce n'était qu'un fragment d'âme après tout, quand Harry possédait une âme entière. Toute absorption ne serait qu'à son avantage. Et l'horcruxe, assimilé à l'âme d'Harry, perdrait définitivement tout lien avec Voldemort. Mais, bien que l'opération ne soit sans doute bien moins risquée que si Harry avait cherché à tuer le fragment d'âme, l'âme de son pire ennemi, qui plus est, un sorcier noir, n'était pas un jouet, et les conséquences de l'absorption étaient, au mieux, imprévisibles.

Voldemort n'avait pas voulu de faire d'Harry un horcruxe, sans quoi il n'aurait pas cherché à le tuer toutes ces années. Or, s'il s'agissait d'un accident, cela impliquait que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres était si instable qu'elle s'était scindée quand le sort de mort avait rebondi sur le Survivant et s'était retourné contre son lanceur, en laissant un morceau dans le corps du bébé. Pour que son âme soit aussi fragile, Voldemort avait déjà dû en découper plusieurs éclats, donc faire des horcruxes avant même d'attaquer les Potter un soir d'Halloween. La portion posée dans la cicatrice devait par conséquent être infime, donc aisément manipulable, et surtout, son absorption par Harry aurait moins de conséquences.

Cependant, il s'agissait pour une fois de ne pas agir en Gryffondor, mais de réfléchir un peu et de faire des recherches avant de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Faire fusionner deux âmes serait une opération délicate, dont Harry ne sortirait pas indemne. Il fallait s'y prendre avec précaution, limiter les risques, et surtout, chercher un moyen d'y parvenir.

Harry soupira. Une belle soirée de recherches commençait.

.

Hector examinait les armes entreposées dans l'antichambre de la première salle d'entrainement au duel, contemplatif. Harry l'avait... surpris, la veille, en remportant le duel. Il n'aurait pas dû gagner. Marcus avait beaucoup plus d'expérience, il maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs, et il avait survécu à une guerre. Même si cette statue n'était que l'ombre de Marcus, elle aurait dû battre Harry à plate couture. Ce n'était pas normal. Harry n'était même pas un Néphilim de sang pur. Certes, il avait du potentiel, mais jamais il ne pourrait atteindre le niveau de ses aînés. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Au début du combat, Harry avait semblé perdre, de façon prévisible. Tout se passait dans l'ordre des choses, pourtant, l'attaque de légilimancie de Marcus avait fait ressortir quelque chose, un détail, qui avait échappé à Hector. Quand Harry avait reçu son héritage Néphilim, son âme avait grandi, et son pouvoir magique également, mais il n'avait rien semblé remarquer, et n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser pleinement toute sa puissance. Cette force d'habitude si calme, si inoffensive, qui entourait son maître comme une éternelle brise fraîche, s'était soudain embrasée, tournoyant avec l'intensité d'un orage, pesant dans toute la salle comme une fumée épaisse et lourde. Elle s'était chargée en magie noire, incontrôlable, agressive, et pourtant toute entière à sa tâche de détruire son adversaire. La puissance magique s'était un bref instant rendue presque visible, et avait fait luire les yeux verts du sorcier d'un éclat rouge, comme si une étincelle avait dansé derrière ses prunelles.

C'était à la fois prometteur et très dangereux. Le petit roi commençait à échapper à son contrôle. Il n'avait pas vu venir une telle tournure d'événements. Pourtant, cette puissance brute l'avait enivré, il sentait encore son odeur chargée d'énergie, il pouvait presque la goûter. Un tel pouvoir ne devait pas être perdu. Peut-être était-il temps d'axer l'entraînement d'Harry sur un type de magie plus sombre, plus puissant, mais aussi plus instable. Visiblement, sa colère lui avait procuré une volonté suffisante pour l'utiliser. Hector avait adapté le programme d'entraînement au niveau d'un sorcier, mais Harry était un Néphilim à présent. Il était temps de quitter les jeux d'enfant pour tailler ce diamant brut en une superbe gemme de savoir-faire. De toute façon, son duel avait montré qu'Harry avait acquis suffisamment de bons réflexes de combat. Le reste, seule la pratique régulière le lui apprendrait. Par contre, il connaissait encore trop peu de sorts, et n'avait pas touché à la branche la plus sombre de la magie. Cela tombait bien, c'était celle qu'Hector préférait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées. Harry était un peu en retard, avec l'air complètement négligé de celui qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi, les cheveux décoiffés, les vêtements de la veille plus froissés que jamais, mais ses yeux verts brillaient de satisfaction, comme s'il avait trouvé la solution à un problème particulièrement difficile. C'était normal, après tout, il avait remporté un duel perdu d'avance.

"Bonjour Hector !" s'écria-t-il avec joie. Il ne serait jamais pleinement Néphilim, peu importait le reste : un vrai Néphilim ne montrait jamais ses émotions avec autant d'insouciance. Parfois, Hector se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait de le choisir comme vengeur de leur peuple.

"Bonjour." Répondit-il d'un ton plus mesuré. "Aujourd'hui, avant de passer à la salle suivante pour combattre, j'aimerais que tu restes ici un instant, le temps que tu maîtrises un nouveau sortilège.

— Mais je n'ai plus de baguette." Objecta Harry.

— Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. Tu te débrouilles mieux avec ta puissance brute qu'avec un bâton qui ne te correspond pas et bride tes capacités. Tu manques simplement de précision, mais elle viendra avec la pratique. Ne te laisse plus entraver par des jouets de sorciers, tu es au-dessus de cela, maintenant."

A ces mots, Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, mais ne commenta pas.

Hector reprit :

"Ce sort est relativement simple, cependant, ne t'y trompe pas, le plus difficile est d'en garder le contrôle. C'est juste un sort de feu, mais d'une grande puissance, et qui a sa volonté propre. Il est aussi capricieux que sauvage, et aime se retourner contre son lanceur."

Harry sembla perplexe un bref instant.

"Si ce sort est si dangereux, ne devrais-je pas plutôt m'y exercer dans la salle de duel ? Je ne voudrais pas détruire par accident un objet précieux." Ses yeux émeraude étaient tournés vers les armes en tous genres, entreposées dans la pièce.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je peux te fournir un bouclier suffisant pour éviter tout dégât. Contente-toi de créer un petit Feudeymon et de lui faire traverser la pièce."

Si Harry avait pu venir à bout de Marcus la veille, il devait être capable de contrôler un vulgaire Feudeymon. Il était temps de voir si le duel n'avait été qu'une question de chance, ou si Harry avait réellement progressé en un seul jour. Et si cette maîtrise soudaine était le fruit d'un malheureux hasard... Eh bien, cette magie était après tout hautement addictive.

Hector vit alors avec une curiosité mêlée d'impatience Harry tendre une main, paume vers le bas, et dire : "Feudeymon."

Aussitôt, le sol s'embrasa comme une brindille sèche, faisant surgir au milieu de la pièce des flammes de deux mètres, dansant avec malveillance devant un Harry en sueur, qui était tombé à genoux, le regard fixé dans le feu, en tentant de le contrôler. Puis, dans un suprême effort de volonté de la part du sorcier, le feu disparut.

C'était décevant. Harry n'avait pas mobilisé toute sa magie, et avait éprouvé des difficultés à résister à l'ivresse de la magie noire. Produire un Feudeymon était semblable à la prise d'une drogue, cela produisait une sensation d'intense plaisir, couplé d'insouciance et d'envie d'en avoir plus. C'est entre autres ce qui le rendait si compliqué à contrôler. Or Harry avait été tenté, puisque sa maîtrise avait vacillé. Il était faible, sensible au chant des sirènes, pas comme pendant le duel, quand il avait réussi à utiliser une magie très noire pour accomplir son dessein. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il alors agi guidé par la colère, ce qui avait suffi à diriger le flot impétueux de magie. Hector était déçu. C'était la preuve ultime que ce Sorcier ne méritait pas son héritage. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas les capacités.

Pantelant, toujours à genoux au sol devant les cendres laissées par le feu sur la pierre, Harry semblait chercher à reprendre ses esprits. Sans doute avait-il réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit _incendio_, mais d'un sort d'adulte, puissant et utile, cependant difficile à contrôler. Bien. Il avait été tenté d'utiliser le sort _doloris _pour lui apprendre la résistance à la douleur, mais pratiquer le Feudeymon lui demanderait autant de volonté, ce serait suffisant.

"Nous réessayerons demain. En attendant, je te laisse entrer dans la salle de duel et activer le niveau vingt, comme d'habitude. Etant donné que plusieurs personnes désirent te voir t'entraîner, j'ai pris la liberté d'inviter tous ceux qui le désirent à venir aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais donc avoir un public, ne t'étonne pas." Conclut Hector.

Harry leva sur lui un regard surpris. "Un public ? C'est nouveau." S'étonna-t-il entre deux souffles.

Hector lui répondit :

"Tu as fait forte impression, hier. Tu as conquis l'estime de nombreux sujets."

Harry se redressa lentement et prit un air déterminé.

"Dans ce cas, je vais profiter de notre solitude actuelle pour te poser une question qui me taraude l'esprit. Je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque, pas même une simple mention, et pourtant, je sais que vous savez quelque chose à leur sujet. Dis-moi, que sont les Détraqueurs, et pourquoi m'obéissent-ils ?"

A ces mots, Hector se figea. C'était une question... gênante. Mais après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il le découvre un jour.

Il prit sa meilleure voix de professeur et commença la triste histoire.

"Jadis, nous avons souvent été en concurrence avec les Elfes, des êtres célestes presque aussi beaux et forts que nous. Pourtant, à force de patience et de guerres, nous avons fini par les exterminer, devenant de fait les êtres les plus puissants de ce monde. Or tu sais, Harry, ce qu'implique la puissance, son plus grand rôle : aider ceux qui le sont moins, ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être aussi parfaits que nous, les guider, les diriger. Pourquoi nous cacher des moldus, quand nous avions tant de choses, tant de connaissances, de conseils, à leur apporter ? Nous pouvions changer le monde, c'était notre devoir. Créer un monde meilleur, sous notre direction, en incitant ceux qui n'avaient pas notre clairvoyance à faire les choses bonnes, à devenir des gens de bien, à évoluer.

Nous avons donc profité de la naissance d'une nouvelle religion pour nous dévoiler, pour nous approprier son dogme afin de servir nos intérêts, et ainsi aider les ignorants. Ils nous appelaient "anges", s'inclinaient de respect à notre passage, quémandant des miracles, aspirant à nous servir pour aider notre cause, car ils ressentaient qu'elle était noble et juste.

Mais notre influence créait des jalousies. Dans notre désir de protéger les mortels, nous privions des créatures, comme les Vampires ou les Lycanthropes, de leurs proies les plus faciles. Les Veelas et les Gobelins n'appréciaient pas que le secret du monde magique soit brisé. Nous protégions les Humains de tous ces monstres qui désiraient profiter de leur ignorance, qui préféraient égoïstement garder leurs petits pouvoirs pour eux. Nous organisions avec eux des chasses pour les libérer de ces maux, dénichant tous ces monstres et les tuant, un à un. Alors, comme les animaux effrayés qu'ils étaient, ils décidèrent de s'unir et de nous attaquer.

La suite n'est pas très glorieuse. Nous passâmes de chasseurs à proies. Malgré notre évidente supériorité, nous étions trop peu nombreux, et la mort d'un Néphilim était bien souvent une perte trop importante pour être ignorée. Il nous fallait trouver une solution à la perte de nos effectifs. Les plus couards d'entre nous voulaient protéger les générations futures en dissimulant leurs pouvoirs et les abandonnant dans le monde moldu. Ce fut certainement le cas de ton ancêtre, Harry. Mais les plus courageux avaient autre chose en tête.

Marcus décida d'utiliser la magie d'âme pour créer des êtres qui n'en auraient pas, des êtres invincibles, cherchant à retrouver une âme en mangeant celle d'autrui. Tous les Néphilims restants prêtèrent serment, ici même, sur le rocher d'Azkaban, de perdre leur âme s'ils mouraient au combat, et de continuer à se battre pour le roi après leur mort. Un serment très puissant, forgé dans la magie d'âme, les empêche encore de nos jours de trouver le repos. Si les détraqueurs furent d'une grande efficacité dans un premier temps, notamment contre les Vampires, ils ne suffirent pas à enrayer notre chute. Nous nous avançâmes finalement vers la dernière bataille, que nous perdîmes. Quand Marcus mourut, les détraqueurs perdirent leur maître, et vinrent se replier sur le rocher d'Azkaban, leur lieu de naissance, où ils demeurent encore, bien que Marcus leur ait de son vivant interdit l'entrée de la ville.

Les détraqueurs sont à tes ordres, et ne cherchent pas à s'attaquer aux âmes de Néphilims, qu'ils considèrent comme leurs semblables. Ce ne sont que des fantômes, des ombres sans intelligence ni mémoire, des spectres voués à servir. De temps en temps, ils quittent Azkaban pour se sustenter, ou s'allient à des sorciers afin de gagner plus de nourriture, mais manger des âmes ne suffira jamais à combler le vide où se trouvaient les leurs."

Hector finit son récit avec une pointe de honte. Ils avaient tout pour gagner la guerre, y compris la meilleure arme de l'histoire du monde, mais avaient échoué. Les détraqueurs étaient un rappel cuisant de cet échec.

Harry reprit d'une voix douce : "Merci Hector. Certains points s'éclairent à présent." Son ton se raffermit : "Vous avez donc commencé une guerre de domination des Moldus en persécutant d'autres peuples, et vous avez perdu. Votre arrogance et votre soif de pouvoir vous ont mené à condamner votre propre peuple à un tourment éternel. Et toi, Hector, tu me fais penser à un vieux sorcier, qui pour mon bien m'a laissé vivre dans une famille immonde et qui m'a condamné parce qu'il avait peur de ce que je pouvais devenir. Oui, cela éclaire beaucoup de choses, à présent. J'avais remarqué votre racisme et votre orgueil, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la cause même de votre chute." Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère contenue, sa magie commençant à s'agiter avec une joie sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer.

Hector, surpris de ces reproches, ne sut trouver de réponse avant qu'Harry entre dans la salle de duel et ferme la porte.

Merci encore pour vos reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici la suite! Enjoy!

Disclamier: tout appartient à JK. Rowling.

Chapitre 13 : La fusion.

La salle de rituels était une immense pièce ronde, surmontée d'un dôme de verre qui laissait passer le soleil. D'immenses et serpentines runes d'argent parcouraient la surface du dôme pour protéger la pièce de tout accident lors de l'exécution d'un rituel, mais également pour l'isoler de tout événement extérieur afin d'éviter toute interruption impromptue (même si la salle se situait sous une montagne de la Cordillère des Andes, ce qui la rendait peu accessible pour quiconque aurait réussi à en découvrir l'existence).

Des runes fourchelangues, semblables à celles du plafond, mais tracées à la craie sur le sol s'agençaient en une spirale d'apparence désordonnée, parfois entremêlées avec des runes classiques. Harry ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux runes, bien qu'il ait récemment commencé à apprendre les bases de cette discipline, mais il avait trouvé ce rituel en comparant divers ouvrages traitant de la magie d'âme, des runes fourchelangues et des rituels de fusion. En mettant précautionneusement leurs informations en relation, il avait pu dessiner une séquence de runes qui lui semblait convenir. Le risque d'erreur était non négligeable, surtout pour un novice comme lui. N'accordant plus aucune confiance en Hector, qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir aidé Marcus à le renverser, il avait discrètement demandé à Sul, qu'il avait retrouvé dans la petite maison de ses premiers jours en ville, de vérifier son travail. Elle n'était pas experte en ce domaine, mais de son niveau standard (selon les normes Néphilims, donc excellent pour des sorciers), elle avait approuvé son travail.

Après avoir revérifié plusieurs fois sa séquence avec tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'immense bibliothèque de la ville, et s'être entraîné plusieurs fois à tracer correctement les runes fourchelangues, il s'était senti prêt à passer le pas. Ce jour-là, Harry Potter allait fusionner avec l'horcruxe de Tom Riddle.

Une fois le tracé des runes terminé, Harry examina avec satisfaction leur étrange spirale tordue, comme parcourue de frissons, se tordant sur elle-même de façon ordonnée, presque belle, semblable à un million d'arabesques tracées avec une minutie extraordinaire. Il travaillait dessus depuis des heures. Il était enfin temps. Il se dévêtit et entra dans la spirale pour se placer en son centre, s'agenouilla, positionna ses genoux et ses pieds de sorte à ce qu'ils touchent certaines runes, ouvrit sa bouche, et en sortit un unique et long sifflement, retentissant sous le dôme telle une invocation, une mélodie douce mais autoritaire, se modulant avec exigence pour ordonner au morceau d'âme étranger de s'intégrer à la sienne.

Rien ne se produisit. Avait-il échoué ? Les livres étaient formels, il aurait dû avoir une réaction après-

Il eut soudain envie de crier. Sa tête éclatait en morceaux. Son corps entier se déchirait en un milliard de fragments douloureux, son cœur battant à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir de sa cage thoracique, sa peau recouverte de lave fumante, ses yeux et sa bouche saignant abondamment. C'était un échec. Il allait mourir. Un pouvoir agressif tourbillonnait autour de lui avec l'acharnement d'un ouragan, griffant sa peau, traversant son corps qui se convulsait, comprimant son cerveau, le mettant en pièces. Harry ne pouvait plus formuler de pensée cohérente, son esprit tout entier tourné vers la douleur, l'agonie insupportable qui s'était emparée de son corps, et de son âme.

Puis la douleur s'évanouit. Son corps, pantelant, tomba à terre, pendant que son esprit était envahi d'une vie de souvenirs. Son enfance à l'orphelinat, haï et craint par ses tuteurs sa rencontre avec Abraxas Malfoy dans le train son procès pour magie noire au ministère le retour de Lord Voldemort lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers le choix du nom Lord Voldemort pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant et craint du monde, la rencontre de Sirius Black, son parrain l'apprentissage des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, un début d'armée le duel avec l'immense Basilic l'ouverture de la magnifique Chambre des Secrets le meurtre de Quirrel en première année le meurtre de son sale moldu de père en cinquième année « … Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur. Non ? Alors GRYFFONDOR ! » « … Il sera né quand mourra le septième mois… » « Non, pas Harry ! Pas lui ! » « Allez, pousse-toi. Pousse-toi ! Avada kedavra ! » Il pleurait, il avait peur. Un éclair de lumière verte.

.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques instants à réaliser où il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Le rituel avait fonctionné, finalement. L'horcruxe avait fusionné avec son âme. C'était étrange, il ne se sentait pas différent, juste épuisé. Pourtant, si son corps avait souffert, son énergie magique semblait, elle, avoir encore augmenté. La nature même de sa magie avait changé, mais il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure. Elle n'avait plus le même parfum, la même sensation qu'auparavant. Elle semblait plus… lourde, ou plus sombre peut-être, c'était difficile à définir. Harry baissa les yeux au sol et découvrit qu'il baignait au milieu d'une mare de sang. Son corps était parcouru d'étranges incisions, en formes de runes fourchelangues, comme si elles s'étaient gravées dans sa peau avec toute la finesse d'un artiste.

Impressionné par de tels changements, il fit apparaître un miroir d'une légère torsion de la main, et examina son visage. Il était méconnaissable. Il ne restait plus aucune trace du Sorcier d'antan. A la place, des traits encore affinés, des yeux vert sombre, tirant parfois sur le rouge, luisaient comme deux flammes sur un visage sans le moindre défaut. Même ses cheveux noirs semblaient un peu plus bleus qu'auparavant, s'ordonnant aisément d'un mouvement de la main. Fini le nid d'oiseau sur la tête ! Harry était aussi surpris que déstabilisé. Il ne restait rien de son ancienne identité, rien de _Harry Potter_. Pourtant, il ne ressemblait pas davantage à Lord Voldemort pour autant. Non, il semblait simplement plus... _Néphilim_. Comme s'il avait activé son héritage une deuxième fois. Mais c'était impossible. A moins que Voldemort ne soit lui-même un descendant de Néphilim, auquel cas la part Néphilime de son âme se serait activée au contact de celle d'Harry. Mais la coïncidence serait trop grosse. Les descendants de Néphilims ne couraient pas les rues, il était peu probable qu'il en existe un autre, encore moins sa némésis. Quoique, après tout, Lord Voldemort était Fourchelangue, comme Harry...

Cette réflexion ne menait nulle part. Harry avait changé. Définitivement. _Harry Potter_ était mort. Il était temps pour _Harry Peverell_ de renaître, et ce, avec une apparence que personne ne pourrait reconnaître.

D'une pensée née de l'habitude, il fit disparaitre flaque de sang et spirale de runes et nettoya sa peau avant d'attirer ses vêtements à lui et de les enfiler. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la salle qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Voilà déjà un effet nouveau, il avait conservé les réflexes de Lord Voldemort en matière de magie. La magie sans baguette lui semblait à présent si facile qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu échouer à l'utiliser par le passé. Il n'était effectivement pas très doué pour ne pas réussir quelque chose d'aussi simple, qu'un Tom Riddle (quel nom ordinaire !) enfant avait réussi à pratiquer couramment.

Quant aux rêves du ministère de la magie, il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient à présent. Lord Voldemort devait certainement y rechercher la prophétie. Harry aussi aimerait en connaître la fin, puisque c'était apparemment la raison de la mort de ses parents. Encore une chose que Dumbledore lui avait cachée. Il allait payer, Harry s'en assurerait. Mais il n'avait pas encore la force de l'affronter seul. Toute vengeance nécessitait un peu de préparation, et Harry avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour en arriver là. A commencer par se reposer et s'entraîner.

.

Quand Hector vit arriver Harry pour leur entraînement quotidien, il ne put remarquer qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important. Depuis quand le jeune sorcier avait-il un visage aussi fin et des yeux vert forêt, leurs iris semblant rougir par intermittence ? Avait-il activé un second héritage Néphilim ? Impossible, il y avait déjà accès. Pourtant, il avait manifestement subi une nouvelle transformation physique. Sans doute ne ressemblait-il plus du tout au Sorcier qui était entré en ville quelques semaines plus tôt. Son aura magique était également renforcée, plus sombre, semblant s'enrouler autour de lui avec un tel naturel qu'il ne le remarquait même pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Il allait certainement le découvrir pendant la leçon du jour. Harry avait du mal à maîtriser le Feudeymon. Hector avait donc prévu de lui apprendre des sorts plus faciles pour l'aider à comprendre le principe. Tout n'était après tout que question de volonté en haute magie.

« Bonjour mon roi. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui. Ses yeux semblaient émettre une lumière propre, sa peau pâle et sans défaut les faisant ressortir comme deux pierres polies incrustées dans un visage parfaitement dessiné. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient également s'être disciplinés, retombant sur ses épaules de façon ordonnée sans plus ressembler à un nid d'oiseau aux multiples mèches rebelles. La lumière de la pièce les colorait toujours d'un léger reflet bleu. Il avait certainement changé.

« Je me porte bien. Tu sembles bien satisfait. Qu'as-tu préparé pour aujourd'hui Hector ? » La voix d'Harry avait un ton suspicieux.

« Tu avais des difficultés avec le sortilège de Feudeymon il y a quelques jours. As-tu travaillé dessus depuis ? »

Harry répondit d'une voix calme, le visage inexpressif : « non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. »

Pas eu le temps ? Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Il travaillait bien plus dur d'habitude. De plus, il ne semblait pas déçu ou honteux comme il l'aurait été auparavant. Il était remarquablement difficile à lire ce matin. Harry avait l'habitude d'afficher ses expressions sur son visage comme un livre ouvert, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas ce matin. Était-ce bien lui ? S'agissait-il d'un usurpateur sous polynectar ?

Hector sonda légèrement les pensées de son vis-à-vis, sachant que son niveau d'occlumencie abyssal ne lui permettait pas de sentir un toucher aussi fin.

Harry lui jeta un regard si perçant, qu'Hector retira sa sonde immédiatement. Avait-il malgré tout perçu sa présence ? Si c'était le cas, il décida de passer outre et ne dit rien. Hector passa directement à la leçon, pour ne pas paraître plus suspect.

« Essaye de jeter le sort, nous allons prendre le temps de t'y exercer aujourd'hui. »

Et Harry s'exécuta.

« Feudeymon ! »

Sa main s'embrasa, laissait naître un brasier qui descendit au sol, avant qu'une immense flamme ne s'élève dans la pièce pour toucher le plafond. Sous le regard concentré du Sorcier, elle prit la forme d'un serpent, qui s'enroula lentement dans ses anneaux et tourna finalement sa tête vers un Hector aussi surpris par sa puissance, qu'alarmé par son air menaçant. Au moment où le serpent se jetait sur lui, crocs sortis, il disparut. Harry, le regard rouge et distrait, comme s'il s'était drogué, avait mis fin au sortilège. Il parut un instant confus, ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation enivrante de toute cette puissance. Cependant, quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient braqués droit sur Hector.

Hector reprit rapidement son souffle, puis eut un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait sans t'y exercer, mais tu maîtrises le sortilège. Tu sembles avoir des facilités pour la haute magie."

Il inspira un grand coup, avant de poursuivre :

"Bien ! Puisque ce sort est maîtrisé, nous pouvons passer à la suite. J'avais prévu de t'enseigner quelques sorts très utiles pour t'aider, mais ils devraient être un jeu d'enfant pour toi maintenant. Souviens-toi que la magie, quelle qu'elle soit, est avant tout une affaire de volonté. Or la volonté est guidée par les émotions. La haute magie est addictive, c'est ce qui lui a attribué son qualificatif « haute » : seuls les plus puissants et déterminés réussissent à la maîtriser. Pour cela, il faut en effet une volonté bien plus forte que pour les autres types de magie, donc des émotions plus intenses. Généralement, nous utilisons des émotions puissantes comme la colère pour la contrôler.

Pour les sorts du jour, j'ai demandé à mon ami Anaïtios de venir. » Il montra d'un geste une statue de jeune homme qui se tenait non loin, semblant perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir. « Tu lui lanceras les sorts suivants. Le premier est le plus difficile : il te permet de contrôler ta cible. Tu vas le lancer sur Anaïtos et lui demander de sauter. Lui tentera de résister à ta volonté. La formule est _impero_. »

A ces mots, Harry le regarda longuement d'un air indéfinissable. Il ne semblait pas surpris, peut-être connaissait-il même ce sortilège. Tant mieux, sa tâche n'en serait que plus aisée. Puis il se décida à lancer le sort, faisant immédiatement sauter Anaïtos, non pas une fois, mais à répétition, lui ordonnant même de danser brièvement, avant de le libérer. Sa maîtrise était parfaite. Et plus le temps passait, moins il semblait affecté par l'ivresse de la haute magie. Cela n'était certes pas un bon signe. Cette faiblesse aurait pu le plonger dans la folie, voire le tuer. Il semblait y résister mieux que prévu, pour un débutant.

Il était donc temps de lui apprendre le sort suivant.

Hector reprit la parole avec entrain : « C'est très bien, Harry. Maintenant, un peu plus simple : le doloris fait souffrir ta cible. Il te suffit pour cela de le vouloir, de le souhaiter de toute tes forces, avant de dire _endoloris_. »

Cette fois, Harry posa une question avant de s'exécuter : « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Hector ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Mais rien, pourquoi ? »

« Tu me demandes de torturer quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal ? »

« Oui, c'est ton droit, tu es roi. Et il faut bien que tu t'entraînes. D'ailleurs, aucun roi ne peut gouverner sans inspirer un peu de peur à ses sujets. Il faut imposer le respect, à moins que tu ne veuilles que de nouveaux _Marcus_ tentent leur chance. » Encore un signe de faiblesse. Décidément, ce Sorcier revenait de loin.

« Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Il peut partir. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Passons au dernier sort dans ce cas. » Hector voulait tout de même finir la leçon. Tant pis pour ces caprices, il trouverait une solution.

Mais Harry l'interrompit : « Le dernier sort ? Sans doute s'agit-il d'_Avada kedavra _? Je ne savais pas que votre _haute magie_ était en fait de la magie noire, ni que tu comptais me faire pratiquer les impardonnables sur un innocent.

D'ailleurs, tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un d'autre, et notre leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vais tuer personne. » Son visage auparavant inexpressif, affichait désormais ouvertement sa fureur, ses iris rougissant dangereusement à mesure que l'air froid s'alourdissait.

Hector ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois que le mortel, habituellement si prévisible et si docile, réagissait comme cela ! Harry était un élève si gentil, si niais, d'habitude. Quelques paroles sages et un ordre bien formulé suffisaient à le faire obéir, comme n'importe quel Sorcier devant n'importe quel Néphilim. Gardant néanmoins sa frustration sous contrôle, il demanda calmement :

« Même s'il a contribué à la traîtrise de Marcus et qu'il a comploté contre toi ? »

A ces mots, Harry, qui s'était tourné vers la porte, revint sur ses pas, animé d'une colère froide. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était tranchante, et sans pitié.

« Non, pas si c'est un traître. »

Hector ressentit une brève satisfaction, enfin Harry rentrait dans le rang. Mais au lieu de se tourner vers Anaïtos pour lancer le sort, il garda le regard carmin fermement tourné vers Hector, et murmura : « _Endoloris_. »

Instantanément, ce dernier fut consumé par la douleur, sa statue s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol, la pierre comme parcourue de milliers d'aiguilles, touchant des nerfs invisibles, perçant le roc pour piquer sa magie, son être tout entier.

Ignorant ses cris de douleur, Harry dit : « Je sais très bien que tu as aidé Marcus et ses amis. Il n'était pas seul, il a simplement agi trop tôt et sans ta permission. Je le remercie, sans cela, tu aurais pu réussir. Mais comme tu l'as dit, un roi doit inspirer la peur pour être obéi des Néphilims. Et crois-moi, je _serai_ obéi, sans condition. Maintenant tu vas ramener ce garçon auprès de ses proches, sans lui faire de mal, et tu vas tuer de tes propres mains tous tes complices et m'amener leurs têtes. Nos cours sont désormais terminés. As-tu bien compris ? »

Hector, obnubilé par sa souffrance, se convulsant au sol, ne parvint pas à répondre. Jamais, pas même pendant sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé un doloris d'une telle force.

Harry conclut finalement : « Je prends cela pour un oui. »

Sur ce, il relâcha le sort et s'en alla. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été prêt à laisser au Néphilim le bénéfice du doute, de passer l'éponge sur une énième trahison. Il s'était montré trop coulant, trop faible. S'il voulait être victorieux, il n'y arriverait pas sans fermeté. Il ne serait plus un pion à la merci de l'ambition d'autrui. Plus jamais.

.

Bien qu'Harry ait arrêté les leçons avec Hector, malgré la nouvelle docilité de ce dernier, il continuait de s'exercer seul à présent, apprenant diverses théories et sortilèges dans des livres, et les pratiquant dans la salle de duel, où son niveau ne cessait d'augmenter. Il parvenait à présent à brasser des potions correctes après seulement un essai ou deux, et sa maîtrise des runes, comme de l'étiquette Néphilim s'améliorait constamment. Il s'était aperçu qu'il était également meilleur occlumens, après avoir rejeté diverses sondes mentales de passants ou visiteurs. Quand il avait un doute, il passait généralement voir Sul, en lui donnant très peu d'informations, et profitant du fait qu'elle ne posait jamais aucune question. Bien que la conspiration ait été étouffée dans l'œuf et qu'Hector fasse profil bas pour le moment, Harry ne voulait faire confiance à personne, et avait exclu toute statue, bas-relief ou fresque, de ses appartements privés. Seul Dobby, dont la présence discrète était d'un réconfort sans prix, était autorisé à y entrer sans condition.

En ville, l'affaire avait manifestement fait grand bruit. Les murmures sur son passage étaient toujours aussi intenses, mais les regards en coin qui lui étaient adressés étaient à présent plus souvent suspicieux, méfiants, voire un peu effrayés, plutôt que haineux. Et ses séances de duel contribuaient à garder les Néphilims dans l'expectative. Ils ne savaient manifestement pas que penser de lui. Il avait manifestement un niveau de combat correct, mais sans doute cachait-il quelque artifice, quelque botte secrète qu'il ne montrait à personne. Il était anormalement fort, pour un être inférieur. Et il avait réussi à intimider suffisamment Hector, le vénérable premier roi, pour le pousser à tuer un à un tous ses amis, dont toute la ville savait qu'ils avaient cherché à renverser le Sorcier, à décapiter leurs statues, et à amener leurs lourdes têtes de pierre aux pieds du trône, sous le regard d'un Harry inexpressif. Cela seul suffisait à faire jaser toute la population, et à intimider toute conspiration naissante. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait les mains libres pour autre chose. L'apprentissage par exemple.

Il avait donc pratiqué la magie d'âme de plus en plus régulièrement, s'entraînant à voir l'aura magique d'autrui, rendre la sienne visible ou la masquer, en faisant circuler son énergie plus proche du plan astral ou physique, suivant ses envies et ses besoins. Il avait remarqué que sentir sa magie inspirait le respect chez les Néphilims, mais qu'il passait plus facilement inaperçu en la masquant. Quant à la magie noire, il ne la négligea pas non plus, en parcourant avec avidité la théorie, sans toutefois oser pratiquer davantage que quelques sorts relativement inoffensifs. Il se devait de ne rien négliger pour gagner la guerre. Et la connaissance de la magie noire était une partie cruciale de son plan.

Ses plaies avaient toutes cicatrisé, de sorte qu'il n'était plus obligé de se promener constamment avec des manches longues. Ses plans avaient quant à eux avancé, et il était temps de commencer leur mise en œuvre. Ce jour-là, Harry s'apprêtait donc à faire quelques courses à l'extérieur, pour renouer avec l'actualité du monde sorcier, et forger son avenir.

Il s'équipa d'une longue cape de sorcier noire, en rabattit le capuchon sur son visage, afin de masquer ses traits méconnaissables, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte de la ville.

En sortant, il croisa les Détraqueurs, qui montaient la garde. Sans leur prêter attention, n'étant plus affecté par leurs auras, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La suite dans quelques jours normalement! Au prochain chapitre, on entre dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire.

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou! Voici un petit chapitre pour la soirée!

Profitez bien!

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK. Rowling, je ne prétends pas posséder son oeuvre.

Chapitre 14 : Négociations.

En arrivant sur l'aire de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse, Harry prit bien soin de garder son visage dissimulé par l'ombre de la capuche. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul passant habillé de la sorte, l'hiver battant son plein. Avec les fêtes de Noël, l'allée avait retrouvé son animation habituelle, les Sorciers se précipitant vers les diverses boutiques pour acheter leurs derniers cadeaux avant les fêtes. Après le silence constant et les murmures qui régnaient dans la cité d'Azkaban, l'agitation bruyante du Chemin de Traverse lui emplissait les oreilles comme un immense brouhaha où se mêlaient les discussions, les rires, et les exclamations diverses devant les vitrines brillantes des magasins.

Toute l'allée était en effet illuminée, malgré la nuit, des guirlandes et autres lucioles volant çà et là, des lampes rouges et bleues voletant doucement dans les airs au-dessus de l'allée pour la garder éclairée. Dans les vitrines, des jouets animés sautaient, dansaient ou saluaient les passants, à côté du nouveau nimbus 2004, flambant neuf dans le magasin de Quidditch. Mais Harry n'était pas venu pour acheter des cadeaux ou admirer les nouveautés. Il était là pour affaires.

Parvenu au bout de l'allée, il entra dans la banque Gringotts, saluant les deux gardes sur son chemin, et se dirigea immédiatement vers un comptoir libre. Le Gobelin qui se trouvait derrière l'ignorait royalement, se concentrant sur quelque bel ouvrage de métal précieux dont il examinait les caractéristiques avec attention. Pour signaler sa présence, Harry se racla la gorge avant d'énoncer :

« Bonsoir, Maître Gobelin. Pourriez-vous me mener à Gripsec s'il vous plaît ? Il s'agit du responsable de mon compte. J'ai des propositions fructueuses à lui faire. »

Mécontent d'être interrompu dans son travail, mais surpris de la politesse de son vis-à-vis, l'employé lui demanda d'un ton bourru :

« Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

Harry baissa la voix, de sorte à ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

« M. Potter. »

Le Gobelin leva soudainement les yeux vers lui, ayant à présent totalement oublié son travail. Il paraissait aussi surpris qu'intéressé.

« M. Potter, hein… »

Il lui tendit une aiguille de platine, posée à la verticale sur une coupe de même matière. Harry s'y piqua le doigt, laissant une goutte de sang glisser le long de l'aiguille pendant qu'il énonçait : « Harry Potter ». Puis, une fois la goutte arrivée dans la coupe, il prit un mouchoir et l'essuya. Le sang était un fluide magique puissant, et propre à chaque individu. Il ne fallait pas le laisser traîner entre les mains de n'importe qui, sans quoi l'on risquait d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

L'objet n'ayant pas réagi, son identité était confirmée. Le Gobelin se leva immédiatement, rangea prestement l'objet qui trainait sur le bureau dans un tiroir donc il emporta la clef, et ordonna : « Par ici je vous prie. » D'un ton plus poli que précédemment.

Harry fut entraîné dans une suite de couloirs richement ornés, puis introduit dans un large bureau, où on l'invita à s'assoir et à patienter un instant. Il rabattit en arrière son capuchon, prit ses aises, et se servit une tasse de thé, qui avait été mise à sa disposition quelques instants plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Gobelin inconnu entra, suivi de Gripsec. Le premier s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau, Gripsec se plaçant derrière lui. Ceci fait, l'inconnu prit la parole, d'un ton assuré :

« Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, je me nomme Droitlank et je suis le responsable investissements de l'ensemble des comptes de catégorie DAK, à savoir les vôtres. Vous avez mentionné une proposition à nous faire ? »

Harry en fut immédiatement satisfait. Il était devant quelqu'un d'assez haut placé. Bien, cela suffirait à ses plans immédiats.

« J'ai à vrai dire plusieurs offres à vous faire, sous quelques conditions, bien entendu. Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis actuellement un criminel en fuite, recherché par tous les protagonistes de cette guerre. Vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que ma condamnation n'était qu'un coup monté par l'actuel ministre de la magie, Lord Dumbledore. Mon projet actuel est simple : je vais faire tomber Lord Voldemort et Lord Dumbledore, vous assurant paix et prospérité. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de fonds et d'alliés. Je compte sur vous pour m'en fournir, moyennant intérêts et compensations, évidemment. »

Le Gobelin éclata de rire à ces mots.

« Arrêter la guerre ? Rien que cela ? Mais enfin vous êtes seul, l'entreprise semble bien risquée. Les compensations, si nous entrons dans votre jeu, doivent être à la hauteur. Et puis, quelles chances avez-vous de gagner contre de telles puissances ? »

Harry ne se démonta pas. Droitlank n'avait pas encore dit « non ».

« Disons que les probabilités sont en ma faveur. Les protagonistes de cette affaire me croient mort, seul et sans ressources. Je suis vivant, ce qui est déjà un début. J'ai également eu l'occasion de changer quelque peu, en me découvrant un héritage ancestral qui n'est pas sans intérêt, vous l'aurez certainement remarqué. » D'un geste, il désigna sa personne. « Mon apparence même n'a plus rien de commun avec la précédente. Mes anciens amis ne me reconnaîtraient pas dans la rue s'ils essayaient. Que dire de plus ? Que je ne suis pas sans ressources ? Que j'ai eu le temps d'étudier et de renforcer mes pouvoirs ? Mieux, que je suis désigné par une prophétie comme l'élu capable de tuer Lord Voldemort ? Ou encore que je connais très bien mes deux ennemis ? Vous avez là une chance de participer activement à la fin de la guerre, sans prendre le moindre risque, il serait dommage de la laisser passer. »

Droitlank ne semblait pas convaincu par son plaidoyer.

« Un changement d'apparence, c'est une chose, une influence politique c'en est une autre. Vous connaissez très certainement les Lord Dumbledore et Voldemort mieux que quiconque, mais sans cela n'explique pas comment vous allez les vaincre. De plus je suis perplexe quant à votre mesure des risques. En vous finançant, nous prenons bien un important risque monétaire _et_ politique, si l'un des partis du conflit venait à s'en rendre compte. Et nous n'avons aucune garantie du remboursement de notre prêt. »

Harry s'attendait à cette question. Sa réponse était toute trouvée.

« Votre peuple est connu pour être neutre, personne ne s'attend à ce que cela change prochainement. De plus, personne n'aurait de motif à fouiller dans vos affaires, puisque tout le monde me croit mort, et que je tiens à ce que cela continue. D'ailleurs, quand bien même un sorcier trop curieux chercherait à en savoir trop, vous savez déjà comment traiter ce genre de situation. Je ne fais pas d'erreur en affirmant par exemple, que le ministère n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur les coffres Potter, malgré de nombreuses tentatives. »

Les deux Gobelins eurent un sourire rapace. Un coffre dont le propriétaire était emprisonné était un coffre plus profitable, puisque les retraits d'argent étaient peu probables. L'argent dormant dans un coffre pouvait donc être investi à loisir par la banque. Et _jamais _le ministère ne s'emparerait d'un bien si les Gobelins voulaient le garder pour eux.

Encouragé par cette réaction, et conscient d'avoir flatté ses interlocuteurs, Harry reprit :

« Quant à l'aspect financier, vous ne prenez effectivement aucun risque. En guise de caution, je suis prêt à céder la totalité des coffres Peverell et Potter, que je compte réclamer aujourd'hui. Je suis également prêt à vous céder une lame rituelle de bel ouvrage, en or massif, que j'ai amenée avec moi, en guise d'acompte, et à vous promettre une part de 50% des coffres de mes ennemis une fois que je les aurai vaincus, qu'ils appartiennent aux Mangemorts ou à l'Ordre du Phénix. Pensez à ce que contiennent les coffres Malefoy, ou ceux des Lestrange. Une belle somme, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Droitlank, les yeux luisants de convoitise, sans prêter attention à la question, exigea :

« Montrez-nous donc cet objet. »

Harry s'exécuta, sortant un long couteau d'or, la lame gravée de runes fourchelangues, le manche finement orné de lianes entremêlées d'éclairs stylisés. C'était un ouvrage magnifique, et particulièrement rare. Le savoir-faire néphilim, quoique d'une qualité inférieure à celui d'une œuvre gobeline, restait d'une extrême rareté. Il était reconnaissable aux runes fourchelangues, que seuls les Néphilims maîtrisaient.

Un tel couteau valait une fortune. Et Droitlank ne s'y trompa pas. Il releva immédiatement le regard vers Harry, un soupçon dansant au fond des yeux.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? Vous n'avez pas mentionné quel Héritage vous avez reçu. »

Harry eut un bref sourire. Droitlank posait une question à laquelle il avait déjà la réponse, elle se tenait entre ses mains.

« J'ai en effet oublié de le mentionner. Il semblerait que je descende d'un Néphilim. »

Voyant la réaction effrayée de ses vis-à-vis, ils connaissaient l'histoire des Néphilims et les potentielles conséquences que leur retour pourrait générer. Il s'empressa de les rassurer :

« Si j'ai effectivement un lien de parenté avec eux, je ne reste qu'un demi-Néphilim, et mes intentions ne sont pas celles de mes ancêtres lors de leurs derniers combats. J'ai été élevé Sorcier après tout. Cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de bénéficier de certaines… ressources. »

Les Gobelins, quoique toujours un peu méfiants, semblaient déjà remis de leur surprise. Et apprécier l'idée de marchander avec un authentique descendant d'une espèce oubliée, détenteur d'objets hautement précieux. Droitlank reprit :

« Maintenant nous pouvons discuter sérieusement. Que proposez-vous exactement ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. On en était à la négociation des détails, ce qui voulait dire que l'accord était presque conclu.

« Je veux plusieurs choses. D'abord, un soutien financier en cas de besoin, ainsi que le plein accès à tous mes comptes Potter, et Peverell que je vais réclamer. Je veux de l'aide pour me créer une nouvelle identité, et bien évidemment, je veux que Harry Potter reste mort et enterré. Je veux en outre que mes coffres bénéficient d'une protection maximale dans votre banque, et que mes fonds soient accessibles dans chacune de vos succursales, y compris hors du Royaume-Uni. Pour le reste, je veux votre soutien dans la guerre. L'on dit des Gobelins que sont des combattants redoutables, j'aimerais éprouver cela sur le champ de bataille si l'avenir m'en donne le besoin. »

A ces mots, Droitlank se pencha vers lui par-dessus l'imposant bureau.

« Vos conditions sont raisonnables, mais je dois poser des limites sur deux points. D'une part, le prêt que nous pouvons vous accorder n'excédera pas le montant de la voûte principale Potter, qui contient l'équivalent de trois millions de gallions, à moins que vous ne trouviez d'autres garanties. De plus, notre peuple est neutre depuis des générations. Il faudrait que nos banques soient directement attaquées pour que nous entrions en guerre. Je ne peux rien faire pour cela, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un régiment de réserve. C'est impossible. Cependant, ce que je peux faire, c'est vous donner le statut de _partenaire privilégié de la nation_, avec tous les services correspondants, dont la sécurité renforcée auprès de vos coffres, et la mise à disposition de toute aide non militaire disponible. »

Harry avait espéré plus, mais s'attendait à une telle réponse. Elle suffirait. Il avait cependant un ajout à faire.

« J'aimerais dans ce cas vous demander un service. Vous êtes en relation avec de nombreux peuples, partout dans le monde, grâce à vos banques, y compris des peuples qui vivent ordinairement cachés. Vous serait-il possible de me faire rencontrer un représentant de la nation Veela, et demander de ma part une invitation au Conseil Vampire, avec en motif une proposition d'alliance ? »

Droitlank se mit à sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents.

« C'est évidemment possible à organiser, avec toute la discrétion requise. Notre réseau, si vous êtes _partenaire privilégié_, vous est accessible, tout naturellement. » Il reprit son sérieux en se redressant sur son siège. « Mais discutons à présent des contreparties. Vous nous en demandez beaucoup. J'accepte ce couteau, ainsi que la caution pour votre emprunt, dont le remboursement commencera immédiatement à votre prise de pouvoir, et se poursuivra pendant 20 ans, à taux d'intérêts de 3%. Pour ce qui est des prises de guerre, je veux non pas 50% des coffres des vaincus, mais bien 70%. »

Harry sentait qu'il avait gagné. Bien, il suffisait de fixer ce chiffre. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet argent de toute façon, tout juste servirait-il à rembourser le prêt. Il décida de marchander tout de même un peu, pour la forme.

« 60%. Cela vous laisse la majorité de leur contenu, et le reste vous reviendra sans doute indirectement de toute façon. »

Droitlank fronça les sourcils un instant, puis sourit.

« Va pour 65%. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Va pour 65%. »

Gripsec traversa la pièce et s'installa à un petit bureau secondaire, pour écrire le contrat.

Droitlank reporta son attention sur Harry, qui souriait avec satisfaction.

« Il reste cependant deux points à régler. D'une part votre changement de nom et votre réclamation de l'héritage Peverell, d'autre part votre part dans le testament Black. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

« Le testament Black ? »

« Votre parrain Sirius Black est mort, ne le saviez-vous pas ? Vous êtes actuellement le nouveau Lord Black. La lecture du testament a été bloquée en votre absence, mais votre retour va nous obliger à en régler tous les points lors d'une séance publique. »

Harry était sous le choc. Sirius… Sirius était mort ? Impossible. Comment ? Comment avait-il été tué ? Par qui ? Il n'était pas au procès. Dumbledore l'aurait-il assassiné, ou s'agissait-il de Lord Voldemort ? Qui ? Qui avait osé ? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais toutes demeuraient sans réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher maintenant.

Il devait inspirer confiance aux Gobelins, rester fort.

Harry retint ses larmes. Son visage, totalement inexpressif, demanda d'une voix froide, automatique :

« Avez-vous des informations sur sa mort ? Quant à la lecture du testament, donnez-moi ma part en privé et masquez-en mon nom, je vous céderai la maison de famille Black en remerciement. »

Droitlank prit un air grave.

« Il en sera fait ainsi. Vous disposez de trois millions de gallions des voûtes Black, ainsi que de l'Elfe de Maison Kreattur. Albus Dumbledore reçoit un million de la voûte personnelle de M. Black, et M. Remus Lupin hérite du dernier million. Bien entendu, votre nom sera gardé anonyme, à votre demande. La banque vous offre toutes ses condoléances, et vous remercie de votre présent. Quant aux informations propres aux événements, nous n'en avons pas. Le Ministère prétend que M. Black a été assassiné par des mangemorts. Il a par ailleurs été réhabilité post-mortem par le ministre Dumbledore, qui a tenu à lui rendre personnellement hommage. »

Sans doute dans le but de se faire bien voir de ses sous-fifres, et d'imputer encore un meurtre supplémentaire aux mangemorts. Sirius était un sorcier exceptionnel, Harry espérait qu'il avait vendu chèrement sa peau face aux mangemorts. Il serait certainement vengé.

Expirant longuement pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits, Harry récapitula :

« Je vais donc devenir Lord Antarès Peverell, nouveau Lord Black. Quant aux Potter, le contenu de leur voûte sera déplacé dans la voûte Peverell avant que la mort d'Harry Potter ne soit officialisée. Antarès Peverell est le seul héritier Potter, mais cela doit être gardé secret. »

Alors même que Gripsec lui tendait le contrat, prêt à être signé, Droitlank allait chercher les papiers nécessaires à ces démarches. Tout allait pour le mieux, mais Harry n'en ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Sirius. Son parrain, la seule personne qui avait cru en lui avec sincérité (il l'avait laissé sur son testament, c'était là la preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme les autres), le seul qui avait, comme lui, été injustement accusé et emprisonné à Azkaban, celui qui avait pourtant réussi à s'en sortir pour l'aider, lui, Harry Potter… Sirius était mort.

Harry devait retenir ses larmes, pleurer maintenant pourrait être interprété par ses interlocuteurs comme un signe de faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ravala donc sa tristesse, laborieusement, et força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un rictus qui se voulait un sourire. L'effet était raté, plutôt que de détendre les Gobelins, ces dernières lui lancèrent un regard d'appréhension : ce sourire vide, trop étiré, donnait à ce beau visage un air macabre, un brin tordu.

Quelques papiers et formalités plus tard, Harry récupéra trois chevalières : celle des Potter, celle des Black, et celle des Peverell. Dans les archives des Gobelins, le dossier Harry Potter fut tamponné du qualificatif "DÉCÉDÉ", quand un nouveau dossier fut créé au nom "Antarès Peverell". On y ajouta un faux lien de filiation avec les Black, la possession du coffre 22, situé dans les lieux les plus sécurisés de la banque, avec le responsable Droitlank pour gestionnaire direct et interlocuteur privilégié. La mention _Partenaire privilégié de la nation gobeline_ fut également ajoutée sur la première page.

Harry Potter était mort. Antarès Peverell, né le 1er janvier 1979 était vivant.

Cet Antarès Peverell, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, était né en France. En effet, il aurait semblé bizarre qu'un Sorcier d'une famille aussi ancienne et noble soit resté inconnu du cercle très fermé des Sang-purs britanniques très longtemps. Son absence d'accent lorsqu'il parlait anglais s'expliquait aisément : Antarès Peverell avait appris cette langue dès son plus jeune âge, ses parents, malheureusement morts de la dragoncelle quelques années plus tôt, ayant tenu à lui enseigner la langue de ses ancêtres, le rendant bilingue. La difficulté dans cette histoire était qu'Antarès Peverell maîtrisait également très bien le français, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'Harry Potter.

Il fallait donc dans l'urgence passer chez Fleury et Bott, prendre plusieurs livres pour en apprendre les rudiments. Un fois ces manuels achetés, Harry, ou plutôt Antarès, en profita pour acquérir quelques ingrédients de potions chez l'apothicaire. Après tout, de nombreux ingrédients disponibles à Azkaban étaient périmés depuis longtemps, au point d'en être inutilisables. Il lui fallait plusieurs composants frais pour travailler sa maîtrise du brassage de potions.

Enfin, il lui manquait toujours une baguette magique. Si Antarès Peverell avait sans doute une baguette de fabrication française ; Harry Potter privilégiait la qualité des baguettes Ollivander's et se doutait qu'une seconde baguette ne serait pas de trop. Il lui fallait en outre garder l'habitude d'utiliser une baguette : faire quotidiennement de la magie sans baguette en public attirerait trop aisément l'attention.

Harry ressortit de chez Ollivander's avec une fine baguette d'ébène, contenant cette fois encore une plume de phénix. Bien que très différente de son ancienne baguette de houx, elle semblait lui convenir, et dégageait une impression de confort et de chaleur, quand il l'avait à la main.

Une fois rentré à Azkaban, Harry s'enferma dans ses quartiers, respira un grand coup, et laissa finalement couler ses larmes. Sirius était mort.

.

Voilà! On entre progressivement dans la phase 2: préparation. Et après viendra la phase 3: le but de l'histoire.

Réponse à Geliah: Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux, c'est ma première fanfiction. Contente de voir que d'autres personnes apprécient !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou, voilà la suite!

Disclaimer: je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Tout appartient à JK. Rowling.

Chapitre 15 : Enquête.

Sa cheminée s'alluma alors qu'il se penchait sur sa pensine pour la quatrième fois ce soir-là. Albus soupira. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il regarderait ce souvenir, il ne pouvait rien en déduire de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà : Tom avait fait des horcruxes. Mais combien ? Et où étaient-ils cachés ? Le journal intime lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille : aucun objet, même magique n'avait le pouvoir de posséder autrui ni de se nourrir de sa magie. Ce journal avait eu des propriétés uniques. Malheureusement, Harry pour le détruire, avait utilisé du venin de basilic, un produit aux propriétés extrêmement corrosives, absolument introuvable, même sur le marché noir. Quand bien même Albus parviendrait à dénicher une fiole de venin, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais les moyens de la payer sans utiliser les fonds du ministère. Or faire disparaître une telle dépense des registres officiels serait un véritable suicide électoral, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu.

En voyant le visage de Bill Weasley apparaître dans l'âtre, Albus chassa ses pensées pessimistes de son esprit, et laissa éclore sur ses lèvres un grand sourire de bienvenue.

« Bill ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »

Mais le visage reflété par les flammes ne lui rendit pas son accueil il était sombre, manifestement porteur de graves nouvelles.

« Professeur, êtes-vous seul ? »

Albus lui répondit avec un sérieux bienveillant :

« Bien sûr, parle je t'en prie. Veux-tu venir prendre quelques bonbons au citron ? »

« Non merci professeur. J'ai juste le temps de vous transmettre une nouvelle alarmante avant de partir au travail. Les Gobelins demandent mon expertise pour désensorceler une maison, qu'ils ont récemment acquise et souhaitent louer. La maison en question est Square Grimmaud. J'ignore comment le fidelitas a été percé, ni comment ils ont acheté la maison. Ils prétendent que le nouveau Lord Black la leur a vendue, mais refusent de me révéler son identité. A votre avis, s'agit-il de Draco Malefoy ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi fait-il cette opération sous couvert d'anonymat ? »

Albus prit le temps de réfléchir à cette surprenante nouvelle avant de répondre d'une voix rassurante :

« Tu penses que ce pourrait être Harry Potter ? Non, mon garçon, je suis certain qu'il est mort. Même si Sirius l'a laissé sur son testament, Harry n'ayant aucun héritier, c'est Draco qui doit avoir cette maison maintenant. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il la vende. Quant au fidelius, seul le propriétaire des murs peut briser le secret. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurais aimé que Sirius ne quitte jamais la maison : en s'exposant au danger, il menaçait le secret. Si Tom l'a torturé avant sa mort, il a pu lui arracher le secret de la maison. Et s'il ne l'a pas fait, Draco, en devenant propriétaire, lui en aura certainement parlé par l'intermédiaire de son père. Au fond, c'est une bonne chose que les Gobelins l'aient rachetée, elle est trop bien connue des deux camps pour que quelqu'un prenne le risque d'y habiter désormais. Et ils la rénoveront mieux que nous n'avons pu le faire en si peu de temps. Je te remercie de tes informations, Bill. Continue de chercher d'identité de ce Lord Black si tu le peux, mais si les Gobelins refusent de répondre, ne prends pas de risques et n'insiste pas. Il ne faut pas qu'ils deviennent suspicieux à ton encontre. Bon courage pour ton travail, mon garçon ! »

A présent l'air plus léger, Bill coupa la communication.

Malgré ses mots, Albus n'était pas serein. Quid de Kreattur ? Était-il vendu avec la maison, ou restait-il au service des Malefoy ? Il avait certainement espionné nombre de leurs réunions… Le pire dans tout cela était ce que Severus lui rapportait. Tom avait cessé de rechercher Harry, et semblait persuadé qu'il était mort. Si Harry était bien un horcruxe (et Albus n'en doutait plus), cela signifiait que leur lien était brisé, ce qui n'était possible que si Harry était décédé. Par conséquent, la mort du garçon semblait irréfutable : il n'était pas ce mystérieux Lord Black. Seul problème : d'après le rapport de Severus, la famille Malefoy était profondément offensée : ils n'avaient hérité de rien. Lucius était furieux de ne pas pouvoir mettre les mains sur l'héritage de sa femme, qui comprenait plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot. Draco n'était donc pas le nouveau Lord Black. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Sirius, avant de mourir, avait modifié son testament : tous les biens légués à Harry, si ce dernier mourait trop tôt, le seraient à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Remus (il avait déjà reçu sa part). Or à part son ami d'enfance, Sirius n'avait aucun proche à qui donner son titre et ses biens. Qui pouvait bien être Lord Black ?

.

Lord Voldemort était irrité. Non, davantage qu'irrité, il était furieux. Cet imbécile de Lucius n'était pas capable de la plus simple des missions. Même quand il lui suffisait d'attendre et de laisser faire les autorités compétentes, il parvenait à échouer. La situation n'était pourtant pas bien compliquée : Draco héritait de Sirius Black, Lucius récupérait fortune et sièges au Magenmagot, et dans le cas contraire, il s'arrangeait pour faire disparaître le testament. Un pot-de-vin aux Gobelins aurait suffi. Mais cet idiot n'avait même pas essayé. Trop sûr que son fils était le seul héritier du traître à son sang, il s'était contenté d'attendre que la lecture du testament ait lieu. Et n'avait pas récupéré une noise de la fortune Black. Quand il s'en était aperçu et qu'il avait enfin décidé d'utiliser son cerveau, il était trop tard : aucun don, aucun cadeau, n'avaient suffi pour arracher aux Gobelins le nom du nouveau Lord Black. Ce dernier restait inconnu. Le seul point rassurant dans cette affaire, c'était que le vieux gâteux n'en savait pas plus que lui, d'après Severus. Il ne pouvait donc pas en prendre avantage.

La situation actuelle était suffisamment délicate pour ne pas en rajouter. Depuis que Dumbledore avait pris la tête du ministère, il avait organisé la défense du pays, mettant bien souvent les mangemorts en difficulté. Les aurors travaillaient avec l'Ordre du Phénix, un couvre-feu avait été instauré à Londres, et des rondes étaient mises en place pour réagir à la moindre alerte d'attaque, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Les famille sombres étaient, bien entendues, étroitement surveillées, et leurs manoirs régulièrement fouillés. Lord Voldemort lui-même avait été forcé de quitter le manoir Malfoy au profit de l'ancienne demeure Potter à Godric's Hollow, un lieu où l'on ne viendrait jamais le chercher. Il avait mis le manoir sous Fidelius après l'avoir rapidement rénové selon ses goûts (il s'était plu à faire de la maison de son ancien pire ennemi un lieu digne de Salazar Serpentard !). Il faisait profil bas pour le moment, mais dans ce combat, Dumbledore avait clairement le dessus. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient affronter à la fois le ministère et l'Ordre. Même Poudlard avait son centre de formation pour les futurs aurors, à présent !

C'est pourquoi, maintenant plus que jamais, Lord Voldemort avait besoin d'alliés. Mais les sang-purs étaient trop peu nombreux, même en les recrutant dans toute l'Europe. Il avait besoin de plus de soldats pour faire pencher la balance. Il eut un bref sourire. Il savait déjà vers qui se tourner.

En le voyant sourire, ses mangemorts, qui attendaient patiemment depuis plusieurs minutes, eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Bien, la peur les maintiendrait au pas.

"Macnair." L'intéressé releva la tête. "Prends une Rowle avec toi. Vous allez gagner les Géants à notre cause. Travers a échoué. Vous ne me décevrez pas. Partez pour la Caucase dès que vous le pourrez, mais n'utilisez que des moyens de transport moldus, et ne vous faites pas remarquer. Ne tuez personne en chemin."

Macnair avait été licencié du ministère dès que Dumbledore avait pris le pouvoir. Personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Quant à Rowle, il était moins connu car il n'avait pas pris part à la première guerre.

Pendant que ses deux serviteurs s'inclinaient en murmurant les habituels : "merci maître, comme vous voudrez, maître." avant de s'en aller, Lord Voldemort porta son attention sur deux autres sorciers.

"Alecto, Amycus, vous devez insister davantage avec les Vampires. Allez les voir un à un s'il le faut, mais je veux une réponse claire de leur Conseil."

Puis il enchaîna en se tournant vers un troisième groupe, sans plus leur prêter attention.

"Crabbe et Yaxley, retrouvez Greyback et sa meute. Et dites-leur de rester à leur place. Ils doivent nous rejoindre, mais rester calmes pour le moment. Dites-leur de faire profil bas, je ne veux plus de meurtre suspect de leur part, pas d'accident, pas même une rumeur à leur sujet. Ils doivent se faire oublier du ministère. Est-ce clair ?" Les deux sorciers opinèrent, s'inclinèrent, et se retirèrent.

"Lucius, continue de chercher l'identité de ce Lord Black. Je ne tolérerai pas de second échec. Mais que cela n'influe pas sur ton travail au ministère, il faut contrarier au maximum les nouvelles lois proposées par Dumbledore."

"Bien mon Seigneur. Je réussirai mon Seigneur." En partant, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de vaciller légèrement, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré du long doloris que Lord Voldemort lui avait infligé pour son échec. Ce dernier en fut bien aise.

Il se tourna vers son dernier interlocuteur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Severus, j'ai le sentiment que depuis la disparition de Potter, tu me donnes des renseignements bien plus précieux qu'auparavant. Aurais-tu encore une fois retourné ta veste ?"

Aussitôt, le mangemort s'agenouilla. "Je ne vis que pour vous servir, mon seigneur. Si vous en avez le moindre doute, mon esprit vous est ouvert."

A ces mots, Lord Voldemort eut un petit rire sardonique.

"Nous savons tous deux que tu es un occlumens exceptionnel, Severus. Pour détruire les illusions que ton esprit me montrerait, il me faudrait le détruire intégralement, et perdre de fait un serviteur bien utile. Non, je préfère te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et te tester, encore et encore. Si tu révèles le contenu de cette réunion à Dumbledore, je serai fixé, et tu mourras. Maintenant, retourne auprès du vieux fou, et dis-lui que je cherche l'identité de l'assassin de Black, et celle de son héritier, maintenant que Potter est mort."

.

En sortant de la salle du trône, Severus pestait mentalement. Il ne devait rien dire à Dumbledore. Bien, de toute façon, cela n'était pas dans ses projets. Dumbledore l'avait trahi en mettant Potter à Azkaban et en le faisant passer pour mort. Tous ses efforts, tout ce qui avait été accompli pour honorer l'héritage de Lily était vain par sa faute. Il avait été dupé de bout en bout. Et la seule explication du sorcier avait été l'horcruxe installé en Potter. S'il avait feint d'y croire, Severus n'oubliait pas que le fils de Lily, qu'il avait juré de protéger, avait passé plusieurs semaines à Azkaban.

A présent, tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres que le professeur Dumbledore pensaient que le Survivant avait péri. Seul Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien : le lien du serment inviolable ne s'était pas relâché. Il devait protéger Potter, envers et contre tout. Il avait compté sur Black pour le retrouver, mais Dumbledore l'avait éliminé trop tôt après l'évasion. A l'époque, Severus n'avait pas pu le chercher lui-même à cause des traques menées par les mangemorts d'une part, par Dumbledore en personne d'autre part. Mais à présent, ses fonctions d'espion étaient remplies : il avait fait son rapport à ses deux maîtres. Il disposait d'un peu de temps avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ce serait suffisant pour commencer ses recherches.

En quittant le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il transplana à l'impasse du Tisseur, devant son appartement. Il rentra dans les protections, afin de donner l'impression à tout espion potentiel qu'il passait simplement chez lui. Arrivé dans sa pièce à vivre, il transplana à nouveau, cette fois au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Venir ici n'était pas très prudent ; le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop proche pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, mais il était peu probable que des mangemorts traînent dans les parages : ce serait suspect. Comme à chaque semaine depuis quinze ans, il s'approcha lentement de la tombe de Lily. Elle était partiellement recouverte de lierre – il l'avait fait pousser d'un léger charme pour recouvrir le nom "James Potter" sur la pierre tombale.

Il s'agenouilla un instant devant la pierre, en face de l'inscription "Lily", et observa une minute de silence.

Après toutes ces années, elle lui manquait toujours aussi terriblement. Il se souvenait du velouté de sa voix, de la délicatesse de son parfum, jusqu'au grain doux de sa peau. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue hier. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour entrevoir, derrière ses paupières, le cadavre encore frais, les longs cheveux roux étalés sur le sol, ses yeux verts tournés vers l'infini, vides. Elle avait été la seule personne à l'aider quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, quand il était encore la risée de Serpentard. Elle l'avait même sauvé des Maraudeurs à plusieurs reprises, et comme l'imbécile qu'il était à l'époque, il avait rejeté son aide. La fréquenter était une insulte à sa Maison, après tout. Il avait sacrifié son amitié pour se faire respecter des futurs mangemorts. Et ce faisant, il avait tout perdu. Il lui avait failli, d'une façon telle que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.

Severus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il fit apparaître une rose blanche, et, comme à son habitude, il la déposa doucement sur la pierre froide. Lily n'aurait jamais dû être là. Elle méritait mieux. Mais elle avait choisi de sauver son fils.

Et il devait poursuivre son travail.

Severus transplana à Azkaban. Il était temps de commencer ses recherches.

Il arriva devant un tel amas de ruines, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il était au bon endroit. La prison était déserte. Il savait que les prisonniers, maintenant que les Détraqueurs avaient disparu, étaient gardés dans les quelques cellules du ministère. Mais la vision de cette forteresse inexpugnable, à présent transformée en un amas de pierres informe, il ne s'y était pas préparé.

Sans se laisser démonter, il s'avança dans les décombres, pour trouver la geôle de Potter. Ce dernier, ayant été jugé "mage noir" à son procès, devait avoir été emprisonné dans les cellules les plus profondes, dans le rocher même d'Azkaban.

Azkaban disposait de deux cages d'escalier, qui menaient aux niveaux inférieurs. L'une étant totalement effondrée, Severus prit la seconde, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déblayer le passage à plusieurs reprises à grand coups de "diffindo !".

Arrivé au dernier étage de la prison (l'escalier continuait, mais la suite s'était entièrement écroulée), il alluma de vieilles torches, placées là jadis sans jamais avoir été utilisées, au point d'en avoir conservé la couche de glace due à la présence des Détraqueurs. D'un vif coup de baguette – il fallait tout de même essayer, mais il se doutait du résultat - il lança un sort de direction vers Harry Potter. Comme prévu, le sort ne donnait rien : soit Potter était hors de sa portée, soit il en était protégé, soit il avait changé d'identité. Il réitéra le sort, cette fois avec les mots "pointe moi la cellule d'Harry Potter." Aussitôt, sa baguette s'anima, tel un compas, et désigna une geôle, sur sa gauche.

La grille qui l'avait fermée était fondue, comme si une onde de choc l'avait parcourue. Quelques fragments de métal gisaient sur le sol, dans le couloir. Et la geôle qui lui faisait face semblait pliée, frappée d'un marteau géant. La poussière au sol avait été balayée en cercle autour du centre de la cellule. Potter avait manifestement projeté une onde de choc qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Bien.

Severus chercha à détecter la présence de sang, mais il n'y en avait pas une goutte. Potter n'avait donc pas été blessé immédiatement. Tant mieux. Pourtant, un détail attira le regard de Severus : un éclat de verre avait été projeté contre le mur de la cellule. Il n'y avait ni vitre ni verre d'aucune sorte à cet étage. Comment ce morceau était-il arrivé ici ? Potter l'avait-il sur lui quand on l'avait emprisonné ? Impossible, il avait dû être fouillé et ses anciennes affaires intégralement brûlées, y compris ses vêtements. Il n'aurait pas pu dissimuler une épingle s'il l'avait voulu.

Non, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un avait donné ce bout de verre à Potter, quelqu'un non seulement libre de se déplacer dans la prison, mais capable également d'en sortir pour trouver du verre à l'extérieur. Qui ? Certainement ni un membre de l'Ordre, ni un mangemort. Et pourquoi lui avoir donné cet éclat de verre ? Pour qu'Harry puisse se tailler les veines ? Etrange... Ce ne pouvait être un garde venu le narguer, seuls les Détraqueurs allaient dans des étages aussi bas. Pourtant, quelqu'un, qui aurait pu aider Potter à s'échapper, avait préféré ne lui laisser qu'un morceau de verre, sorte de cadeau tordu.

Pour essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions, Severus enveloppa délicatement l'éclat dans un mouchoir de tissu, le prit avec lui, et sortit de la cellule. Il parcourut le couloir. Certaines grilles étaient ouvertes, signe que des mangemorts y avaient été enfermés avant de s'évader. D'autres contenaient des cadavres, plus ou moins frais. De temps en temps, Severus retrouvait d'autres éclats de verre, semblables au premier. Généralement, les prisonniers s'en étaient servi pour se tailler les veines. Le plus curieux était l'absence de flaque de sang autour des corps. Le principe même des veines taillées était de laisser couler le sang hors du corps jusqu'à la mort. Par conséquent, du sang séché devrait se trouver dans la cellule. Mais aucun sort de Severus ne parvint à en détecter plus de quelques gouttes. Les cadavres avaient été vidés de leur sang. Par un Vampire peut-être ? Impossible de le savoir, les corps étaient en état de décomposition trop avancée pour y déceler une quelconque trace. Cependant, l'hypothèse du Vampire semblait vraisemblable. Qui d'autre pourrait aller et venir à Azkaban sans difficulté ? D'ailleurs, rien d'autre ne pourrait faire disparaître du sang ainsi, à moins que les sorciers se plaisent à descendre dans les bas niveaux de la prison pour faire le ménage, mais Severus en doutait fortement.

Potter avait donc été au contact d'un Vampire. Vampire suffisamment hardi pour s'exposer aux Détraqueurs et à leurs effets. Celui-là ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête. Ou alors il était particulièrement sadique, s'amusant à torturer mentalement ses victimes en les laissant entrevoir une porte de sortie à travers la mort.

Severus se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là. Il n'imaginait pas du tout Potter faire face à un Vampire en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais après tout, le sale gosse avait toujours eu le don d'attirer les ennuis. Et de laisser Severus et Dumbledore réparer les pots cassés derrière lui. Quel ingrat ! Il méritait bien de pourrir ici quelque temps. Mais si elle l'avait su, Lily n'aurait pas approuvé. Il fallait donc, une fois de plus, que Severus sauve Potter de sa stupidité maladive.

Severus continua d'explorer la zone, cherchant d'autres indices, mais ne parvint pas à savoir dans quelle direction Potter avait pu fuir. Il finit donc par rentrer chez lui, frustré. Du moins pourrait-il analyser cet éclat de verre et, avec un peu de chance, détecter les empreintes digitales de son propriétaire.

.

Merci de votre patience, encore une fois! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, et à bientôt!


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (si vous en avez eu). Voilà la suite!

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, donc l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 15 : Hécate.

_Remuez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis laissez reposer 3h12 à feu constant._

Bien, voilà qui était fait. Cette potion de traduction était presque prête. Tant mieux, il allait en avoir besoin dans les semaines à venir. Harry, ou plutôt Antarès, profitait de ses derniers jours à Azkaban pour brasser un stock important de potions de traduction immédiate. Si Antarès Peverell était censé être bilingue, Harry Potter, lui, n'avait jamais appris un mot de français. Or il allait bientôt déménager, et son accent devait être impeccable. Il avait commencé à apprendre des rudiments de langue française ces derniers jours, tant pour s'améliorer que pour éviter de penser à Sirius, mais son niveau était encore loin d'être acceptable. Et apprendre une langue grâce à quelques livres n'aidait pas à la parler.

_J'aurais dû choisir un autre pays. Le français est une langue abominable à apprendre. Honnêtement, qui a eu l'idée de créer autant d'exceptions et de mots compliqués ? Les règles de grammaire sont impossibles à retenir, et je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt des lettres muettes à la fin de certains mots._

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra : "_Hermione n'aurait eu aucune difficulté, elle. Et elle ne se plaindrait pas au premier obstacle sur son chemin._"

Le chaudron à ses pieds explosa.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'ériger un bouclier, que des débris de métal brûlant rebondissaient dessus, de multiples gouttes bleues giclant sur les murs, répandant la potion inachevée dans toute la pièce, du sol au plafond.

Harry regarda le désastre, déprimé. L'équivalent de quatre heures de travail était étalé dans tout le laboratoire, à cause d'un accès de colère d'une seconde. Il devait vraiment apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Sirius, Harry était devenu lunatique, régulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait enrager, dans cette prison sous-terraine. Il avait l'impression de ne rien faire, de ne pas avancer. Ses pans mettaient du temps à se concrétiser, or pendant ce temps l'horloge tournait. Il devait aller plus vite, accélérer ses projets pour mieux les mener à bien, avant que la situation à l'extérieur ne change trop drastiquement.

Il avait besoin de la guerre entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Il avait besoin de savoir Voldemort en infériorité face à son pire ennemi. Pour le moment, Dumbledore, le ministère et l'Ordre derrière lui, avait l'avantage. En faisant son coup d'état et en éliminant Harry de l'échiquier, il avait pris son adversaire de court. Si Dumbledore gagnait, il renforcerait son pouvoir avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de se venger, et l'atteindre serait deux fois plus difficile. C'est pourquoi Harry devrait frapper le plus tôt possible, dès qu'il en aurait les moyens. Il ne devait pour rien au monde laisser passer sa chance.

Or il était coincé ici, en attendant que Vampires et Veelas veuillent bien lui accorder un peu de leur temps ! Voilà deux semaines qu'il attendait ! Deux semaines ! Et pendant ce temps, aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur ne lui parvenait. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir une solution, un moyen de s'informer discrètement...

Enlevant distraitement le dernier morceau de chaudron, qui s'était fiché dans la porte du placard d'ingrédients, Harry appela :

"Dobby ! Kreattur !"

Instantanément, deux "pop !" retentirent, laissant apparaître dans la pièce un vieil Elfe de Maison grincheux, et un autre à l'allure plus joyeuse, qui, en voyant l'état de la pièce, s'empressa de faire disparaître toute a potions d'un claquement de doigts. Harry se réprimanda mentalement : il aurait dû y penser, au lieu d'agir comme un parfait moldu.

Prenant une voix intransigeante, il ordonna : "Kreattur, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'acheter une nouvelle maison. Un manoir digne de la Maison Black, assez ancien, de préférence à l'abandon dans un endroit reculé, et entouré d'un vaste domaine. Je ne veux pas de voisin. Par contre, ce doit absolument être en France et tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer, c'est clair ? Avant tout achat, ramène-moi différentes propositions et je choisirai parmi elles. Ne prononce jamais mon nom, dis que je souhaite rester anonyme si l'on te le demande. Et bien sûr, évite les lieux sorciers. Mon manoir sera Moldu, je me chargerai des sortilèges de sécurité et d'améliorer mon confort si besoin. Je ne veux surtout pas habiter dans une demeure déjà connue des sorciers français, sans quoi j'aurai du mal à prétendre qu'il s'agit de l'antique manoir Peverell."

Avec un regard clairement méfiant, sans un mot, Kreattur disparut. Harry le soupçonnait de ne plus savoir que penser de son nouveau maître.

Dobby en revanche attendait sa mission avec un grand sourire, sautillant déjà sur place à l'idée d'aider le grand Harry Potter. Cela tombait bien, la tâche qu'il avait à lui confier était autrement plus compliquée.

Cette fois, il prit un ton plus gentil : "Dobby, j'aurais besoin que tu me ramènes des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que deviennent les membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts, s'il te plaît ? Surveiller mes anciens amis ? Je dois savoir comment ils vont, ce qu'ils deviennent. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore et Voldemort préparent et cela m'inquiète. Pourrais-tu recontacter Winky à Poudlard et lui demander de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passe ? Je peux même la racheter si elle le veut, tant qu'elle reste discrète à mon sujet et qu'elle ne parle à personne de sa mission. Mais ne lui dis pas mon nom, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il s'agit de moi pour le moment. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?"

"Dobby en sera très heureux, Harry Potter. Harry Potter est un si grand maître, Dobby fera tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider, même espionner Poudlard !"

Harry eut un petit sourire. "Merci Dobby, c'est très gentil. Mais fais attention à ne pas être vu. Si quiconque te reconnaît, reviens immédiatement ici, tu ne peux prendre aucun risque."

Le petit Elfe eut une dernière exclamation avant de disparaître : "Harry Potter peut toujours compter sur Dobby !"

A nouveau seul dans la pièce, Harry lança un rapide _reparo _sur le chaudron, et sortit ses ingrédients du placard. Il devait recommencer sa potion.

.

Harry, guilleret, se préparait à sortir. Les Veelas l'avaient enfin recontacté par l'intermédiaire des Gobelins. Ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous à Gringotts pour ce jour-là. Inutile de dire qu'Antarès Peverell était impatient de rencontrer l'ambassadeur Veela et de s'en faire un allié. Il aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver, pour vaincre les deux plus puissants mages du siècle.

Arrivé à la banque, Antarès fut directement introduit dans le bureau de Droitlank, où l'attendait ce dernier. Ils discutèrent des affaires courantes, et des nouvelles mesures du ministère pour soutenir l'économie de guerre, le temps que le dernier invité n'arrive. En effet, il était coutume, chez les Veelas, de faire patienter son interlocuteur plus ou moins longtemps suivant son importance. Antarès n'étant rien de plus qu'une curiosité à leurs yeux (un inconnu demandant une alliance ? Ils ne pouvaient le prendre au sérieux), l'ambassadeur ne se présenta qu'après une heure d'attente interminable, au point ou Antarès commençait à se demander si on ne se moquait pas de lui.

Quand enfin les Gobelins introduisirent dans la salle une jeune femme blonde, dotée de magnifiques yeux verts, Droitlank la salua brièvement et la pria de s'assoir avant de sortir de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Certes, elle était belle et elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais Antarès ne se laissa pas démonter : ce n'était pas la première Vélane qu'il croisait, et elle lui rappelait étrangement Fleur Delacour. Peut-être étaient-elles apparentées.

Cordialement, il prit la parole : "Bonjour Madame, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je me nomme Antarès Peverell et j'ai une proposition à faire à la nation Vélane."

Elle eut un petit sourire, et prit un ton amusé : "Enchantée, je suis Hécate Fraîcheau. Curieux, je suis à peu près sûre qu'Antarès Peverell n'existe pas, la famille ayant disparu depuis 1722. Quelle arrogance de prendre ce nom, je m'avoue impressionnée. Vous avez certainement de belles histoires à me raconter."

Harry masqua sa surprise. Manifestement, elle le prenait pour un menteur et un affabulateur de qualité. Elle était un peu trop bien informée à son goût.

"Antarès Peverell existe depuis peu, je le reconnais, mais son nom est tout à fait légitime, vous pourrez vérifier avec les Gobelins. Il se trouve que, malgré la disparition du nom, le sang des Peverell a coulé de génération en générations jusqu'à notre époque, et ma personne. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous assener des propos ennuyeux sur ma famille. Non, je suis là pour vous faire une offre, tout à fait sérieuse. Sans quoi, ce serait bien la première fois que la nation Gobeline aurait dérangé une ambassadrice Vélane pour lui présenter un vaurien, vous ne croyez pas ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hécate. Elle était bel et bien venue par curiosité. Bien, elle serait attentive à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Difficile de converser avec quelqu'un dont l'identité et les motifs ne sont pas clairs." reprit-elle. "Ne voulez-vous pas me donner votre vrai nom ? Celui avec lequel vous êtes né ? Il serait malheureux que je finisse par l'apprendre d'une source extérieure et que notre accord potentiel en soit ruiné."

Elle tenait absolument à savoir son nom ? Soit, il n'avait pas prévu de le lui cacher bien longtemps de toute façon. Mais pas sans garanties.

"Je ne peux vous répondre qu'à une condition : un serment inviolable de ne pas le révéler à quiconque sans mon accord, de ne jamais me trahir de quelque façon que ce soit, et de devenir mon lien permanent avec la nation Vélane. Comme je doute que vous acceptiez cela immédiatement, je vous propose de vous présenter mon offre, et de revenir au serment et au nom une fois que nous aurons discuté des termes."

A ces mots, un éclair de méfiance traversa son regard, avant de disparaître derrière une tendresse manifeste. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras, d'un geste presque distrait.

"Vous êtes sûr ? Je suis persuadée que vous êtes quelqu'un de fascinant. Dire votre nom ne doit pas être si difficile. Ce serait dans nos intérêts communs... J'aimerais vraiment savoir à qui je m'adresse..." Sa voix était douce, presque caressante. Harry dut renforcer ses défenses mentales pour se protéger de l'étouffante vague de magie qu'elle émettait.

Il répondit d'un ton sec : "si nous pouvions éviter les tentatives de séduction gênantes, cela nous ferait gagner du temps. Ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour sous-estimer les pouvoirs d'une Vélane, sans quoi je ne serais pas ici. J'avais espéré un peu de savoir-vivre de votre part, je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Dire que je m'apprêtais à me positionner en intermédiaire avec les Vampires pour vous aider, j'en suis déçu."

Sans se montrer offensée ou coupable le moins du monde, elle se redressa et cessa ses minauderies, un sourire cette fois très intéressé sur les lèvres.

"Inutile de chercher à me faire culpabiliser, vous n'êtes pas le premier. Et puis, je devais essayer, ne serait-ce que par tradition. Ces pouvoirs sont parfois vraiment avantageux, et ils nous aident à faire le tri dans nos interlocuteurs. Vous êtes puissant, vous n'avez même pas tressailli. Par ailleurs vous n'êtes clairement pas Humain, à quel peuple appartenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas un Vampire non plus, je l'aurais senti. Mais je suis intéressée de savoir quels liens vous entretenez avec eux."

On entrait enfin dans le vif du sujet. Antarès se félicita intérieurement.

"Je suis un Néphilim. Vous voyez qu'en termes d'héritages oubliés, je suis plutôt bien placé. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour redéclencher une guerre. Plutôt pour y mettre fin, avec votre aide, en échange d'une médiation mutuellement profitable avec les Vampires. Quant à mes relations avec eux, elles sont les mêmes que celles que j'ai avec vous. Je vais les rencontrer prochainement, grâce aux intermédiaires qui m'ont permis de vous voir aujourd'hui."

Hécate prit un air incrédule.

"Les Néphilims ont disparu depuis des milliers d'années. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit aux Gobelins pour qu'ils vous croient, mais j'ai du mal à avaler votre histoire. Vous proposez de nous réconcilier avec un peuple avec lequel vous n'avez jamais conversé et dont vous ne connaissez pas les intérêts. Par ailleurs, nous nous disputons avec les Vampires depuis toujours, pourquoi voudrions-nous améliorer nos rapports aujourd'hui ?"

La réponse n'était pas difficile à trouver pour Antarès.

"C'est simple, votre influence s'étend sur l'Europe occidentale, la leur sur l'Europe Centrale. Vous vous disputez des territoires en Allemagne, en Autriche et en Italie depuis des siècles. Mais à présent, Voldemort recrute. Comme Grindelwald il y a un siècle, il s'intéresse aux sorciers sombres du continent, il s'est sans doute déjà mis dans la poche les Géants, et ne tardera pas à faire de même avec les Loups-garous, comme pendant la première guerre. En France déjà, votre influence vacille sous ses assauts. Il introduit ses mangemorts à des positions stratégiques dans des ministères clef, qu'il fera tomber au moment opportun. Vous avez besoin des Vampires pour assurer vos positions, tout comme eux ont besoin de vous pour stabiliser les leurs. Mais comme aucun d'entre vous ne sera prêt à faire le premier pas, je me propose pour former la pierre angulaire de cette alliance. En participant à mon projet de tuer Dumbledore _et _Voldemort pour arrêter la guerre, vous vous alliez de facto aux Vampires, mettant fin à une rivalité de plusieurs siècles, vous maintenez le statu quo sur vos territoires d'influence, et vous participez à la fin d'une guerre qui vous est néfaste."

Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ses paroles. A présent, elle le prenait vraiment au sérieux et méditait sur sa proposition. Puis le regard méfiant revint, et elle demanda :

"Et bien sûr, vous ne faites pas cela pour prendre le pouvoir au Royaume-Uni ? Vous voulez me faire croire que seul vous importe le bien du continent ? Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait d'aller moi-même à la rencontre d'un Vampire et de lui parler ? Connaissez-vous les Vampires ? Savez-vous à quel point il est difficile de leur parler et d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de leur part ? C'est un peuple tellement indépendant, ils n'acceptent aucune loi, pas même venant de leur précieux Conseil. Je vois mal comment vous pourriez les convaincre de quoi que ce soit."

Cela, Antarès l'avait anticipé. Il répondit calmement :

"Mes motivations sont liées à mon nom, vous les comprendrez après avoir prêté serment. Les Vampires m'écouteront, pour la simple raison qu'il est dans leur intérêt de le faire. Après, que certains ne respectent pas les engagements pris par le Conseil, je m'y attends. Mais j'ai les moyens de m'en faire respecter, n'en doutez pas. Enfin, si vous comptez leur parler sans moi, non seulement vous n'aurez aucun poids, mais en plus vos passeriez à côté du plus important : la solution à la guerre. Je suis le seul à pouvoir y mettre un terme actuellement, et je dispose de ressources, notamment monétaires, non négligeables pour y parvenir. J'ai également un plan, qui impliquera votre armée. Je pourrai bien entendu la rémunérer, et la loger dans le lieu le plus sécurisé au monde. A condition qu'elle se batte aux côtés des Vampires."

Elle eut un petit rire, avant de répondre :

"Vous comptez abriter une armée entière sous Gringotts ? Pas sûr que les Gobelins apprécient ! Je suis intéressée, je l'avoue. Je me demande bien quel moyen de pression vous avez sur les Vampires, mais je doute que vous me le révéliez. Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi d'apprendre votre nom. Mais d'abord, répondez à une question : ce nom est-il un ennemi de la nation Vélane ?"

Antarès retint un air triomphant, le remplaçant par un petit sourire mystérieux.

"Non. Jurez-vous ?"

Sans attendre, elle appela Droitlank pour être le témoin de son serment inviolable, et jura d'une voix calme, ses yeux verts décidés plantés dans ceux d'Antarès.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Antarès lâcha deux mots :

"Harry Potter."

Elle resta interdite un instant, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Elle resta hilare quelques minutes, devant un Harry patient, attendant qu'elle se calme. Puis elle sécha ses larmes de rires, et, encore agitée de quelques soubresauts, elle déclara :

"Je comprends mieux à présent. Ainsi, il s'agit de vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, mais Harry lui en donna une :

"Exactement. Mais je ne me cache pas à Gringotts. En sortant d'Azkaban, je me suis réfugié dans la dernière ville des Néphilims. Imaginez une ville entière, morte, vide, totalement isolée du monde extérieur, inconnue des Sorciers. L'endroit idéal pour créer une base neutre, un lieu de rencontre et d'échanges pour tous les peuples magiques, une place forte où chacun serait en sécurité, garantie par les Néphilims."

Elle eut un regard interloqué.

"Je croyais que les Néphilims avaient disparu depuis des millénaires. Au cours d'une guerre contre les autres peuples, qui plus est."

"C'est vrai. J'en suis le dernier représentant. Mais leur mort n'est pas un obstacle, dans cette ville. Vous comprendrez si vous y venez. Quant à leur animosité à votre égard, elle changera si je le leur ordonne. Ils me doivent une obéissance absolue. J'en déduis que vous acceptez ?"

Elle lui lança un regard incisif.

"A plusieurs conditions : d'une part, que je puisse visiter cette ville avant d'y envoyer les troupes, et que j'aie le commandement direct de l'armée. Jamais le gouvernement Veela n'acceptera que notre armée soit en des mains étrangères, sans quelqu'un de notre peuple pour la contrôler. D'autre part, que vous me mettiez en relation avec un Vampire, qui soit suffisamment ancien pour représenter leur Conseil. Enfin," elle eut un petit sourire, "afin de prouver votre valeur, vous devez arriver au moins troisième du grand Tournoi de Duel annuel organisé par le ministère français des sports magiques. Mes supérieurs n'apprécieraient pas s'allier avec un sorcier incapable de se battre."

Harry retint un juron. Il n'avait pas prévu de perdre du temps dans des compétitions sportives. Mais soit, si cela pouvait lui faire gagner une armée, il participerait.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, il lui demanda à sa magie de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle parut apprécier cette petite démonstration de magie sans baguette, qui prouvait sa compétence dans ce domaine. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle lui lança une dernière pique : "au fait, votre nouveau manoir en France est à ravir. Votre Elfe de Maison a très bon goût."

Harry retint une grimace. _Autant pour la démonstration de force_. Elle était très bien informée, cela lui serait utile à l'avenir.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kreattur avait ramené à Harry une lettre des Gobelins. En la lisant, il perdit brièvement la maîtrise de sa magie.

L'ombre de la salle de duel, qu'il s'entraînait à combattre depuis plusieurs minutes, fut instantanément déchirée, dispersée, désintégrée par la puissance brute. Le bouclier protecteur de la salle fut désactivé par l'onde noire qui émanait de son corps, et qui s'écrasa comme une lame sur les murs, créant une fente droite et nette sur les parois lisses de la pièce. Le morceau de papier entre ses mains tomba en poussière et fut balayé du sol d'un grand coup d'énergie.

Harry était furieux. Les Vampires refusaient de le rencontrer.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt pour la suite!

Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews!


End file.
